


Roaming for the Home

by KonaiDream



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Finn Tiffany Phoebe and Prismo in high school, Fluff and Angst, LSP is a nasty bitch, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Swearing, Transgender, Will add tags as I go, Young Adults, future Finn/Tiffany, japanese bmo, not directly related to sports, slow pace but their crush is not, still only fluff and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaiDream/pseuds/KonaiDream
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is looking to start over in a small town 1 hour from the city. I know, not that far, but she doesn't have that much money left after buying her car and saving money for a possible apartment. In this new place she has no jobs, no place, no friends. But she gets lucky when she stumbles upon a lonely but charming dagashiya (cheap candy and assorted) store.





	1. Welcome to Kyandy's!

### Chapter 01: Welcome to Kyandy's!

 _Maybe I didn't think this through._ Marceline gulped as she passed through the small town's sign in her car. _Welcome to Liberty!_ She smirked as she read it. _Simon would have loved the irony._

You see, Marceline was fed up with her life in the city. Her relationship with her father was getting toxic for her, she was getting nauseous in the city atmosphere and the days were dragging along as she waited for her next payment so she could make a small gig from her own fund. Her father would probably give her money to live by, but oh, she **hated** asking her father things. What with her father telling her to not waste money with her passion for music and that in turn being internalized as guilt of wasting money on "trivial" things. But she clenched her fists and decided to finally get out of the house. _Late or not, I'm 20 and I can do whatever the hell I want, for fucks sake._ She said goodbye to her uncle Simon, who she loved dearly, and drove off.

But enough of that. Marceline shook her head as she realized she was already in the middle of the town. The rocker girl cursed at herself at the lack of attention, but maybe she's been too long in her red car. 

The runaway decided to pull up in a remote street near some rows of stores. There were some cars parked here and there. Marceline looked at the bundle of things on the back of her car and frowned. _I still need to find a place._ At the perfect timing, her stomach grumbled. _Aaand a place to eat._ She fished for her messenger bag in the chaos. _This'll do._ She got her wallet and phone from the isle and jumped off. 

Marceline walked along the street as she explored the town. Clothes shop, a small bakery, some high school kids so there should be a school not so far. 

Marceline soothed her restless stomach as she looked to the side at a pedestrian only street when something caught her eye. This charming new but homely candy store. **Kyandy's.** In that moment the hungry girl had a gut feeling telling her to get in the store so she thought why the hell not. But she swore to herself to only buy little if any at all candy and get some decent food afterwards.

As she got into the store she realized it had this japanese style theme and rows of cheap cheap candy on shelves, colorful baskets and shiny glass containers. It felt like a completely different place from outside. _Did I just go through a portal?_ She couldn't hide her shining eyes.

She got interrupted by kids running into the store and bumping lightly on her. "Sorry for our more energetic customers." Marceline felt her knees shake a little before turning to the voice. The person talking was smaller than she expected and they had the looks matching their strong japanese accent, with something else mixed up that made it the more charming. To complete their work clothes and apron look, they had a worker badge with "THEIR name is BMO" written in format square letters pinned to the red and white apron and a greenish blue cap on their head holding their short light color bleached hair. Their piercings glistened on the nostalgic mood lighting.

"Welcome to Kyandy's, a dagashiya style candy shop! _Fresh from my ancestors._" The short salesperson whispered the last sentence with the brightest smile Marceline had ever seen.

" Uhh" Marceline mentally slapped herself. _Way to strike a conversation, ya dingus._

" My name is Beatrice Momoka Sato, but all my friends call me B.MO. I've never seen you around here. And trust me, the entire town comes by for a little snack." The beaming patooty puffed their chest proudly before gasping, their hands on their cheeks. "Are you a traveler!?" Their eyes shone with curiosity and interest.

Marceline wasn't the best social person there was but something about BMO was infectious and she couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, I just got here. Actually... I was thinking of moving here and I still need to find a place to move into. And eat." The tall girl raised her finger at the last remark and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

BMO crossed their arms and nodded frantically. "IseeIsee. The hole in our stomachs are deep sometimes. But you can't eat _candies_ for a _meal_!" The salesperson leaned demandingly, waving her pointer finger towards Marceline. The confused girl tried to contain her smile.

" Okay okay, I will eat proper food." Marceline raised both her hands defensively but BMO's glare was deadly. Marceline snorted and laughter escaped through her words. "I _swear_ , okay!? I... just don't know what there is around here yet. I'm accepting recommendations."

BMO seemed satisfied this time and started humming in thought. "Me and Bonnibel usually eat at the Apple Tree at the corner walking down the street! Their specialty is our town's famous apple pie, but Teresa has killer lunch meals. I almost died once from satisfaction..."

 _I assume Teresa is the owner of this Apple Tree, but who's Bon-?_ Suddenly, ringings from those hotel bells sounded through the store and they both looked at the cashier. Some kids were ready to pay for their goodies. 

" Coming!" A voice came from beyond the curtains behind the candy loaded counter. The kids were jumping cheerily as the curtain shuffled to reveal the most beautiful girl Marceline has ever seen. _Holy shit, I'm so gay..._ The girl had cotton candy pink hair and sported tiny pearly earring matching her gorgeous eyelashes. She smiled at the kids as she took their choices. Her apron sported some cute personificated candies and her badge said "HER name is Bonnibel" written in cursive and pretty letters. 

The now blushing runaway didn't know why but she ended up whispering "Bonnibel..." to which the pretty salesgirl reacted and Marceline swears to god this girl had good ears and _fuck, now she's coming towards us._

" Hey, you're a new face." Bonnibel greeted her as she smiled.

 _This might be some small town magic where everybody knows if I'm an outsider. Shit, she's staring, say something. Fuck me, those blue eyes are pretty..._

As to save Marceline, BMO intruded not holding back their amusement at meeting new people. "Listen, Bonnibel, they say they want to move into our town! Also they're _very_ hungry."

" Oh, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Marceline and _she_ is fine for me." Marceline smiled at BMO for being careful then she turned to Bonnibel, still feeling giddy to be talking to a beautiful girl. " Um, BMO here told me there's the Apple Tree down the street and I was thinking of going there for the evening... or earlier because I might die in 20 minutes if I don't get food in my system." Marceline must have looked funny frowning to that statement because the salesgirl giggled at her and Marceline felt herself smiling.

 _Stop, that's creepy, Marce! You're going too fast on this crush, you don't even know her that well._ Oh, but would she stop fawning over the pink girl? Psh, that's... impossible.

" Actually..." Marceline perked up to the pink girl and saw BMO looking expectantly at Bonnibel as she looked knowingly from her wristwatch to BMO with a cute smile. "We're just about to close up and we were already thinking of going to Teresa's and we would love to have your company. If that's okay, of course." BMO looked up at Marceline expectantly.

 _This is definitely small town magic, why are they so nice...? No, not everyone is that nice._ Marceline felt emotional by their kindness and felt a little struggle to hold back a tear. 

" Y-Yeah! That's completely fine, awesome! I-I would love that." She smiled blushing and feeling warm inside. BMO jumped happily and ran towards the back.

"I'm gonna go get changed!" Marceline looked after them smiling to herself.

"BMO always gets excited with new people." Marceline looked at the other girl, realizing the pink haired girl was also shorter than her but not as much as BMO. Marceline smiled.

"They're pretty easy to talk to. I wish _I_ was that easy going around people. I'm an awkward mess most of the time."

" At least you would be a _hot mess._" Bonnibel winked at her and Marceline blushed furiously feeling her ears burn. 

_Is she flirting with me bluntly? No no no, she's not interested in me, she can be naturally flirtatious or even worse,_ straight. 

Marceline was ready to become an awkward flaming puddle when BMO came back with jeans, a light yelow shirt with pixelated hearts, a light looking hoodie and their trademark cap. "Let's go feed the baby!"

_BMO, I love you._

_－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－_

They got to Apple Tree and Marceline loved everything about the place. It had a vintage feeling to it while still being modern but not an expensive looking place, rather... homely. 

" Welcome back, cutie pies! I see you got a new friend there." Marceline looked at the elder woman who she assumed was Teresa and everything about her felt like a cute and caring grandma. "Care to introduce yourself, my dear?" Teresa was already pulling Marceline by the hand as the others followed suit to a table on the back with a window towards a garden. _A_ garden _for fucks sake. Could this place be more perfect??_

" Oh, uh, I'm Marceline. I'll possibly be moving into town, if I find a place good enough and a job to live by."

Teresa looked at the others, now sitting down at the table with her, and giggled. "I'm sure you'll find one soon, my dear."

Marceline looked confused as the old lady walked away but if this lady says so, she might as well wait. For now she will focus on food, _delicious_ food. She takes the menu by the side of the table and _Ohhhh, look at all these pictures, I'm gonna stuff myself today..._

__

__－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－_ _

__

Marceline couldn't hold back when her food was getting brought. She could smell it from miles. Marceline chanced a look at her savior. 

The waitress was cool and had a relaxed aura about her. Her black hair falling in a gorgeous mess. _Is everyone in this town good-looking or am I too gay?_

The waitress looked at them but Marceline could tell after she got closer that her attention was mostly on Bonnibel as she smirked at the pink girl. Bonnibel looked at the waitress with a shy smile. 

Marceline gulped and felt uneasy. Her gut feeling telling her that something was wrong. She held her hand to her stomach. _It's okay, the food is here._

" Here's your Peperoni Deepdish Pizza with extra sauce and our famous _Fluffer._ Great choice. For BMO, the usual Shrimp Soufle. And for you..."

The waitress then turned to Bonnibel, both wearing loving smiles, never taking off her gaze as she put down the last plate. "Your Sweetchilly sauce Burger with pumpkin fries."

She leaned down to the pink girl's level and kissed her right there. Marceline felt a strange feeling in her torso in general and snapped towards her food suddenly not knowing why her hand movements felt jerky all of a sudden. _Hm, I must be so hungry._

BMO leaned towards a very quiet Marceline as Bonnibel was occupied chatting with the waitress. "That's Shoko, she and Bonnie are girlfriends." BMO giggled at their own mischief whispering. "They're really cute, aren't they?" BMO was sighing at the view of them chatting lovingly. And indeed, Bonnibel looked lovely. _Fuck, Marce, she's taken!_

She averted her eyes and started ravishing on her food with a growl. Getting herself too busy to realize the waitress was long gone. 

"Damn, girl, you're going to choke if you go too fast." Marceline then gulped too fast and felt the food get stuck in her throat and she gulped down a glass of water, but her hands were lanky and she spilled some on her shirt and choked on the water. She felt embarrassed, coughing so much on her flannel sleeve. She felt a hand patting her back lightly. "Hey, calm down, the food isn't going anywhere!" Bonnibel looked guilty for finding it all amusing but still being sweet. 

BMO handed her a napkin, narrowing their eyes. "_Killer food..._"

Marceline, already getting herself together, started laughing even though her throat burned. "I wish I had met you guys earlier."

"What are you saying? This is the best we can afford with time and space and all the beloved science so we should just make it worth the wait until now. _If_ you can handle us." Bonnibel smirked at her and Marceline couldn't help but still feel like she was _late_. But she would work something out. She would love nice people as friends. And she could definitelly make her own home in this town if she got people as nice as them with her. 

Marceline smirked. "Bonnie...bel. Are you inviting me to be your friend in a nerd way? I'll let you know that I can handle more than you know." It was her turn to wink as revenge. 

Bonnibel fixed her hair behind her ear as she bit her lip, her cheeks a faint pink. Marceline was near breakdown. "We'll see about that."

_This town will be the death of me and I couldn't care less._  



	2. The Boys Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel has a surprise for Marcy and also is very tired. Let's see where this goes, hmm?  
> BMO needs to pee and the boys are mildly addicted gamers as the autor is.
> 
> (Some sharing of insecurities in the end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor's life update/notes: Have to draw my end of course piece. I am already behind schedule and I'm trying to not spiral but yeah, I need some bubbline time now and then to keep me centered.  
> Fun fact at the end.
> 
> Note for readers: Thanks for the kudos and comments! It is heartwarming to have something I've wanted to do for some time now being liked and all that jazz. Enjoy this journey with me. We all need to sit back, relax and read some of our favorite gays sometimes.
> 
> Also to the one who said they've read a lot of bubbline fanfics, same. And yeah, I wanted to do something a bit different from what I've read so far. But reading fanfics made me realize the writers are also readers who probably have a favorite theme and or setting they've read and use something here and add their own flavor to it and there are similar themes, but damn, I still read them all lol  
> Anyway, let's get to the damn story, ya dingus(as in me).

### Chapter 2: The Boys Are Alright

"I think I shouldn't walk for a while." Bonnibel laughed at her new friend as the 3 companions walked to a tree in the garden behind Apple Tree. _Who would have thought there would actually be an apple tree there, absolute out of mind madness._

Marceline smiled as she sat down on the cleanly mowed grass and leaned against the tree which she swore had a trunk larger than the normal. _That's what she said. Hah._ She smirked and let herself relax as she closed her eyes.

" You seem in a good mood. Are you always like this after having food?"

"I'm usually happy with a full stomach, yeah, but that's not it." She giggled goofily and opened her eyes with mischief at the pink haired girl sitting down beside her. "Sit on this large trunk with me, Bonnie... bel." _Shit, I did it again._ The other girl snorted and elbowed her, too amused to be mad at the distasteful remark.

" You have a poor taste of humour."

"Says the one who snorted at it." Bonnibel psh'd her.

"I laughed at your dorkiness, thank you very much."

"Well, you're welcome for making you laugh then." Marceline bowed as best she could while sitting down and waving her hand gracefully.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a huge dork at the store, gosh. Now I don't know if I'll be able to handle you, miss." Bonnibel couldn't hide her amusement as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and Marceline laughed at her, feeling very happy to be able to joke around with someone like this so soon in her journey.

"And," Marceline looked at the pink haired girl and saw how the shoulder length pink hair waved in the soft wind of the sunset. "Bonnie is fine for me. I... like it." She smiled and, as Marceline blushed, they both averted eyes and looked over at BMO who was running around trying to catch a frog near the little pond in the corner.

Marceline felt like she were in the clouds somewhere far away from everything in this peaceful moment in the garden. _It's been so long I had some time to relax in a little nature..._ She sighed at the memories dangling at the back of her mind.

But they all had to come back down eventually.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

_Right... we were expecting someone._ Marceline didn't really like to be sour at people she didn't even know, but something didn't sit well right off the bat with Shoko. 

" No problem, babe." _Babe..._ " We were just relaxing."

"Yup, this is a nice trunk to lean on."

Bonnibel grinned at Marceline's joke for the second time and tried to hold her laughter but it slipped through and both of them started laughing.

Shoko's face, in turn, turned from confused to annoyance. "What's so funny? What happened while I wasn't here?"

Marceline startled at the rigidity of her words. She looked at Bonnie from the corner of her eyes and saw that she was tense. Red alerts ringed in the raven haired runaway as she looked back at the annoyed girl so she splurted.

"We were just making jokes about trunks... you know... crude jokes about bottom parts. That's my bad, I do have a poor taste in humour." She smirked through a lump in her throat, trying to soften it by gulping the dry feeling away. 

"Ohh, alright, hah, good one, dude." She offered her hands to the two of them. Marceline took the hand and realized it was prostetic, even though it looked real, it was hard and cold. _Wow, since when was our world so advanced?_

Both pink and raven rose to their feet. "Oh, I'm Marceline by the way. I just arrived in town but Bonnie and BMO already were very welcoming to me." She was feeling very talkative and maybe it was because BMO and Bonnie made her feel more at ease, but deep down she had this urgency to keep talking for the both of them which was crazy because they didn't do anything aside from friendly flirting. _Okay, that might be a problem on the long run._

" Right, sorry I didn't have the time to introduce before." Marceline raised an eyebrow. _But you did have the time to chat to Bonnibel._ " I'm Shoko." She nodded at her and to complete the introduction, she kissed Bonnibel's cheek. 

The runaway, or as she liked more, lone pirate, realized Bonnibel was extremely quiet for a while now. Still tense, sporting a stiff smile. Marceline's red lights were still beeping in her mind. She didn't know how to adress the situation so she tried to stay low. She didn't know their relationship and she didn't know these people well yet so sticking her nose felt shallow. Maybe when the time was right she could talk to Bonnie...

"Shoko!" BMO runned and hugged the tall woman, squeazing her arms to her body. "Otsukare!"

Having her space back, Bonnibel shuffled to Marceline's side to whisper near her as the taller girl tried to ignore the sweet scent invading her own space. "Otsukare means good job or you've tired yourself. It makes more sense in Japanese. I love the language." _I love your language._ Marceline slapped herself in her mind.

" Well, it wasn't that busy of a day." Shoko freed one arm and took off BMO's cap to place it on herself. That's when Marceline realized they were around the same height and she unsconsciously straightened her posture.

"So," Shoko turned to Bonnie and asked, "ready to go home, babe?" Marceline looked at Bonnibel and she wished her disappointment didn't show on her face as the pink girl took a glance at the runaway. _I mean, I wanted to hang out more..._ She told herself.

" Um... wait, there's something I need to check at BMO's. Can you go ahead? I'll be there to watch our series."

"Uhhh, whatever it is I'm going home anyway, I'm tired." Shoko took off the cap and put it back on BMO's head without looking, which almost smacked on their face full on. Marceline clenched her fists as her shoulders tensed. BMO fixed the cap on their head as they all watched Shoko's back as she got back inside.

A hand landed on the raven haired stress and she startled. It was Bonnibel who took her focus off the moody person. "She's usually not that bad... she must have had a hard day at work." She smiled apologetically. "Nevermind that, we have more pressing matters." Her mood improved in a blink.

Suddenly, Marceline had both BMO and Bonnibel interlacing their arms on each of her arms. "Wait, what is going on? Is this where you guys go psych! and kill me and bury me under this nice innocent apple tree?? I love nature, but I don't think I'm ready to go down yet."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. BMO wiped a tear from their eye. "No, silly, we're going to find a home for the baby! The baby is you." The last part was whispered.

"Uhh, if I'm your child now I feel so wrong." Marceline sighed abaffled at the last words. 

"And why is that?" Bonnie's eyes were too innocent for Marceline.

_Because I'm very attracted to you right now?_ Marceline felt her ears very warm. " Uhh, nevermind. Let's just go."

The hot mess turned her head and started pulling both of her scorts out of there too fast for her to see Bonnie's grin.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

"Are you puppies going home?" Teresa was holding a coffee jar, heading back behind the counter.

"Yeah, we're going to find a place for Marcy." The tall girl looked at Bonnibel, blushing at the nickname and raising her eyebrows. 

"Oh! See, I told you you'd get a place soon enough." The cute lady grinned at the girl's cute reaction, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, before I forget!" She grabbed two bags of paper behind her, one larger than the other, rounded the counter and walked over to them. "Here are today's leftovers bits." She handed the bigger one to BMO and snudged their cheek. "Tell Finn, Jake and Jermaine I said hi, will ya. And tell them I want them to drag their butts over sometime soon, it's been a week already."

BMO grinned. "Will do." And giggled on their hand as the sweet lady kissed their head.

Teresa turned to Bonnibel as she handed her the other one. "Now, I was going to hand this one to Shoko, dear, but she stormed off too fast for my old lady bums." She smiled sympathetically at the pink girl.

Bonnibel looked from the bag to the elder woman and gave her a shrug and half a smile. "Thanks, Aunt Resa. I'll handle the bag."

BMO giggled. "Heh, lady bums." The diner owner smiled and nudged their cap, making the short one squeal and laugh.

"And you," Marceline jumped as she realized she was staring longer than she should at Bonnibel, who was fidgeting with the corner of the paper bag pursing her lips in thought. 

"Uh, yes! Yes, me?" She finally looked at Teresa who was smirking at her, making her gulp.

"Come 'ere." She came in to give a hug and Marceline awkwardly hugged back blinking, feeling surprised at the physical contact. "We just met but I'd like to see more of you, dear, and hear your story some time, yeah?" She backed but held the raven haired girl's shoulders. "If you need anything you can ask me or these puppies, okay?"

Marceline got her cheek nudged and smiled. "Thank you very much and your meals were lovely, Teresa."

Teresa put her hand on her hips. "Aren't you the sweet talker. Now tell me, are you into old ladies?" She winked at her and got Marcy to blush, BMO to gasp onto their hand and Bonnie to forehead slap.

"Aunt Resa!" The pink girl was blushing at the old lady's antics.

"Well..." they all looked at Marceline. "I'm more interested in ladies in my range of age right now, I'm sorry to disappoint." She smirked at the old lady who was now chuckling. 

BMO gasped for the second time in a row and trudged Bonnibel's side with their elbow. "You guys already have something in common!"

The pink girl blinked and looked at Marceline who was rubbing her neck in embarrassment. Bonnibel smiled and wrapped her free hand around Marceline's free arm. "Now I have someone to check girls out with. I would ask Shoko but she's too jelly sometimes." She shrugged.

Marceline wanted to ask so many questions regarding Shoko and their relationship rules but she just smiled and savored the moment.

"Alright, pups, I have things to do and you have to help Marceline here. Take care and make sure to share bits with Marceline too, alright?"

They thanked the kind woman again and took their leave.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

"Sorry for the little space, BMO. Moving and all that is hard and I'm not so good of a packer... maybe if I had more time, but I rushed it a bit." She smiled apologetically at her new friend on the little space left of the backseat of her car.

"It's fine," BMO drew out the i at the last word, "I feel like a happy bird in their nest."

"BMO likes cramped spaces. They say it's comfy." Bonnibel explained. "Oh, turn this right."

Marceline drove her car with her saviors and new friends towards BMO's place. In the back of her mind she wished it wasn't a murder case. But then Teresa would be involved in the murder, and since they waited until Marceline got well fed, she would have assumed they were going to eat her afterwards. She stopped herself when she thought of how she ate at Apple Tree which clearly would have been in the equation. And also because she had to make a turn on her left.

"It's the yellow house on the right. Yeah, right here. Home sweet home." BMO already had their hand on the car's door handle as their driver was parking carefully in front of the house. "Let's go already, we're going to introduce you to Finn, Jake and Jermaine! And then we'll leave the rest of the gang for tomorrow! I'm going now, I need to pee!" And before the raven haired girl turned off her car, their nonbinary pal rushed out and dashed towards the house. 

The two girls chuckled at the scene. As the engine turned off, Marceline took a look at the big house. Two floors plus what looked like a terrace on one third of the second floor sporting a telescope looking up at the dark blue sky.

"If this will be the house I'm moving into, I'm all in. This house seems cool." She voiced to her pink friend. She was about to open her door when the pretty girl on her passenger seat stopped her.

"Wait, um, before we dive in and all, I wanted to say that it's okay if you think you don't want to stay there or move in. Just know it's your choice. We're just giving you an option." Bonnibel gave her a reassuring smile and Marceline felt great. She wouldn't have asked for anything more. They all might be trusting each other too fast, but the girl in front of her has been amazing so far.

"Bonnie... I swear that whatever I choose, it'll be my choice. And before anything, I don't even know if the others in this house will even like me." Marceline rubbed her arm.

Bonnibel placed her hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to assume anything, but from what I've seen so far, you seem sweet enough, they'll love you." The not so lone pirate smiled feeling warm inside. "And are you kidding me, you have this awesome car and have the looks of a rock star. All the boys in there will swoon at you."

"Weird, I'm craving exclusively for girl attention right now." Marceline faked being thoughtful jokingly. _Wait, fuck, I said_ right now.

" Don't we all?" Marceline looked at the bold pink girl and blushed. She had that look to her again. Flirty, or overly playful. She couldn't tell.

"W-we should go before they miss us."

"Right." Bonnibel grinned but before the raven mess thought too much on it she rushed out her door.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

"Hello! My name's Jermaine, you must be Marceline." Marceline looked at the older man in front of both of them. He was a little taller than her, wide, had thick eyebrows and was almost balding. He looked like he was almost in his 40s.

"That's me. I guess BMO told you before rushing into the bathroom?"

He chuckled. "We actually heard from Bubblegum. She texted us about you." He nodded at the pink girl, who was getting herself comfortable on the wide maroon couch and getting her phone out while she waved at them smiling.

Marceline looked at Bubblegum, stunned, with her mouth open. She raised her hand towards her in confusion. "How, I didn't even see you getting your phone out."

She shrugged. "I used to be crazy about studying and blind typing was a very useful skillset." As if to show her proof, Bonnibel held her phone out of her sight, staring at Marceline the whole time when eventually something in Jermaine's pocket ping'd.

"Oh." Jermaine retrieved his phone from his pocket and after a second he showed the surprised girl his phone and there was a chat screen. 

**Bubblegum:** Show her your phone

Then the phone ping'd again.

**Bubblegum:** Hi marcy :)

Marceline's head whipped from the phone to the pink haired girl who dared to peace sign at her.

"You smug little nerd. Okay, you're amazing, got it, no need to rub it on my face." She rolled her eyes but her smile betrayed her.

Jermaine chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. "She's always been good with technology and science in general. I mean, she even got her own lab."

"Whoa, you are a huge science nerd, I'm going to give you so much shit."

Bonnibel smirked at the threat. "Bring it on. I'm more badass than you think."

"Nerds aren't badass, nerd. Either you're a nerd, like you, or a badass rocker like me." She crossed her arms for good measure.

"Sure, dork stuff. Dream on." The pink haired girl dismissively waved her hand as she smiled and got up.

Jermaine looked up the stairs. "They're sure taking their time." He looked at the girls and pointed his thumb upstairs. "I told BMO to bring the boys down when they were done with the bathroom."

Bonnibel approached Marceline and leaned onto her with her arm on the girl's shoulder, making the tall girl startle with a jerk. Marceline could feel a tingle run through her body by the contact and stopped her heart before it leaped. _It's for your own good._

" Maybe they got caught up in a game again like last pajama party, remember?" The girl's words carressed Marceline's ear with the closeness and she felt something trying to form in her chest. _This is too fast, you gotta get yourself together before it's too late. She's just a fucking beautiful and fun-to-be-with girl, for fucks sake._

Marceline decided to voice something, anything so she could break her thoughts. "Uhh," Her voice was broken and she coughed blushing. "What happened in this pajama party?"

"The three of them went up to play a couple games and ended up playing until they fell asleep." Bonnibel shifted to rest her head on her arm still on the other girl's shoulder. "We got to watch horror movies tho, since they hate them."

Jermaine chuckled at the memory and turned to the raven girl. "You are in for our pajama parties. We mostly have fun at home with our friends. Sometimes we go out for a walk. There's a park not so far that's always chill. And if you're an alcohol kinda gal you can have the beers we always buy for the night."

Marceline tried to feel cool about it but she was getting excited with all this talk and having a place to be. "Please adopt me." She blurted.

Jermaine chuckled.

"Bonnibel seems to like you already and she's picky on who to add to her friends circle. Often she's right on who to trust so I believe you'll be a good roommate. Of course, if you want and for how long you want."

"Thanks, Jermaine." Marceline smiled. Bonnibel didn't budge from the mention of her name and the raven girl felt the girl slowly slipping and she immediately noticed what was happening.

"Oops." Marceline held the falling girl as gently as she could, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other she supported her shoulder, but the girl woke up anyway from the rustle and looked around and finally found the eyes of the one holding her. 

Having the pretty girl's eyes suddenly on her made the rescuer feel very conscious about her hands, feeling a warm wave rise to her cheeks and she froze.

"Oh, sorry, Marcy." She fixed her posture, freeing the other girl from her weight. "I didn't sleep much last night." She yawned stretching. "Are they still upstairs?"

"Sorry, girls, they're really invested in this game. They just bought it last week and I feel the pain when I have to call them to have their meals. I'll just go up and call them. You girls wait on the sofa. Don't want anyone falling."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. The sleepy girl leaded their way to the wide sofa in front of the TV and low table and plopped down patting the free space for the taller girl, who plopped down also, making the pink girl jump from the motion caused on the sofa.

"Now, don't let me sleep, Marcy. Or better," She straightened herself turning herself to the other girl and resting her arm on the back of the sofa. "You can tell me more about yourself." Bonnibel then rested her head on her arm looking cute to Marceline's eyes.

"Uh, girl, no." Bonnibel got surprised when the taller girl's hand scooped her head so she could gently straight it up. "No resting your head. That's asking to sleep in your state and you told me to keep you from sleep." She noticed how the pretty girl's cheeks were warm and soft. _Oh..._ Her thumb inconsciously carressed the girl's cheek and she jerked it away and waved it around. " That's... one thing about me, I guess. I like to keep promises. If not I get pissed at myself because it means a lot to me that people I like trust me with a promise." She rubbed her neck feeling on the spot.

Bonnibel smiled. "Well, now I know I can count on you when I need. And wow, smooth way to tell someone you like them in a specific way, Marce. You might be a romantic."

The blushing raven haired girl shrugged. "I mean, I am a musician, I have this romantic and poetic side for me. It's in the notes of my heart." Her hands played an air bass as she wiggled her eyebrows to her crush. _No crush! Bad brain!_ But she enjoyed flirting with pretty girls nonetheless.

Bonnibel giggled and suddenly they heard fast steps coming down the stairs. BMO rushed with two boys following them as fast. Their little pal jumped over the sofa's back to land between the two girls who immediately got out the way, startled but amused by their friend's impetus.

The other two boys arrived not so behind and leaned on the sofa's back, panting a little. 

"Wow, boys, you're in the basketball team but are already panting." Bonnibel giggled at their shenanigan. 

"Yo, PB, I got into the basketball to get into shape, okay? I'm a big boy." Marceline looked at the slightly chubby boy who had a messy short hair and looked a lot alike Jermaine aside from a nice mustache that fit his younger face and thin eyebrows. As to show his point, he grabbed his stomach and shaked it to them while sticking his tongue out in faux effort. Marceline smiled and Bonnibel chuckled and patted his belly.

Satisfied with the answer, the pink girl turned to the other boy, who looked nothing alike the other boys. He had lighter skin color and his hair, at least from what spilled from his white bear eared beanie, was a smooth and bright blond. "So, what's your excuse, Finn?"

"Umm," he looked between the girls as he straightened his shirt and beanie, now blushing. "I moved too suddenly?" Seeing that no one was convinced he blurted. "Okay, I skip the cardios we're supposed to do home. Not my fault they launched Cheddar Knight and kept lauching so many updates. I get excited with all their cool missions and events! Gouda Grommet? Ricotta Ricochet? I mean, come on!" He threw his arms up and Marceline noticed his metalic prosthetic arm and wondered if it had the same fate as Shoko's. _That's deep connection right there. Or not, I watch too many series._

Jermaine arrived and coughed. "Boys, we have a new friend home." He shuffled towards Marceline and put his hand on her shoulder. "This is Marceline. Marceline, this is Finn and Jake." He gestured towards the blond boy and the brown haired boy respectively as the boys waved smiling. "We were thinking of having her move here for as long as she-"

"YEAH!" Both of the boys agreed in unison without questions, to which Jermaine creased his eyebrows. 

"You boys are too gullible. I want you guys to at least question the subject of focus and weight down the pros and cons. If that's okay with you, Marceline."

"Totes fine for me. I could be a killer. Ask away, boys." Finn raised his hand. "Yes, Finn?"

"Uh, how old are you and do you have a... are you in a relationship with anyone?" He asked blushing.

Marceline wanted to scream inside at the possibility of the boy having a thing for her even though he's underaged but she drowned the thought down and answered calmly. "I'm 20 and nah."

Her eyes inconsciously drifted towards the other two on the sofa, who were looking through their phones together but Bonnibel's eyes met hers for a brief second before drifting back to what BMO was showing her. Marceline averted her eyes back to the boys. "I guess I've been too passive to get in a relationship for a long time now, aka focusing on job and music only. Gotta get money to move and be an artist, right?"

"Cool." Finn seemed happy with her answer so the older girl deemed it a success. It was time for Jake to rise his hand to which Marceline perked.

"You mentioned music. What instruments do you play and are you in a band?"

All of the heads around her raised towards her. "Whoa, why is everyone looking at me now? Okay, I play mostly bass and I guess my voice is my instrument too? But I can play a lot of string instruments and sometimes I like to do some percussions and piano too. And I had a band but we had to disband. It was complicated. We still jam together sometimes and Keyla, the guitarist, is my best friend who I'll have to update later now that I remembered." She looked at them closely and realized they had their mouths open. The boys specially had their eyes glowing.

"Wow, dude, you're awesome." Jake awed. "I can only play viola. I played on our school's talent show but that's it."

"Yeah, you're like a rock star genius. Can we watch you practice? I swear I'll be quiet." Finn covered his mouth to show his dedication.

Marceline chuckled. "Sure. Does this mean I'm in? Can I please live here with you guys? I mean, I don't need to know you're all nice guys and pal already." She poked BMO on the cheek and got some giggles. 

"And I swear I'll be a nice roommate. I'm done with drama in my life as well as I can avoid." She raised her hand and put her other hand on her chest. 

"Alright," the pink haired girl caught everyone's attention. "Those who are in favor of having Marceline move in, raise your hands."

Needless to say, everyone raised their hands. Even the pink girl. 

Jake found it funny. "You don't even live here, PB."

"Oops, sorry, I'm sleepy." She blushed. "But that doesn't change my thoughts. It'll be nice to know Marcy got to stay somewhere I trust."

"Wow, love you too, P-bubs." Marceline smirked at the nickname she made but still appreciated the other girl's thoughtfulness.

"I'm a great friend." She smiled sleepily. "Now, that it's settled I'm going home. I gotta watch series with Shoko. Probably just sleep in the middle tho." She yawned proving her state and got up.

The boys were saying their goodbyes when Marceline stopped the sleepy girl. "Wait, it's late and you came in my car. Are you walking? How far is it?"

Bonnibel smiled and she seemed drunk from sleep with her body wobbling. She grabbed the raven haired girl's hand and squeezed it. "It's fine, it's like 15 minutes from here and our town is pretty chill. I'll be fine."

"But... I have a car and you're clearly very sleepy and I want to thank you for all this. Also you get home sooner." Marceline raised her eyebrows to finish her deal.

"Well..." Perking up at the reasonable offering, the girl looped her arm around Marceline's. "What are we waiting for then?" She smiled content with the arrangement.

Marceline decided she would never not feel giddy about a pretty girl linking arms with her. Definitely not because it was a crush, grown too fast per se. She would feel giddy with any and every girl, of course. _Okay, maybe that's not a good phrasing._ However, she would keep on denying herself.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

Marceline parked her car in a free space in the parking lot beside the 2 story row of apartments.

"Thanks for the ride, Marce. Saves me more energy to recharge." Bonnibel stretched as best as she could in her seat.

"The least I can do for arranging a place for me. You've been awesome so far. No one's gone that far for me. Not even Keyla. And Keyla is a very nurturing person. Once she nursed my pinky toe I bumped on the bathroom door. Well, she just gave me ice cream but works better than anything." She smiled at her anecdote.

"Now I'll know to always have ice cream for you." She smiled, "And I know we just met and it would seem weird for an outsider, but we, BMO, Jermaine, our group of friends, we love to have new friends. It does take a while for me but details aside, it's just our natural stance to help out. I'm glad it hasn't weirded you out yet."

"Are you kidding me? You all are like... the best anyone could ask for. You say I'm not weirded out yet, but you guys could think I'm annoying anytime soon. And I won't force you to be friendly with me if you think you've had enough of me. I just..." Marceline looked down at her feet. "I know I already said it, but if we had met earlier maybe... maybe I would have turned out better. Ugh, I hate to repeat things, sorry." She was clenching her fists on her lap, feeling it getting harder to breathe.

Suddenly she felt a warmth on her white knuckles. "Hey. We all can wonder what if I did this earlier, but you know, maybe the you from right now is the best for going into the right here right now." Marceline then glanced at the pink and pretty girl, who was smiling. Blue eyes, still bright in the shadows, looked outside. "It's weird but I like to think that things have their times because of a very calculated projection in the back of our heads. It's like it has been layed out on our unconscious and we're slowly going through it." She gestured with a passion in her voice. "Maybe we skip parts of the plan or have it elongate because of other people's plans, but then we're sooner or later back on track. I mean, you probably never thought of meeting us exactly because we didn't know each other yet so that would be weird." The blue irises were back to Marceline's greens. "But if it's a place to stay you have planned out, we already got you covered in the now. And if that's only a goal in your final destiny, then good! You got closer to it, and Marceline," the girl then squeezed her hand and smiled warmly. "You can always count on us if you need."

Marceline breathed deeply and a sliver of laughter escaped through her exhale. She put her hand on her temples and rubbed her face. "Wow... um, that's a lot to take in but... thanks. I guess I spend too much time thinking on alternative outcomes that I forget about what I'm doing a lot of times."

Marceline knew she opened up her vault, the vault she tried to keep from her father for so long and the same one was getting opened easily by a girl she just met and she couldn't care less. She took a deep breath. 

"I feel lost and left behind. Like time is shifting for everyone except me, but... I guess I was looking through other perspectives and places. Shit. Sorry, language." Bonnibel only smirked and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Marceline smiled and sighed. "The thing about plans... I think I don't have one... I mean, sometimes I wish there was a place I can be completely myself and carefree and _present._ Maybe... "

She swallowed a huge lump from her throat and continued. " Maybe I just want a deeper connection to people. To feel like I really belong. It's weird to say this but it's like I've lived too long already and it's tiring to see all these people eventually drift away and see the strings break one by one. Then I end up thinking I'm not trying enough every now and then." Marceline realized she grabbed onto the warmth on her hand and had been holding it for a while already but didn't want to let go yet. She messed her hair with her other hand, exhaling a lot of steam. "Sorry, I got carried away. I kept you long enough, I shouldn't keep you longer with my weird thoughts. But," She squeezed the hand and looked at its owner with a smile. "Thank you a lot. I mean it."

Bonnibel then suddenly leaned across and hugged the raven haired girl as best she could in the red lonely car in the street. She sighed and it tingled Marceline's ear. "Girl... you are definitely a romantic." She chuckled. "Relationships are hard, either if it's friendship or romantic... but you can work it out eventually, I know you will."

Distance was taken again and Marceline couldn't process the hug yet. She looked abafled at the blue eyes and saw they had more emotions to it than a few minutes ago. She blinked and brushed away some haze.

"See you tomorrow? We got some things planned and you're invited. BMO will gladly explain it to you if you ask." Bonnibel smiled and turned to open the door. 

"Oh!" Bonnibel was already out when she remembered the bag Teresa had prepared for her and Shoko and opened it to retrieve something from a laminated wrapping. "Open up!"

Before Marceline could understand what was happening, she opened her mouth and munched on whatever the girl leaning on the passenger seat popped into her mouth. She widened her eyes. It was sweet with the right ammount of salty, a little munchy but her mouth was having a blast. "Whoa! Is this the pumpkin fries you had earlier? This is so good!"

The pink girl popped one in her mouth too as she giggled. "Yup. You _need_ to have the ones fresh and crunchy from the frier. And I'll have to be there to see your reaction." She pointed another fry piece at Marceline before she popped it into her mouth.

" Bonnibel P-bubs... are you asking me on a date? What will Shoko think about your endeavors with a stranger?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "You're barely a stranger by now. I fed you like a baby and you accepted it." She smirked to which Marceline snorted.

"I'll take that as a symbol of our friendship then. See you tomorrow, Bonnie." She couldn't keep the sweetness from slipping through her words and as soon as Bonnibel said her goodbye, closed the car door and went to the staircase, Marceline let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Marceline couldn't explain why, but the girl now closing the door to her apartment on the second floor after waving a goodbye to her made her feel something deep inside her gut. And she knew it was too conceited, but she just knew Bonnibel would mean a lot to her in this new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was a big heart to heart for new encounters, but sometimes you just feel it's easy to tell a stranger A LOT. Less possible losses, I guess.
> 
> Fun fact about the autor: I'm making manga at a technical school in Japan, Osaka. Probably not really big of a deal but there'll be a graduation exposition in Osaka in February 23, 24th 2019 if any of the readers are around... which would be very difficult lol But hit me up if you'd want to show up. Japan is pretty chill.
> 
> Also hold your horses for introduction of the other characters. I like to have some kind of entrance for them, even tho I'm focused on our dear bubbline. Also I'm a little slow on the pace, but I never know if it's okay or not and I have the same problem in my mangas. So let me know what you think about the pacing if anything at all.
> 
> Also also, I told myself I wouldn't type on my phone but the only reasonable place to have time to write is in bed before sleeping or in the train as I commute one hour away from my grandma's, although by typing in the train I had a really bad muscle pain afterwards, probably because of the lack of arm space but I got to finish it and my arm's fine now, yay!
> 
> Anyway, comments and thoughts are appreciated <3


	3. Gassle Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a picnic kind of day as BMO had planned. Marceline goes out with her new friends to meet more of the supposedly large group of friends. They have a surprise as another supposedly "friend" joins in uninvited and make a huge ruckus on the supposedly small picnic. Supposedly, not necessarily true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just need to say that... there's a nasty bitch in this chapter. So be carefull of the nasty bitch.

### Chapter 03: Gassle Gossip

"WAKE UP, IT'S PICNIC DAY!!" Marceline grunted at the voice running around the house. _It's still not my time to shine and rise. See, too sleepy to order._ She grabbed the pillow and burried her head on it.

It took a brief while for Marceline to realize she was waking up in a new place and she startled awake, sitting up too fast and making herself get dizzy. "Ugh, fucking anemia." She blinked until her sight came back to her and looked around after rubbing her eyes. 

She was staying in the room that BMO initially had, who soon moved to the low attic that didn't have enough space for Marceline to stand up. They said they liked the atmosphere better and the ammount of space was just right, so BMO slept there on their futon, walls and corners decorated with things they gathered over some years. It was their den and it was pretty cool in Marceline's book.

The room she was staying in was mainly white with teal stripes on two walls of the cubic room. The bed didn't have a header, having the matress connect directly to the wall, which Marceline quite liked. There were almost empty shelves on the walls, still holding books here and there and thingamabobs displayed in a non orderly fashion.

She looked at the boxes Jermaine gave her to get her things out of her car and bring into the room without much hassle, in front of the closet.

She heard more noises down the hall, unintelligible through the closed door. _Oh, they had this picnic happening today._

Deeming it was better to start getting ready, Marceline stood up from the bed, only on her panties and a large T-shirt, feeling a cold air hit her warm just-woken-up skin, so she squirmed to the duffle bag beside the boxes to retrieve some clothes.

Marceline was in the room's bathroom when she heard noises getting closer and suddenly the door to her room burst open and Marceline startled with her toothbrush in her mouth and still without pants on.

"Marceline, if you're not up yet, I'm gonna spray water on your-" And to the raven haired ball of sleepiness, it was her crush who rushed in and now looked at Marceline and her naked legs. _Wait, why is she looking at my legs._ She blushed feeling very naked as she also remembered she didn't have a bra on.

Bonnibel spoke as she relaxed and leaned on the bathroom door frame. "You're awake." She stated looking around the bathroom and picking up some of Marceline's makeup stuff, looking through them.

"Uh, yeah, an' s'hill hinda nahed, dude." She resumed blushing and brushing her teeth. "You s'hared me."

"Sorry." Bonnibel seemed genuinely sorry and she turned to go sit on the bed.

Marceline's morning routine didn't take so long and soon she had her makeup ready. Simple and clean. She smiled to her reflection and shrugged. She started brushing her hair as she got back to the room and sat down beside the waiting girl who was looking through twitter but smiled at the approaching girl and put her phone down.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

_Aside from the usual apocalypse with gooey zombies nightmare, sure._ " Yup. I thought I was going to spend a night in my car yesterday so I couldn't be more glad."

Marceline then took notice of something the pink girl was holding. A spray bottle with presumably water in it.

"What's that for?" Marceline pointed at the bottle.

Bonnibel blinked at the bottle. "Oh, um, holy water to exorcise the sleep away?" Bonnibel raised her shoulders sheepishly. "It works on the boys."

"You were going to spray water on me?? Give me that." The still pantsless girl snatched the spray bottle from the girl beside her and stood up, spraying the startled girl, who was giggling despite the attack. "How does it feel now, huh?" Marceline grinned.

Bonnibel's arms got the most of the attack but she still got some on her face. She rubbed the water off her face on her large sweater collar. "Okay, maybe I deserved that. And I'm just not going to get back at you because you're still a new friend and you just woke up."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What, can't take me? You gotta do more than those excuses, girl." She smirked before she turned to her bathroom again, shaking the bottle in her hand.

"Psych!" Bonnibel snatched the bottle from the girl's hand and started spraying water on her face, arms and legs, to Marceline's disgrace. But she still smiled.

"You cheater!!" Marceline was pushed into the bathroom by the attack, where she was cornered. Marceline grabbed Bonnie's wrists to stop the advances but it didn't stop the water from spraying everywhere. "Why are you so strong, glob!"

The pink attacker snorted. "Do you even lift, bruh?" They wriggled and turned and soon Marceline felt the sink countertop bump on her thighs high from behind and she froze, very aware of their positions now. Marceline got hold of a left hand with her right, occupying it from doing anything. Her left hand got hold of Bonnie's wrist, the hand holding the bottle that was now calm with the girls' predicament and closeness.

Marceline gulp'd blushing as their lower bodies were flush and Marceline felt butterflies and something else lower she didn't want to recognize. A single move could be dawning. Before the other girl moved, Marceline saw a shadow in the girl's eyes. A lot of confusion and something else she couldn't grasp. Everything happened fast and now the pink girl, more pink than ever, stepped back fast.

Bonnibel cleared her throat. "Sorry, got a little competitive." She grabbed Marceline's hand, helping her right herself. "Are you okay?"

Marceline accepted the help then rubbed under her buttcheeks. "Girl... you're more aggressive than I thought. But yeah, my thighs will be fine." Bonnibel grimaced guiltily and shy, whispering sorry. "It's really fine, I promise." Marceline grabbed the other girl's hand and intertwined her pinky with Bonnie's, conscious of how more softer her crush's hand was in comparison to her caloused fingers.

"Now get out of my room and let me change so we can go to the picnic." Marceline chuckled, turning the confused girl's body towards the room and guiding her by her shoulders out of the room. "And tell everyone I like tomatoes if anyone got some sandwiches going." She closed the door and walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, allowing herself to blush furiously. _Fuck._

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

Marceline went down the stairs and immediately saw Bonnibel, because she was on the sofa, of course, and Shoko beside her, talking about cops or something. Bonnibel was listening and laughing at times, answering here and there. The descending girl sighed unconsciously through her nose.

"Morning, Marceline." She looked towards the round dinning table to the left near the entrance to the kitchen. There was a big plastic box half filled with sandwiches. Plates and wrappings through the table holding slices of diverse ingredients. She looked at Jermaine who had a plain bread slice on his hand, smiling at her. "Did you sleep well at night?"

"Yeah, thanks again for adopting me." Marceline approached the man and gave him a hug. She was feeling great and cuddly today.

"Aww, I can't say no to you anymore now and not even hug right now because these hands have touched ham and cheese." He raised his hands a little frustrated but he smiled. "You're welcome, dear."

Marceline smiled. "Need any help?"

"Oh, I'm fine here and got some tomato specials for you." The girl smiled appreciatively and thanked Jermaine before taking a look at Bonnie, who was now going upstairs, maybe going to the bathroom. Shoko, who was still on the sofa, glanced at her as she noticed her and gave her a salute and a 'yo'. _We had a bumpy start but I guess Shoko's fine._ Marceline waved back smiling. " Oh, wait, do you have anything you don't or can't eat, Marceline?"

Marceline looked back at Jermaine. "Hmmm, I don't like... some sea foods. But other than that I'm fine."

"Good! And if you're still willing to help I think the boys could use some help in the kitchen. Oh!" He chuckled remembering something embarrassed. "I forgot we got someone to introduce you in the kitchen. Go ahead!"

Marceline assented and pushed the kitchen door that went both ways. Upon entering, her eyes flew to the colorful girl taking cookies from the oven. She had blond hair, a yellow sweater and a rainbow skirt. _She's either a very proud person, or she likes colors. Or both._

Finn and Jake were loading another batch into a different tray and were pretty focused. Suddenly the blond girl let out a brief screech and put the tray abruptly on the kitchen counter isle in the middle looking at Marceline, hand on her chest. "나를 그렇게 놀라게하지 마라. You scared me, girl!" Marceline blinked at the language. _Korean?_

The boys looked from the new girl to Marceline and greeted her. 

"That was some first impression." Jake laughed at the situation. "Let me introduce you guys to each other. Marceline, this is Lady, my girlfriend. And Lady, this is Marceline, our new roommate."

Lady approached Marceline and hugged her. "So nice to meet you, Marceline!"

Marceline hugged back smiling at the gesture. "Nice to meet you, and wait, your name is Lady?"

"It's my English name. It's fancy and I like it." She raised the corners of her skirt a bit while crossing her legs and crouching a little.

Marceline did the same, but gentleman style, putting her hand on her torso and bowing. "M'lady." Lady giggled appreciatively. "So, need any help here?"

They all looked back at the trays and found Finn who got hold of the distraction to munch on a cookie and had crumbles around his mouth. It was Jake who swatted the hand already going to grab another. "Finn!! You gotta wait 'til the picnic, man!"

"Hnnnn, but they're so good. I love Lady's cookies..." Finn pouted to Lady but it didn't work it's magic. Lady was frowning at him. "Man, I'm losing my baby cuteness."

The girls giggled and Finn continued loading the tray with Marceline's help while Jake and Lady unloaded the baked cookies into a metal rack to cool off.

 

They were almost done with the cookies when Jermaine entered the kitchen butt first to wash his hands off. "Hey, guys. I got all the samiches done, but when I realized, Bonnie had been gone for a while now, probably with BMO. Can someone go get them? Shoko is asleep on the couch and I don't want to wake her up until we really need to go."

Marceline straightened her back. "I'll go."

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Marceline climbed the stairs coming out from the ceiling on the corridor of the second floor. She stuck her head in there to see Bonnibel and BMO crouching around something and talking almost too low for her to hear.

"Hey, guys. Jermaine sent me to get you guys ready. What are you up to in there?" She approached them and saw what they were looking at. A sort of drone with strange form and animalistic body. It looked like a creature.

"Hey, Marcy. We're doing the last check up on Timmy." Bonnie placed a hand on what Marceline supposed was a head.

"Timmy is my baby drone I raised from scraps. It was quite a journey to find the perfect parts to fit my blueprint." BMO picked it up and now Marceline saw the body for what it was. It had legs and a head, stuck to the body that contained some tiny but sturdy looking propelers, 8 in all, 4 upwards and 4 downwards. The ones under slightly tilted outwards. 

Marceline was amazed. "BMO, you built it yourself? That's incredible! Does it work?"

BMO smiled proudly. "Actually Bonnie helped with some mathmatics and physics. We're going to test it today, but it should work from our calculations."

"Yup, we're geniuses." They high-fived to Marceline's amusement.

"This picnic got a whole lot more exciting, holy sheeeez, sorry." Marceline stopped herself before she swore.

"You know, we don't really mind swearing. Fuck it." Bonnie shrugged and BMO assented.

Marceline smiled, but soon she remembered her job. "Okay, this is all fun but we should go downstairs with the others. Seems like we're soon to move, guys. Pack Timmy up and let's go!"

BMO packed Timmy into a secure cushioned bag and they headed down.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

Jermaine and Marceline got their cars running as they split into two teams to go to the park, not so far but with all their food and things, they thought it would be easier to bring them with their cars.

Finn, Jake and Lady were in Jermaine's car while Bonnibel, Shoko and BMO were in Marceline's, currently listening to some indie rock songs from Marceline's spotify.

They were talking about the other friends they would introduce Marceline to.

"So, how many people will be there?" Marceline was preparing herself to how many new people she would have to socialize with. 

"Hmmm, who did we invite again?" Shoko asked for Bonnie's help, who was sitting on the passenger seat as she liked the best as it made her less carsick.

Marceline glanced for a second at Bonnie who brought her hand up and started counting. "Let's see... aside from us 8 there'll be around 3 more? There's not many more to our group. Phoebe and Tiffany from Finn's school, and Prismo, Jake's friend from when he was in school, who's in their basketball team."

"Oh, and Brook." Bonnibel looked at Shoko in confusion. "The girl from that big diner close to the road with those killer breakfast meals."

"You didn't tell me you were inviting anyone. I mean, I thought it was a more closed encounter with our friends."

"Oh... well, the more the merrier, right? She's not bad, PB."

"I know." Bonnibel sighed. "I just hope she didn't invite more people. It might get overwhelming."

"Mmhmm..." Shoko averted her eyes, looking suspicious.

Bonnibel facepalmed. "Whatever, we'll deal with it."

BMO hugged their bag containing the drone more protectively. "If anyone hurt my baby, I'm painting red."

Suddenly Marceline felt a little scared.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

"Here is good and we have a nice shade too." Jermaine gestured to a big area beside a big tree with wide shading. A clear view towards the park's wide grass area.

They spread the bamboo sheets across the grass so they could make a big circle or so around a banquet in the center, where they decided to place the containers with the food, but still have space so people could cross over around the borders. It was 4 square sheets in all.

Marceline sat down beside BMO and soon Bonnie, who dragged Shoko behind, sat down beside her and Marceline smiled, not able to contain the little happiness and light butterflies in her stomach.

Jake sat down with Lady beside BMO, Jermaine beside Jake and Finn sat down on the opposite side of the girls, perhaps waiting for his friends from school.

They got their drinks poured and soon three people approached their picnic. A red head adorning black and warm colors, a blonde adorning shorts despite the weather and blue sweater, kind of similar to Finn's, and a brunette afro tall, athlete like person with their highneck snickers adorning some orange and pink pants and shirt. It was respectively Phoebe, Tiffany and Prismo. Prismo had brought them in his car.

Phoebe was the one to talk first to Marceline as soon as she arrived. "So you might be Marceline, the rock star! I like your flannel and knit cap. Very stating." She nodded with her hand on her chin.

Marceline raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking around and pointing towards the newcomers. "Okay, did someone tell them the extent of my gayness? No one says that unless they know you're gay, or they want you to be." She threw back at Phoebe, raising her eyebrow accusingly.

Prismo chimed in. "Oh, cutie, I want everyone to be gay." They all laughed. "But seriously, someone has been really excited to have a new member and might have spilt some things in a group chat." He looked deliberately at Bonnie, who blushed and looked at Marceline, who in chain blushed at the thought of the pink girl excited with her overall.

Bonnibel waved her hands in defense. "Look, I didn't mean to be weird or to just spill stuff about you, I wanted to tell how awesome you were and what happened and, how platonically I think about you, and that sounded really weird, glob."

Marceline only laughed to Bonnie's surprise and all the other's amusement. "It's okay, Bonnie. And as long as it's been all good things about me you told them, I'm cool with it." She smiled at Bonnibel's adorableness, who smiled thankfully but still guiltily as she promised it was all positive things.

Shoko was opening up all the containers for everyone, somehow unfazed but also very pensively. Marceline felt very weird.

 

"Hey, Marceline? I'm Tiffany. Do you like banana cakes?" Tiffany was holding the container they brought.

"I love every cake, dude. Did you bring some?"

"Yeah, here." Tiffany opened the container and left it near Marceline and BMO. "Feel free to have some. I made it myself."

"That's cool, thanks." Tiffany smiled and went to sit beside Finn and Phoebe. Finn soon hugged Tiffany with an arm and Marceline saw Tiffany blush a little. Marceline smiled at the cute people. She looked at Phoebe and Prismo who were overall fiery and blunt people, a good balance from the kinda shy Tiffany. Maybe not so shy as they joked very lively with their friends. They were high schoolers with lots of energy whatsoever.

As soon as Finn got the drinks for the three new members in the picnic, Jermaine tried grabbing the attention of everyone but they were still talking, the only ones who stopped talking were Lady, Marceline and Bonnibel. Jake was talking to Prismo, the three high schoolers were talking to each other and Shoko talked to BMO about some series.

Lady was the one to make a move. "If you're listening to me, clap one time." Marceline, Bonnie and Jermaine clapped, grabbing Jake and Prismo's attention. "If you're listening to me, clap two times." This time Shoko and BMO turned to the group and found Lady. "If you're listening to me, clap three times." The high schoolers were the last ones to realize what was going on, being the ones who were doing the most noise overall. They all clapped the last time Lady repeated the practice, amusing Marceline.

"Thanks, Lady." Jermaine turned to everyone. "Thanks everyone for coming! As we all know, we have a new member to the CaniWick family. And also BMO has a project they want to show and everyone will witness their progress, be it a success or failure, it'll be amazing, I'm sure." He smiled. "Now, let's just dig into the food and have fun!" He raised his drink with everyone and they all began the feast and began talking again or just asking whose food was theirs.

Marceline absentmindedly grabbed a cupcake and with the first bite, her eyes almost popped from her eyes. Everything about the cupcake was perfect. The dough consistency, the different but slight crunchyness at the surface of the cupcake that reminded a bit of a scone, but it was still puffy and moist inside, with a topping that spread in her mouth to blend with the dough in an even sweetness. She couldn't help groaning in approval.

She got conscious about the noise she made and realized a pink blur was facing her in the periphery of her vision. She took a glance at her while taking another bite, raising her eyebrows. Bonnibel looked expectantly at her. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"Have you tried these? They're really fucking good. I want to marry this cupcake right now."

"Thanks, I pride myself with my sweet babies." She took one and took a bite. Marceline's jaw was on the floor. If she wasn't mistaken, she would swear they were made by a rich chef who spent their entire life mastering the making of baked goods. The most delicious cupcake of her whole life made by the beautiful girl in front of her with only 20 years on her, who happened to be her crush. _I won't marry this cupcake, I'll marry the one who made it._ Marceline gulped down her stupid thought and made herself choke.

Bonnibel soon handed her a cup of water or was it juice? _Apple juice, sweet._ " That's the second time you choke on food and it's still the second day we've met."

When Marceline calmed down, she cleaned her mouth with her sleeve. "I got distracted. Also happens a lot when I try to just silk a thought down, it's a bad habit, glob." She coughed a few last times for good measure.

Bonnibel snorted suddenly. "Was it sexual?"

Marceline blurted. "Wha- NO! I mean, no, you pervert!" She pushed Bonnibel lightly but chuckling a bit.

Shoko got into the conversation. "She can't be, dude. She's ace."

Marceline's mind went to sports but soon she got it with an elongated 'oh'. "Girl, you're quite the pervert for an ace person." She chuckled.

Bonnibel hadn't blushed the first time but now she was and she didn't look so pleased. "Well, they're not mutually exclusive." She glared pointedly at Shoko who shrugged with a 'whatever' and stood up to go interact with the high schoolers.

Marceline blinked at Shoko's back. "Uh... so," she turned to Bonnibel. "I don't know if it's asking too much or asking the wrong person but.... so, does that mean Shoko's also ace? I just don't know how an ace and not ace person deal in a relationship. Although they could sort things out... but then again one could just get frustrated...?? Sorry, you can tell me to shut up anytime."

Bonnibel blinked but then chuckled. "You ramble, that's cute." Marceline blushed, rubbing her neck. "And you didn't ask out of malice, so it's fine. She is ace. Um... yeah." Bonnibel started spacing out, pensively.

Marceline got worried and put a hand on Bonnie's back, leaning a bit to look at her better. "Is everything okay? What are you thinking about?"

"...I'm just confused about something, it's nothing. It's weird and I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry, I just need to sort it out first in my head before I say anything stupid that is only a hunch that could be wrong." She looked at Marceline apologetically. "Sorry, but thanks for asking anyway. I appreciate it."

Marceline pushed the disappointment aside. _It's not about me and she wants her space._ She nodded. " It's cool, I understand. Just know I'm here if you need an ear or two." She smiled genuinely now.

Bonnibel thanked her again, her smile, although a little sad, back on her.

"Now where's Timmy?"

BMO somehow listened to Marceline and shouted across the picnic. "MY BABY IS READY TO FLY!"

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

The strange creature slowly took off from the ground. It carefully carried itself above the picnic, above the tree, above the park. They were all amazed at it. They were all looking up when a new voice thundered into the group. 

"Hello, guys! I'm sorry I'm late, Brad wouldn't take his hands off me. Good thing Brenda came to pick me up." Marceline and all of the others looked at the newcomers. Purple and Yellow. The one who just talked had her hair a very light ashy purple, having heavy makeup that looked really good and skinny jeans that looked good on her curvy body. She was holding a little bag, probably just for makeup, her celphone and money. It was very small.

"Are you kidding me? It's Brook. It's always been Brook." The blonde girl crossed her arms on her summer dress. She had a tiara for her beautiful long hair and bangs. "This is the last time I drive you anywhere."

Shoko came in waving her hands. "Heeey, girls. Glad you came. Um, we have a new girl in town I want to introduce." She then guided Brook by the shoulders from behind so she could stop a meter from Marceline. The other girl had perked at 'new girl in town' and naturally followed behind.

Shoko wasn't saying anything so Marceline took the lead. "Hey, I'm Marceline." She pointed her. "Brook, right?"

Brook's expression softened significantly. "Yeah, nice to meet you." She smiled and then glared pointedly at the purple girl. "See, even the new girl got it already."

But the girl being accused didn't care. She pushed Shoko and Brook aside and came close to Marceline. Too close for our girl's liking. "New girl in town, what did you come for in this good for nothing town?"

"Uhhh, getting out from the city? I just wanted a fresh start, I guess." Marceline shrugged and looked at Bonnie, who immediately got her message for help and approached.

"Hey, our town is not so bad and you like it. This town is basically your playground, isn't it, Laura."

"It's Laura Samantha Parker for you, Chiclet. But I'll let you abbreviate."

Marceline felt the static and looked around for something to save this from turning bad, but she couldn't find anything. So she tried to be civil with the intimidating girl.

"Hey, do I call you LSP too? Cool name by the way."

The girl's eyes shifted from Bonnibel to Marceline and in Marceline's mind they made a sound as they moved.

LSP suddenly shoved her finger on Marceline's shoulder, her face close to Marceline. "Look, this town is mine and it runs with my help. No one talks about things I don't know and I'll be the one who spreads about your presence, so let's do this: you tell me a secret and I promise to not spread anything bad about you. Deal?"

"The fu-"

"L.S.P." Bonnibel warned pointedly. "Don't make me punch you in the face again. Leave her alone."

"Oh. Oh, wow. Bonnibel." The mean girl put her hand on her chest in some kind of mock. "You, are totally crushing this girl."

Bonnibel twitched in place. "Wha-"

"The last time you said something like that was about some girl you were ogling about. Oh, wait, it was Shoko. What a shock-o." She turned to Shoko who was getting confused and surprised, hurt. "I'm sorry, dear. I had to be the messenger."

Shoko then got angry and was ready to pounce LSP, but it was Brook who grabbed the mean girl project and pushed her into the grass. "Why do you have to make people's lives a hell? Don't make me kick your ass like I always did when we were just kiddos. Just let them be, you globdarn spoiled _bitch_."

Everyone was shocked and tense at the whole discourse. Everyone but Prismo who was grinning surprised with his hand on his mouth open with an 'o' shape, whispering _holy shit_ while holding Phoebe's shoulder who soon got dragged into his mischief.

LSP was surprised by the attack but soon came back to her bitch mode as she glared at Brook. "Are you a psycho?? I'm just telling people how the world is! Bonnibel totally has a thing for this girl, I don't know what, but I just tell what I see, I'm not the fucking villain here."

"Look, what you think you see is not what it is. And even if, note the if, it is how you saw, it's not your fucking business to go telling and humiliating people like that. I'm sick of your shit, I don't even know why I drove you here."

LSP stood up, but she was grinning as if she had the upper hand. Which made Brook realize something as her face darkened. 

"Well, I'm happy you got that out of your chest, Brook." LSP passed her hand on Brook's shoulder, a little too long for Marceline's comfort on watching it all unfold. "But I need to go because I got better things to do than be with some losers." She turned to Bonnibel while she went on her way. "Oh, I'm sorry you have to pass your time with these poor people. Well, you were always the humble one of us two." Bonnibel clenched her fists so she wouldn't punch LSP. Bonnie didn't want anything to do with her bullshit anymore and she made her sick with all the blows she would incessantly spill at them.

But she reminded herself the day wasn't about the purple girl who always liked to steal everyone's floor so only her could stand up. It was about her friends and the cool thing BMO and her made and it was about welcoming Marceline.

 _Marceline._ Who was now looking around confused and angry. Bonnie felt bad that she had to see that shitshow.

Shoko was pacing around, almost hyperventilating. "Shoko." Bonnibel came to her and rubbed her back.

Shoko immediately started blubbering. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought more people, I don't know why Parker did all that, she's always been good to me. Jesus, why was she such a bitch to you?! That made me so angry, I swear I was this close on punching her."

Bonnibel knew it wasn't so appropriate but she snorted. "Well, that's two of us. I guess she could have been good to you, and she was my friend back in mid school but she changed in high school and I didn't, much. Well... I did find out I was gay as heck." She smiled but it faded as soon as it came. "And the new LSP just didn't seem safe anymore... so I stopped hanging out with her. Maybe she's mad at me, who knows." She shrugged, her mouth making a thin line for a second.

Brook approached the two girls with her shoulders squared. "Look, Bonnibel, I'm so sorry for just coming and bringing her here. I thought she had changed and we had a good moment last week, but I don't know what happened today, she just bounced back? I can't even process... Anyway, I'm really sorry and I'd understand if you want me gone from the picnic."

"No, it's not your fault and I don't mind if you stay." She sighed. "Sorry it all happened, I think LSP has a vendetta against me, I don't really know why, but it's been like this since high school." She then put her hand on Brook's arm and squeezed. "You're welcome here, Brook. And it's not like it's _my_ picnic."

Brook giggled. "But you're clearly a leader. You've always been really cool since I saw you in high school." Bonnibel got surprised and all the shitshow, even in all it's badness, made her realize Brook wasn't a bad girl, she just had some bad company. "And thanks, Bonnibel. For letting me stay."

"No problem, you're a cool girl yourself. I'm surprised I never realized. Maybe I was too caught up on the drama LSP always started around me."

"Yeah, I always wondered what was up with you two. But who cares, I just want to forget what just happened, ugh." She shaked herself making Bonnie and Shoko chuckle. 

They soon offered her some food. The others soon back to whatever they were doing. The high schoolers were still talking about the purple mean girl, talking about the time when she would get furious for not having what she wanted and anger problems that gave birth to legends in their school. 

Marceline was... floating and flowing. She was going with the picnic, but in her mind, she still had the girl up on her face, threatening to make a reputation for her already in this new town. She worried it would just cause people to act strange with her. But another thing from the whole discussion also stuck on her mind.

LSP, the biggest gossip girl she had ever met, told everyone in the picnic that Bonnibel had a thing for her. And it might seem stupid to believe things that come out of a gossiper's mouth, but it wasn't less than how stupid Marceline felt for feeling something about it, deep in her stomach.

Brook was now talking to her and being overall very nice to talk to, just like how Bonnibel had talked to her on the first day. They were talking about the diner and how she could have a shot for a job there. Which was cool. She had been thinking of trying to go to the Apple Tree for a job since Teresa had made quite the good impression on her. But maybe because she knew BMO and Bonnie and all their gang so she would naturally seem nice. And she seemed to be related to Bonnie, who could help her get a job there. But now she didn't need the girl's help as another helping hand came to be as nice as everyone, except _the-one-who-shall-not-be-named-leave-for-her-initials_ , has been so far.

 _Bonnibel._ As soon as Brook went with Shoko to get some food going, Marceline discreetly searched through the picnic. She got surprised as she found those blue irises were pointing towards her as she laid her green ones on the girl. Bonnibel soon smiled and waved across the picnic, near the tree, talking to Lady and BMO. Marceline gulped and smiled, waving back. Bonnibel turned back to the conversation as she was called and nodded at something, adding to the conversation. Marceline sighed and went on to socialize with the high schoolers as Phoebe called her.

Little did she know her crush looked back at her one second time as she went towards the little group. Little did Marceline know that Bonnibel also thought about the accusation earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Korean so I'm sorry if I got wrong and feel free to tell me if it's wrong.


	4. Pumpkin Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin for you, pumpkin for me, pumpkin for everyone. And what do we do with pumpkins? Carving and eating. Or maybe you just want it to rest the entirety of your life. Whatever floats your boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is near Halloween, yes, it's today already in Japan. It's 1 am right now as I write this. And there's still a piece I want to post of the actual Halloween event they'll have. But I'm so so late. More stuff came up in my head to write and I don't regret the extras, for example, the Bonnibel part you'll see at the end.
> 
> Anyway, it's just a lot of fun to write and Halloween is a fun event to create all kinds of stuff.

### Chapter 04: Pumpkin Season

 

"Dibs!" Phoebe screamed as she beat Finn and Tiffany by a feet to get the beautiful orange pumpkin in the middle of the pumpkin field.

Marceline understood that the pumpkin they fought for was beautiful, but it was a little too big to carry. "Come on, guys, size isn't everything." She smirked.

"Oh, it'll matter when it has a scary face on it. I'll beat you with my pumpkin."

Tiffany snorted finding it funny to imagine Phoebe throwing a pumpkin at someone.

Marceline scoffed. "I've pumpkin carved since I was 3. I'm more or less 5 years more experienced than you, little girl."

"Let's bet then. Winner gets to dare the loser." Phoebe crossed her arms smirking.

Finn and Tiffany looked between them and were doing weird gestures to Marceline, waving their hands horizontally. 

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Deal." They shook hands to seal it.

Tiffany facepalmed while Finn's shoulders dropped. "She's screwed, it's all over."

Marceline got confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Did you guys find any good pumpkin?" Bonnibel arrived leaning her arm on Marceline's shoulder, making the raven girl's body tingle.

"Hell yeah, I did." Phoebe hugged her pumpkin. "We're going to have so much fun." She sighed satisfied with her choice. "We're going to beat Marceline together." She kissed the pumpkin, her hair mixing with the color of the pumpkin at some angles.

Bonnibel knit her eyebrows together. "You what?"

Finn sighed. "They bet on who does better at pumpkin carving. Winner dares the loser."

Bonnibel snorted looking at the taller girl. "Marceline, you shouldn't take a bet without knowing your adversary's capability."

Marceline's pride was getting hurt. "What, you guys don't know _my_ capability. Why are you assuming Phoebe's gonna win?" She threw her arm up.

Phoebe picked on her nails nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing, I just won the town's best pumpkin carving 3 times in a row. No biggie." She shrugged as Marceline felt her confidence drop with her jaw.

Marceline couldn't take the gaze from the pumpkin carving wonder. "Is she that good?" Her voice came out weaker than she wanted to Bonnie.

"Phoebe's pumpkins are _terrifying_!" Finn answered instead, with fear in his expression. " I had nightmares once of living pumpkin trying to bite me and stuff..." He trembled and Tiffany rubbed his back.

"We can sleepover and sleep together if you want. Just like last year." Tiffany smiled.

"Uhhh," Finn blushed and rubbed his neck. "I don't know, that would be weird."

Marceline and Bonnibel looked at each other raising one eyebrow each, and turned back to the drama about to happen.

Tiffany was clearly confused and a hint angry. "Why? We've slept together a lot of times. What's different?" And as soon as Tiffany said it, they figured out. "Because we're two boys now? Is that what you think, Finn?"

"NO! I mean, you are different because you're... going through changes and I'm... confused? Because you've always been Tiffany, what will happen when you turn.. Tim or... or Tristan, I don't know!"

Marceline was starting to feel uneasy and wanted to make peace of the situation, but Bonnie realized a change in her posture and held Marceline's stomach when she tried to step forward. "Let them have it." Marceline felt conscious of the hand pressing on her midriff. She jerked backwards, blushing, feeling the tingle run to her hands and burn so she buried them in her jeans pockets.

Tiffany was getting angry. "What the hell, Finn, I'm still me, I'll just change my appearance for how I want to be, but I'll always be Tiffany and I like my name, you should know that."

Finn slouched, getting small. "Sorry, Tiff... I... I don't know. It's not that I hate you or anything, I just feel weird. I'm a monster." Finn's expression conveyed dread in his conclusion. He always thought of himself as a hero who is a gentleman to all people. Mostly girls he crushes. And he can't say that anymore because he felt something for the Tiffany that had feminine features, who is now more masculine than they ever were. At least as much as one can be until 8th grade. He couldn't just tell anyone he thought that at some point. Or maybe he could.

"Uh, excuse me, I need Marceline and PB." He then passed through between the two girls, grabbing their arms. "Be right back." And he dragged the two girls away from the others.

When they were out of ear shot of any other member of the group plus Brook, Marceline stood with her hands still on her pockets while PB crossed her arms, putting her weight mostly on one foot. "Alright, what's in your head, Finn? What happened back there?"

"I... I don't know what to feel about Tiffany's change? Or about Tiffany in general. Because I treat the boys, like Jake, different from the girls, like Phoebe. I don't know how to treat Tiffany anymore."

"Think like this." Marceline put her hand on her chest. "How would you treat me? Would you say it's different because you know I like girls so it's like you're treating a fellow "boy"? Because it's cool that you treat girls more respectfully, but there's nongendered people like BMO. How do you treat BMO?"

"I um, treat BMO... like BMO? It's BMO, they're unique."

"That's right, dude. It's kind of easier to separate groups in general. But it all comes down to the person you're treating. It's Tiffany, so treat Tiffany like Tiffany. They changed their gender and body in general, but it doesn't change that they're the person they are. People change, we all know that. Tiffany only discovered they want to be a boy. You just change how to treat them as they present a new self of them and new ways they want to be treated. Like a personal update. Tiffany wants people to treat them like a boy, so treat them as one, but knowing they're Tiffany."

Finn blinked. "Oh." He had to stop to think more about it, giving Marceline time to look at Bonnibel, who was surprised and smiled at her as Marceline met her gaze. "It doesn't change our friendship, I know, but why am I feeling this. It's like... I kinda... I don't know how to say it because I feel stupid." He rubbed his hands on his face.

Bonnibel finally added something to the conversation. "Finn, I've been your friend and I know how you liked me back then and all," Marceline turned her head towards Bonnie abruptly and looked between them, seeing Finn was blushing. "And I know you stopped liking me like that, but I realized... the way you looked at Tiffany after you got over me. Do you like them?"

"I... I don't know. I kind of found out sometimes I can't separate friendship feelings from romantic ones. It's like... I like them, but do I like them like, like like them?? I don't know! How do you know it?!" Finn whisper shouted at the girls and nothing at the same time. 

Marceline blinked. "Um. Well, it might be weird because tingling can kind of happen sometimes without you thinking much of anything. But. For example, you get conscious about that person more, you start thinking of scenarios of you two together. Or you just feel yourself melt in their gaze. You can already love them platonically, so getting romantic feelings can be frustrating, but you have to decide what you want to do with those feelings, dude. If you let them be and go with it, they'll grow inside you. Maybe you want it to grow, because liking someone is good." Marceline's gaze had fallen to the pink that had painted itself in her mind and now her view. But the pink girl took that as her cue to say what she thought. And Marceline, with some will fight, took her gaze from her.

Bonnibel took hold of the lecture. "Well, try thinking what if you like Tiffany? What does it tell about yourself?"

Finn crossed his arms, looking at the ground. "About myself?" He kicked some dirt here and there, but then his feet stopped. "Okay. So, I like Tiffany. Like a person. And they're cool to be with. And it's weird if I like like them because before, I liked you and Phoebe. And girls in general I thought were pretty... but whatever. What I'm trying to say is that..." Finn tried gesturing as it seemed to help him organize his head. "It would seem weird for me to have romantic feelings -that I'm not sure I have!- for Tiffany, because I've liked only girls before. It would seem... like I see Tiffany as a girl?? I don't know! I want to only see Tiffany as Tiffany sees themself..."

"Hmm..." Marceline thought. "I mean, that's really cool, but I can say that people will perceive you differently from what you perceive of yourself. And there's a beauty to it."

Finn's eyebrows were stitched together in confusion. "Like how?"

"Uhhh." Marceline threw the gaze of help at Bonnibel, who took it without hesitation.

"For example, I see myself as capable and smart but sometimes I feel like I ignore things around me, but if I ask Marceline what she thinks of me..." She then gestured to the tall girl, who twitched and tried not to think about all the amazing things she thought about the pink girl in front of her and she tried to cover her mouth, but really her face, and looked down to try hiding the heat that was raising to her cheeks.

"Um, I think Bonnie is... definitelly smart and chooses her words sometimes, but, at times, she just goes full bloom and there's the spontaneous Bubblegum and she kind of shines?" Marceline smiled, feeling good to talk about it and relaxing even though she was on the spot. "And she is truly a leader, maybe not all the time at the front, but certainly the brains. And she's a really good baker, not so much a cooker tho." She smirked at Bonnie who elbowed her, making her chuckle. She then made the huge mistake to look into her eyes from that distance and her brain melted. "Yeah... she's just amazing in her own way." Her stomach churned and her eyes opened up slightly as she realized what she said, making her heat come back to her face. _The fuck you saying, say something else!!_ " But not as amazing as me tho." She whiplashed at Finn with a pose, who blinked and chuckled at Marceline's silliness. 

She was safe. _Safe?? What if Bonnie knows??? AHH!!_ Her mind was a mess but she tried to shake it off.

" The thing is! Tifanny, no matter their gender, they have their qualities that defines them. And that should be what makes you like them. If you happen to like them, of course." Marceline rolled her eyes smilling.

Finn looked from the ground to Marceline. His face brightened, smiling. "Yeah... that makes sense. I guess I'm thinking too much. I might not even really like like them also, it's like when you like this game and people seem to be better than you at it, like... way better, and it frustrates you and you don't really know what to do to get better so you just stop playing for a bit. But I still like the game."

The two girls had a pause, looking at him, but then they blurted together. "Yeah, sure, yeah, whatever analogy makes sense to you."

He seemed happy whatsoever so he went back to apologize to Tiffany, who crossed their arms, but then tickled him. _They made peaces. Good._ Marceline smiled to herself.

" So..." Marceline forgot her crush still remained beside her and, looking at her, the pink girl was looking at some dry leaves on the ground, kicking some while fixing her hair behind her ear, like she did on the first day they met. Marceline couldn't help sighing. "Did you decide on what you'll wear for the Halloween party tomorrow?"

"Yup, vampire lady dressed as baron on a masquerade." She grinned.

Bonnibel snorted. "That's very specific."

"And super hot. You'll see." She smirked as Bonnie chuckled. "What are you going for?"

Bonnibel smiled excitedly, making Marceline's heart tingle. "Glad you asked, because I've been on this project for a while and I need intel." She came closer, to Marceline's demise, making the sweet scent from her hair flutter to Marceline's nostrils, making her stomach flutter. _Nope nope nope._ She creased her eyebrows, trying to focus on what Bonnibel wanted to say. " So, I'm thinking of a candy empress, and nothing more fitting than to have a costume made of candy, right? The thing is... would it be weird or dangerous? I mean, I don't want strangers to catcall me telling me they'll lick the candy off me..." Both girls shivered with an 'ugh' then giggled to each other.

"Well, I'd say fuck them. And I don't think it's weird, that would be perfect! A candy empress with candy robes? That's a master level costume, Bon-Bon." Marceline then took a fight or flight instant and her arm was already around her crush's shoulders. "You gotta feel proud of that." She squeezed her a little in an attempt to give her some sort of reassurance. "And whatever happens I'll come flying to bite any person that disrespects you."

Bonnibel smiled, feeling embarrassed by all the support. "Thanks. I should hire you as a personal bodyguard. If you deem to be _that_ terrifying." She wiggled her fingers in front on her.

Marceline chuckled. "Okay, I might not be that strong, but I'll be so mysterious with my costume and mask that people will feel intimidated. Or aroused. Or both. Whatever floats their boat." She shrugged.

Bonnibel then put her arm around the tall girl's waist and wiggled her eyebrows. "Ready to score some girls, are we?"

Marceline almost choked on her own saliva and coughed to clear her throat. "Excuse me, miss. _We?_" She smirked raising an eyebrow. " You're like a cabbage that don't score. And you hate to interact with most people your age."

They heard BMO call them so the two started moving towards them. Thinking it was weird to stay in the position they were, Marceline took her arm from her crush's shoulder as they began to move, feeling cold now where the warmth was. Again, the tingle on her hands. She stuffed them in her jeans pockets.

"Come on, Marceline, I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna score anyone, unfortunatelly." Marceline shook her head smiling at Bonnie's antic. "And meeting you made me feel like I can interact with more strangers in the future. Something to do with good experiences." She shrugged smiling and her voice softened. "You're nice."

The cold air seemed arbitrary now. Bonnibel admitted she thought Marceline was nice and made her have a good experience on their first meeting. That made her day. Marceline grinned feeling warm.

After a while, Marceline found the perfect pumpkin. A little deformed and very small, but perfect for the case. It was time to make her yearly Halloween magic.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all drove back to the CaniWick house to carve their pumpkins for the next day. They all layed out their pumpkin through the floor with some tools, calling dibs for their own space.

The high schoolers ready to open up a hole to take all the mush out but Jermaine called them out. "Wait wait, I'll get the bowls for you to put all the mush in! Also, there's the sheets on the table so take them and put under yourselves and your pumpkins! It'll make easier to clean up later, kids!"

Marceline was getting all the groceries they would need to bake the pumpkin pies into the kitchen when Jermaine almost collided with her. "Oh, Marceline, there you are. Come help me grab the bowls and stuff."

As soon as they got into the kitchen, Brook came to Marceline's rescue. "Hey, let me help you with these." She grabbed one of the bags that looked like they would fall off her arms and they put all the bags on the kitchen aisle.

"Thanks, Brook. Are you gonna help bake some pies?" Marceline looked at the pumpkins on the table, passing by Lady and Jake, who were looking through some recipes on their phones, and took the bowls Jermaine handed her.

Brook was taking out the ingredients from the bags and looked at Marceline. "Yeah. I'm more of a baker than a sculpter." She smiled shily. "I promise to bake the best one for you, Marceline. Or the spiciest. Depends on my mood." She smirked. 

Marceline chuckled, heading to the kitchen door. "Either one I'm sure it'll be good. If your breakfast skills are a proof." She winked to a now blushing Brook. She smiled and headed towards the living room. _There's no hurt in flirting... right?_ She started handing bowls around. 

Phoebe had already opened her pumpkin up, on the bottom, it seemed. Finn and Tiffany were drawing on their pumpkins, already with designs in mind. Prismo and Shoko were doing a conjoined pumpkin together, having had a brainstorm in the pumpkin field. BMO and PB were taking out their electronic tools that looked too professional. Marceline decided to sit down with them.

"Hey." Marceline placed the last bowl down and stretched to grab her pumpkin. She looked back at their tools. "Don't tell me all these tools are homemade."

They looked up at their raven-haired friend. Bonnie smiled at the question. "No, we just upgraded them."

As if to show Marceline, BMO attached a simple carving tool to a different looking handle thingamabob with an electrical cord. BMO turned it on and it now whirled or thrusted. "Makes it easier and faster! Easier also to make detailed stuff, if we want. Cool, right?" BMO smiled with their weapon in hand.

Marceline smiled. "That's really cool. Can I use some of the simple ones? I don't trust myself with the electrical ones."

Bonnibel rustled between her tools. "Here, I have some I don't use much. They're still good, but they don't fit in my thingy." She eye rolled. "Miscalculation."

Marceline smirked at her, picking up one of them. "Good to know you're not so perfect. It's..." She rolled the hand holding the tools looking for the word. "Refreshing!"

Bonnibel eye rolled at her. "I'll show you my perfect carving skills."

"Wanna bet? I don't care if I lose to Phoebe, maybe I can win against you."

Bonnibel snorted. "Are you serious? Do you have a betting problem, Marcy? Because we're gonna kick your butt and show you it's bad for your reputation."

"No betting problem, but I am a little competitive on Halloween. I just really love pumpkin carving and everything related to Halloween."

"Okay, then, but don't go crying if you lose and have to run naked down the block."

"Nothing I've never done, and deal." Marceline stretched her hand while BMO and Bonnibel's jaws fell.

"I'll find something more embarrassing for when you lose then." Bonnie shook her hand and it was now two deals for Marceline. This Halloween will be definitelly fun.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's been two hours and the pies were done. They agreed that they should set the timer with the pie making, so they would make up their little home contest and choose winners while the pies cooled a bit down. The judges would be the pie makers.

Lady, Jake, Brook and Jermaine sat down on the couch while the contestants waited on the sides. They moved the low table in front of the TV to have room for presentations.

Lady took lead. "Alright, my cuties, we'll call you and you'll present your pumpkins. 3 minutes tops to show off your pumpkin however you want. We'll go with birth order!"

Tiffany and Finn came together. They had made the pumpkin's turn into helmets. The idea was cool and they made up cool designs. Tiffany with a futuristic Power Rangers style of helmet and Finn with a spartan looking one. Their cut edges were a little jagged but they were somewhat functional as Prismo threw a tennis ball at them, if their heads weren't smelling of pumpkin afterwards and a little dirty with pumpkin entrails. They smiled and made fun of each other, having fun whatsoever.

Phoebe came next and everyone was in awe. She had carved a scary looking creature with two horns, using pumpkin stems for them, with it's skin falling off around the mouth with realistic teeth. She lighted the candle she placed in it and the thin layers she carved around Lich, as she named the creature, glowed brighter as his face was dark but glowed in parts she carved thinner. It had gradients of light with the technique she used, making it look more 3D and more terrifying. "Try beating this, Abadeer." She flipped her hair off to Marceline, who smirked and clapped slowly.

Next up was Prismo and Shoko with their conjoined pumpkins. One of them was eating up the other comically and the big pumpkin looked a little too perverted for Jermaine's liking. Brook found it funny and definitelly put a high score for them on her score paper. Prismo and Shoko high fived and went back to the sides.

BMO came up with their pumpkin and it seemed like they had only a half of a pumpkin chopped vertically, but when they showed everyone their pumpkin, it made sense. It looked like it had two layers, and they layers had their own carvings. The outer pumpkin had a forest scenery and the inner one had two kids running away. A short kid with a round hat and the other taller with a pointy hat. As bmo rotated the one inside by the stem, it moved looking like they were running in the forest. Everyone was amazed and Prismo screamed 'WHAT, IT TURNS????' He was flipping. Making Shoko laugh with a 'can't beat the genius'. After bowing to everyone, BMO got back to Marceline's side.

Bonnibel stood up with her pumpkin under one arm. She showed it to everyone, but everyone was confused. It didn't have anything on it. She then put her pumpkin on the floor and took some distance with the others. She then pushed a button and pieces popped out of the pumpkin. You could hear screams as it popped, the most loud one being Finn's as a piece hit his chest. He blushed and put his hand on his mouth afterwards. The pieces that popped off now revealed a lettering. Trick or Treat. The pumpkin was filled with candy. Marceline and everyone was muttering the same thing. How???? But Bonnibel told a magician never reveals her secrets. Lady smirked. Now that's was a blast. Jake chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Marceline was the last one to present and she just held her pumpkin in one hand. Small. But highly detailed.

Prismo tried looking closer but soon squirmed back. "Oh, it looks a little gross up close... No offense, Marceline! Little holes like that just make me feel- ugh." He squirmed again.

"None taken. It does look weird, but I think it has a nice texture." She carressed her pumpkin with her thumb.

"Can we see up close?" Jake asked and Marceline handed him the small pumpkin. "Whoa. Very very cool details. Look like... trees. Cool." He showed the other judges.

"Damn, you have to have good hands to make these detailed thin branches." Brook was amazed and careful, not wanting to ruin it.

Marceline smirked as she took it back from her hand. "Wouldn't you like to know." She heard some laughs from the high schoolers and Brook was starting to blush.

"Now that's distasteful." Bonnibel cringed, but her little smile failed her.

Marceline sat down beside the little scientist and smirked. "And you love distasteful remarks."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes smiling. "Shut up." She took hold of Marceline's pumpkin to look closely.

 

"We counted up the points!" Brook announced standing up. "We scored for creativity, technique, performance, thoroughness and spookyness. I'll tell from down upwards by point count so the last name I say is the winner."

Everyone braced their pumpkins.

"Finn and Tiffany." They shrugged to each other and smiled exchanging helmets.

"Prismo and Shoko." Prismo muttered 'prudes' while crossing his arms to which Shoko said 'crybaby' and they started a tickle fight.

"Marceline."

Phoebe and Bonnibel both shouted 'YES' to which Marceline felt dread, but she was laughing anyway. "Good job, guys. You can start thinking on your dares."

"I've already got one for you, but I'll give it to you tomorrow at the party." Phoebe had an evil grin. "Tomorrow will be fun!" She sparked, feeling fired up.

Lady coughed getting everyone's attention back to Brook.

"Thanks." Brook resumed. "Continuing... Bonnibel."

Bonnibel turned to Marceline with a shit eating grin, making Marceline grin and scoff. "Rub that off your face, you smug little bubblegum." She mushed Bonnibel's cheeks with one hand curving under her chin.

Bonnibel only narrowed her eyes and said _'kissch my assch'_. Making Marceline laugh. _Too cute. But don't kiss her. No._

" BMO." Brook announced making them look at BMO.

"YES!! Over the Garden Waaaaaall!!!" BMO pumped their fist in the air.

"And the Winner as you know... Phoebe!"

Phoebe nonchalantly stood up and turned with her pumpkin ending with poses, as if she was in a photo shoot. That's when Marceline realized Jermaine had been filming the event. That would be fun to watch in the future. She smiled as she would have her first Halloween with her new group of friends on video.

 

\---------------------------

 

The baking team was cutting the pumpkin pies adding the whipped cream in paper plates while the carving team cleaned up the living room. 

BMO and Shoko had gone to make something out of the pumpkin scraps they didn't use. The high school team worked on their side near the dinner table while Marceline and Bonnibel worked on their side near the stairs.

Marceline was wrapping up the sheet and collecting the tools when Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"Marcy, come with me, fast." She whispered as she pulled on Marceline, who willingly went with her upstairs.

"What, where are we going." Marceline asked, but she didn't really mind where.

"Up in BMO's. I want to clear something up." Bonnie started climbing up, leaving a stunned Marceline to climb for herself.

Her heart was racing up a bit and her chest felt weird, like she anticipated something, and she tried to calm herself as she climbed the ladders. It was dark, but Marceline didn't mind. Her crush was taking out a candle from her hoodie pocket and a lighter. Sticking the candle to a paper plate. The only light in the room from the corridor and the candle.

"What are you up to?" Marceline was still confused, but then Bonnibel showed her that she had Marceline's pumpkin in hand. "Oh... go ahead." She gestured to the candle light as she got herself more comfortable sitting down on the floor beside her instead of crouching.

Bonnie smiled as she placed the pumpkin on the plate with the candle in the middle through it's hole in the bottom and the light the candle shined on the walls changed with the design on the pumpkin. Suddenly they were alone in a shadow forest. The only ones to see it yet. Marceline looked at Bonnie's expression now, lighted up and in awe with something she made. She smiled to herself.

Bonnibel grinned and sighed. "That's amazing, Marcy..." The raven-haired girl's stomach churned when the pink-haired girl looked at her. "Why didn't you light it up down there? You could have scored more! At least above me!"

Marceline looked around at the shadows and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I wanted you to win."

"Oh, stop with the chivalry." Bonnibel punched her on the shoulder. "You don't need to let me win. I like to compete fair and square."

Marceline chuckled rubbing her shoulder. "I don't like to make much of a focus of myself. Unless if I'm playing on a stage. That's when I feel the most confident and want people to join in. But with friends I don't need to be on the spot. I'm happy to just be there, in the picture, you know." She smiled at Bonnie who still had her eyebrows creased and crossed arms at the unfairness. 

"You mush." Bonnibel then softened her expression and leaned onto her to bump their shoulders together. Marceline tried hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "I won't make a dare for you. You're going to think of one for me, okay? That's only fair."

Marceline chuckled. "Fiiine, if you insist. But I'll need some time to think."

"Nah, not letting you think too much. I'll give you until... tomorrow. Like Phoebe."

"Okay then." She smiled. "Just one question."

Bonnibel turned to Marceline. "Yeah?"

"What were you going to dare me?" She raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

Bonnibel grinned at the question. "Well, I'd dare you to walk around with a dildo in your pants for the entire party tomorrow, but that's down the road now."

Marceline laughed. "Bonnie, if you were not ace, I'd say you're thirsty as hell to think all these stuff up."

The pink haired malice giggled, but it faded. "Yeah... about that." Marceline looked up at her. "I've been thinking... for a whole lot of time now, in the back of my head. And I've tried ignoring it because I don't want to risk anything or whatever, but. She sighed and took a time. Maybe I kind of want to have... sexual stuff." She whispered the last part blushing a little. Marceline's eyes widened, but she kept silent so Bonnie could continue. "Like. Shoko is ace, and she's my first girlfriend. I thought it would be fine since I never felt the need for such things because I was busy studying and working on projects. But now that I'm more free, have a job that is more loose, nothing to study for so relentlessly, I... I feel frustrated sometimes. Like... annoyed at nothing and fantasizing with girls and having these... weird dreams." She tried to cover her face as she blushed more. Marceline started blushing too. Talking about sexual fantasies and stuff made her horny, since she hadn't had any relationship for 2 years.

"Tell me about it." Marceline blurted to both of their surprises. "I mean, I've been single for 2 years. The only thing that keeps me on check is masturbating?" She raised her shoulders grinning sheepishly and looked at Bonnie who blushed again at the suggestion.

"Oh, glob. I'm too virgin. I... I've had Sexual Education but they didn't really tell us how to masturbate and I've never went online. I mean, I tried once just for science, but I saw a penis and panicked. I forgot to type female and saw a _dick_. I panicked, closed everything and forgot about it."

Marceline grinned finding it all funny. "Well, it's never too late. And I honestly didn't need a tutorial on how to, but I guess for kicks it's good to know the different ways to masturbate. And it's enlightening to find out what you like in bed beforehand so it makes it easier if you ever have sex. Um, but that's not gonna happen so soon I guess, so no rush. Not that I'm thinking you and Shoko will definitelly break up one day! And not that it would be baaaad to break up if you want! Fuck, I'll just shut up."

"Um... thanks. And I'm really sorry for the embarrassing topic." She rubbed her face. "Uuuuugh. This is embarrassing, I never talked to anyone about this."

Marceline smirked. "Everyone has their firsts." She wiggled her eyebrows and Bonnibel punched her shoulder.

"Poophead." Bonnie then softened her expression. "And thanks."

Marceline smiled. "Anytime."

They blew the candle out. Bonnibel picked up the pumpkin. "Can I have this pumpkin? I really liked it."

Marceline's eyes widened and smiled. _I'd give you everything I have but you don't need to know that._ Sure. " Want me to sign it too? Future rock star, eh?"

Bonnie psh'd her, but after pausing to think she shrugged. "Hm, why not. The artist's mark is important."

 

\-------------------------------------------

Bonnibel and Shoko arrived at their home. "Oof, today was fun." Shoko turned on the heater and started to take off her hoodie. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Nah, go ahead. I want to check on my costume first."

Shoko assented and went to pick up some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Bonnie headed for the corridor and to the farthest room, her particular room, a room similar to a bathroom, only with a plain counter on both sides of the room, a big metal sink on the left corner closest to the door, a shower cabin with a 'decontamination only' sticker on it and various kinds of compact lab equipment. She looked at the mold for the costume hanging from a metal pole horizontally fixed to the walls. On the walls were some shelves, some things not related to labs whatsoever. She liked to have her own things in a room that belonged only to herself. 

She took out something from her bag and checked for any damage in the transport. There was no damage on the orange object, nor smudged pen writing. She smiled as she touched the initials on it. _MA_. She fought the urge to kiss the inanimate object deeming it was stupid. She then dusted a place on the shelf, but there was no dust as she always kept it clean for sanitation procedures. 

She was going to put the object on the space she chose, but she remembered the object was still food that could go bad. She had an idea.

The scientist changed clothes and put on her lab coat.

 

After playing with some ingredients and mixing things. She poured the resulting mix in a spray bottle. She took some piece of pumpkin she had also brought from today's events and sprayed it with her solution. It got a little white from the spraying, but soon it became transparent. She deemed it was as she had done before with her candies, as she once tried to made candies that never ever go bad, but they became hardened and impenetrable from anything. She wished it would work on the semi food.

She breathed deeply on her mask. _Please work._ And applied the solution on the pumpkin piece. She waited a bit until it dried off a little. She touched the pumpkin but she couldn't tell. She tried applying on the inside part and after waiting, she felt that the softer side had hardened. It had worked for now. She took the signed shadow lantern and started spraying on it. One, two, three. _I have to make sure._ She applied 10 coatings on the orange surface and put the almost empty bottle in the sink. She took off her gloves and rubbed her forehead from the work. She looked at her work and smiled to herself. _Perfect._

Bonnibel took off her mask and lab coat and went into the bedroom. All lights were off but she saw Shoko move in the bed. "Hey, B. You done in the lab?" Her voice was heavy on sleep. She smiled caringly.

"No, I still need to put the candy in the mold. But no need to wait for me, okay?"

"Hmmmm, I won't leave here, 'til morning so i's goo'..." She stopped moving, making Bonnibel chuckle silently.

She picked up some clothes to shower so she could work on her candy empress as clean as she could be. She smiled. _Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I won't be able to post the Halloween event tomorrow, maybe. Depends on my flow and I can come up with things instantly as I write so it's really a coin flipping with a calculator called my brain that don't stop flowing with ideas here and there.
> 
> But hopefully... tomorrow. If not, I don't care that it'll be late, because I'd honestly be happy with Halloween stuff all year round. (So much that I have Halloween badges on my blood sucker pads pouch all year round.)
> 
> Anyway, see you soonish with another chapter!


	5. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat. I don't know what to say... sometimes trickery can bring the sweet in it's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween, y'all! 
> 
> I'm happy, I had a color fest in school and my Yellow Team won! Woohoo!  
> Should I say I competed with my bubbline shirt? (the one with the two takoyakis, as my fellow Japanese say they are, and the snake. The one in What Was Missing episode.) Yes, I should because only you guys will know how happy it makes me as a fellow bubbline lover.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3
> 
> (I should warn for angst and some anxiety.)

### Chapter 05: Trickery

 

The house was up the street from the CaniWick, right at the end, up the small hill. A big mansion, meant for conventions for the city, today, on the night of Halloween, it turned into a spooky house party. Decorative webs, toilet paper here and there, fake spooky trees and pumpkins all around. Phoebe's one was on the 'highlights of the year cabinet'.

The CaniWick walked up to the house as it was only 15 minutes away walking. Tiffany was with them as they slept over and Lady had come to check her pair look with Jake.

Marceline was wearing her baron suit and mask, red and black with purple here and there, both her mask and suit adorned golden embroidery, all around the mask and on her sleeves end, and colar. She wore a black shirt under the red and purple coat. She had her two top buttons open as she showed two bloody marks on her neck. Her hair was tied back, her bangs up in a pompous manner. Giving more power to her look. To complete her look she gave herself a black cape with it's inside purple. She had to have a cape.

"You look real good, Marceline. Everyone's gonna be over you!" Jake complimented her as they got out of the house.

Jake and Lady were a mermaid and merman pair. Looking fresh and colorful. Jake had dyed his mustache blue, wearing a blue wig to match. Lady styled her hair mostly like Ariel, The Little Mermaid, but she kept her blonde hair. They used skin suits as it would be cold to not wear much on their upper body. Jake had fake muscles going as Lady drew trident tattoos on both their suits.

Finn and Tiffany decided to go with pair costumes too, opting for cyborgs. Finn already had a vantage look with his prostetic arm, so he added some metalic looking pads here and there. Tiffany opted for metallic legs, wearing robotic looking leggings and a mecanical looking heart on their chest piece. Both had cyborg looking eyes, looking happy with their costumes.

Jermaine decided to become a viking, wearing a wig and fake beard, both braided. He brought his camera to take pictures of the family and friends.

BMO had dressed as Greg from Over The Garden Wall. At first BMO was thinking of borrowing a real teapot, but Jermaine said it could hurt them or someone so he made one out of cardbox, making BMO happy as it looked alike from the cartoon. Prismo had decided to be their pair so BMO couldn't wait to see Prismo at the party as Wirt, Greg's brother on the show.

They had spent the entire course to the party talking about how vampires wouldn't drink fish blood or chicken blood because the taste wouldn't be the same from red meat. Then they started talking about energy vampires and succubus and incubus came into the talk and soon they were thinking of different kinds of vampires.

Marceline had to ask what kinds of vampires Bonnibel could come up with.

As soon as they were inside the house party, they were greeted by some fellow high schoolers and graduates.

Marceline looked around and a flash of pink appeared. She peaked a little but it was a guy wearing a pink wig. She deflated and decided to use her phone.

 **Marceline:** Hey, bon bon, sre you here yet?  
Are*

 **Bubblegum:** I'm at the back in the garden with Shoko, Prismo and Phoebe. Inside was too crowded and I didn't want anyone touching my costume.

 **Marceline:** Heading there with the gang

 **Bubblegum:** Waiting sweetly in my empress gown :))

Marceline smiled as she leaded everyone towards what looked like a huge door to the back.

There were jocks and nerds and some pretty people wearing revealing costumes. Amidst the group Marceline noticed LSP. Dressed as Harley Quinn with light zombie features. She was drinking talking with some guy but she had looked towards the group passing through the huge living room and heading outside. Marceline gulped and averted her eyes, fixing her mask. She didn't want another focus from the intimidating girl. Not tonight.

Jake was having trouble passing through some people but he opened up the way with his grand presence and determined voice.

Soon they were outside and the air was fresh. "Man, that was tough." Jake puffed and stretched.

Marceline looked around and soon found Bonnie, who had been looking towards the wide door. She waved at them and Marceline waved back and pulled Jake together who pulled Lady and in order they made a human rope to pull each other. 

Marceline arrived at the corner of the garden beside a tall wall, where Bonnibel, Prismo, Shoko and Phoebe stood.

"Hi, guys－" Bonnibel started greeting them but Jake continued pushing as he looked behind, as the group behind arrived one by one, but they didn't count for the space and Marceline was being pushed into the 4 waiting and onto Bonnibel. "Careful!"

"Sorry, guys, hold on!" Jake shouted to the front and behind.

 _Fuck._ Marceline knew Bonnibel had her candy dress and she didn't want to ruin it. She was being pushed onto Bonnibel as she got closer and closer to the wall.

" Careful, guys!" Bonnibel shouted as Marceline was pushed onto her. She was about to hit the wall but Marceline put her arm around her shoulders and used her other arm to support herself and Bonnie on the wall, not letting her touch the wall.

The pushing stopped and Marceline heard some sorries behind her. She let out the breath she had been holding, letting the tension on her shoulders go as her head fell a little.

As soon as she inhaled, a sweet scent penetrated her senses and the smaller girl twitched a little as she whispered. "...Marceline?" Making her stomach flutter as she jerked backwards and off Bonnibel.

"Sorry, didn't want to ruin your dress." Marceline couldn't keep her eyes on her for too long, feeling embarrassed as she rubbed her neck.

"It's okay, um. Thanks." And she made that move Marceline liked. The pink haired girl put her hair behind her ear as she looked at her shyly. She then looked at Marceline's costume. "You were right. That's pretty hot. I don't believe you came with this costume to not get some."

Marceline smirked. "I know I look great in this, but I'm not sure if I should..." _since I have a major crush on you._ She looked at Bonnibel's costume. It was a dress that went to her ankles, it was simple but it had some details here and there. There was some kind of belt like feature around her waist and it made her curves accentuated and it hugged her torso right beneath her chest, accentuating her bust. There was almost a cleavage showing, that Marceline tried not to stare. She had a puffy collar and her hair was up in a bun, making her smooth neck stand out. She realized she had some freckles on her shoulders and she wondered how were the freckles on her makeup-less face. Her bangs fell right above her shadowy eyes and she had pink lipgloss, matching the pinkish red from her dress. 

" You look... wow." Marceline's brain melted. "Is that all candy? Won't it get sticky?" She tried touching the puffy collar and it had a gummy resistence. Just as she had touched to protect her from the wall, it didn't stick to her.

"It's mostly made up by candy similar to gummy, but I put transparent layers around so it wouldn't be sticky. Kinda like rice papers, but stronger, even though it's still thin." She smiled her glossy lips. 

"Damn... so it's still good to eat?"

"Yup, I just need to take off the outer layer of the consumable paper." She turned a little to show off, making Lady take notice of the dress from behind Marceline.

"Damn, unnie. You're fine as hell. Or should I say sweet?" She giggled.

"Thanks, Lady. You're beautiful and fresh too." She winked.

"Yo, Marceline." The masked girl looked at her left as Phoebe approached. 

Phoebe was dressed in a strapless black dress, black boots that went up to her thighs and a cropped red leather jacket. Her hair was stylized up, more than her normal only the ends up. It was all up looking like fire with her red hair. "You look good, Phoebe. What are you?"

"Thanks. I'm a djinn from a game called Monster Prom. Amira is my favorite playable character in the game. Fire and all the badass stuff." She wiggled her fingers and fixed her red leather jacket, making Marceline look at her red painted hands, again looking like fire.

"That's cool and you do look badass." Marceline then realized Phoebe would be talking to her with another intent. "Oh... are you going to give me my dare right now?"

Phoebe smirked. "Damn right, good you didn't forget. But why don't you get a little drunk first? Maybe it'll make things easier." She then handed her a plastic cup.

"Wait... there's alcohol here? Isn't this a high schoolers allowed party?" She picked up the cup and smelled it. She crunched her nose at the strong alcohol smell. She took a sip and coughed, the drink burning her throat. "Whoa, what is this?"

Phoebe laughed. "We got a Brazilian friend amongst the graduates and she brought what they call aguardente. She said the name was pretty much water that burns. And you can taste the sweet, right? Honey to mild it."

"This is mild??" She stuck her tongue out for a second. "The fuck."

"Yeah, I tasted it a bit once. Not easy on the throat but she said it was an easy way to get drunk fast." She shrugged. "And the party is high schoolers allowed, but we get some leaders to make sure the high schoolers are alright and not drinking too much. And we are not stupid. Save for maybe Brad and his group." She pointed towards a group of jocks taking off their shirts and drawing stitches or blood around their torso, arms and face. "Anyway, Jermaine is the one taking care of our group, and the high schoolers will most likely be sober, so if you want to go a little crazy..." She gestured as if she were downing a drink, making Marceline look at the cup in her hands.

"If you say so... Let's do it." She shrugged and drank the whole thing, coughing again at the strong drink. "Glob! Wait... What's the percentage in this?"

Phoebe looked anywhere else that wasn't the masked girl. "Hmmm, I think it was... I don't know, 50%-ish?" She said sheepishly, raising her shoulders.

"What?! Dude, I'm not that strong on my alcohol. I'm going to get tipsy so fast. Wait, you wanted me to be drunk to do the dare. Why?"

"Eh, I'm waiting for the other end to get here. Maybe she's already inside. Wait here, I'll go get her."

Marceline was left with the empty cup in hand. She looked around and saw Prismo and BMO posing for some pictures between some trees. Shoko, she had finally noticed, was dressed as Ace Ventura, with a wig and a fake red parrot on her shoulder. She was talking to someone she didn't know. The rest of the high schoolers were nowhere to see, along with Jermaine and the sea couple. Bonnibel was nowhere near them. _No, wait. There she is._ The candy empress was getting some punch from the table across the garden. 

_Punch! Maybe that'll help me, if it's not spiked. Oh, glob, my head feels lighter already._ When she realized, she was already in the middle of the garden towards the punch table. But some jock got in her way and she had to pause as he was rolling on the grass to show whatever he wanted to show to his friends. She went around him and looked at Bonnibel, who was now accompanied by some jocker with some kind of potato sack with holes for the eyes on his face.

" Nah, girl. I don't believe it's real candy. You'll have to let me get some sample or it's not real. It's logic. Come on, just one bit out of here, it won't be missing anything."

"I said no, I don't want to. Please, stop!" He was ready to grab her collar, with Bonnibel pushing his hands and dodging her body out of the way.

Marceline's blood rushed to her brain and she stormed in between and grabbed his hand, glaring at him as she stood in front of Bonnibel. "Hey, dude. You're making her uncomfortable."

The jock took his hand from Marceline's grasp. "Relaaax, I was just asking her nicely." He raised his arms. "I got my punch already so, whatever." He brushed off and went to his friends. 

"Ugh, that's what I was saying... some jock wanting to "have a taste"." Bonnibel poured herself some punch, anger showing on her movements. Or so Marceline thought until she saw her hands were shaking.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right? They can say stupid stuff, but I won't let them touch you where you don't want to." Marceline put her hand on her bare shoulder and ignored the slight dizziness as she moved her head. "Are you okay?"

Bonnibel took a big gulp of the punch and slouched her tense shoulders. "Yeah, just... got a little shocked, maybe. Thanks for keeping your word of protecting me." She smiled. "You're like a masked hero. And unfortunately I'm the damsel in distress." She sighed.

"Well, a hero has her downs, right? You were my rock on the day we met, remember? And you already gave me a lot so we're even." She smiled and felt her adrenaline go off slowly, but the alcohol had gone faster to her head by it and her vision was now getting blurry. "Oh, boy."

"Uh, are you okay, Marcy? You look a little spaced out."

Marceline felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, but her crushes face was getting blurry so she narrowed her eyes and smiled. Looking how her lips were perfect even when she looked worried. "Heh. Um, I mean, yeah, I'm good. I just..." She waved the cup in her hand. "Phoebe got me this drink and now I'm a little tipsy." Her mouth made a thin line as she shrugged.

Bonnibel facepalmed. "Not again. She had done this with Shoko before, getting her drunk. Shoko had a lot of fun, but I mean... why?"

"Because it can be fun?" Marceline smiled. "I mean, I'm getting a little excited, I can feel my hands so... different. Not much, but different. I forgot how it was. Glob, this is awesome."

"Uhhh, good you're having fun, but just know your limits, okay?" The pink candy then filled a cup of punch for her. "Here, keep hydrated."

Marceline grabbed it, staring. "Wait, is there more alcohol in this?"

"From what I tasted, no. I don't think so."

That was enough to make Marceline sip on it. But then someone scared her from behind, making her choke lightly and cough. "Glob, why does this keep happening to me?" Her face was scrunched up.

"Sorry, Marceline." The yellow and brown person in front of her said. I wanted to scare you, but I didn't know you were drinking something. Marceline realized it was brook, who was squaring her shoulders shyly. She wore some kind of bread like no sleeves upper body piece and a brown syrupy skirt. She had some sticks of― _is that bacon? Oh, no, just foam._ Marceline was already touching the things on the blonde's head, making her blush. " Um, glad you like my costume??"

"Oh, sorry, hi, I'm tipsy." Marceline stretched her hand to her. "And you must be my breakfast." _Shit, the fuck am I saying._ " Nope. Sorry. I'm horny." _Just fucking shut up, AAAAAA._

Brook was red hot, but she laughed. "Do you usually get horny when drunk??"

"Uh, maybe? Can someone duck my face? Duck tape. My face." She looked at Bonnibel and blushed. She was still there, of course. Blushing a little as she stared at her, looking at a new side of Marceline. "I, um... I'm single." She facepalmed. "I'm going to remember all this, and I need to pee right now."

"Marceline―" She heard Bonnibel start but Marceline was already in the house, and she rushed into the boys toilet as the girl's one had a line. She closed the cab she was in and sat down. And she laughed. _I love how I don't care about what I just said. Who am I kidding? I'm awesome._

She was done with her things and washed her hands before going out the bathroom. She was getting out of the house again when she saw the girls still by the table. 

"There you are." Phoebe reached to put an arm around her shoulders as she came back to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Marceline looked between them smiling widely as she felt good looking through them, being present in front of them.

"No, but Phoebe is being a kid and not telling what the dare is." Bonnibel talked, frustrated to not know something. "Which reminds me that you also have a dare to make me, Marceline, but you're tipsy like that."

"Eeehh, I can process. Might not think much on the dare that I completely forgot about and I'm going to make up on the go, but it's fine." She grinned, putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "So, Phoebe. What's my dare?"

Phoebe smirked. "You're asking me in front of them?" Marceline looked at the two girls and back to Phoebe. Seeing Marceline shrugging her shoulders, Phoebe shrugged as well. "Fine, but it's on you, okay? I mean, it's all on me, but whatever. Now, prepare your smooching, because I dare you toー" Phoebe freed their arms and put her own on Marceline's shoulders and pushed the tipsy jolly girl towards the blonde. "ーkiss Brook!"

Marceline stumbled a little and now she was standing very close to the girl in question. "Uhhh." Brook was blushing furiously.

"Phoebe!" Bonnibel called, indignant.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie, it's just a kiss. They're single. Whatever." She crossed her arms, staring at her with a smirk. "Why do you care?"

"Excuse me, you're involving me in this dare?" Brook pitched, still embarrassed. "Don't just go around getting people in your playing."

"I won fair and square on the bet. And it's just a kiss, why are you making such a fuss." Phoebe eye rolled.

Bonnibel got closer. "Marceline, you don't need to go along with it. And even if you did, Brook needs to give you her consent."

"For a little peck? I mean, I don't think she'd say no to Marceline. She's pretty hot." Phoebe shrugged. "And I still don't know why you care. Don't ruin the fun."

"Hello?? I'm right here, a little pissed, but it's not like a kiss is a big deal." Brook looked sideways, shyly, crossing her arms.

It was getting confusing and they started shouting at each other. Or she thought they were. But she didn't like their tone. Mainly Phoebe's, but she couldn't get what she said out of her mind. 

_'Why do you care?'_

_Bonnie shouldn't care. She's not dating me or anything, it has nothing to do with her._ She stared at Bonnie as she looked between Brook, Marceline and Phoebe. The pink empress looked confused again. The same expression in her bathroom a couple of weeks ago. 

Marceline then creased her eyebrows and looked at Brook. "Why do we care? It's just a kiss."

Brook got embarrassed. "I know, I mean, I don't really mind if weー" With that Marceline grabbed her face and kissed her, right there. She didn't care if Bonnie was dating Shoko, she didn't care it was pointless to like her, she didn't care about her aching chest and eyes. She just wanted to show Bonnie thatー _I DON'T CARE._

She pushed away from Brook, looking down towards nothing on the grass. She couldn't process what Phoebe was saying. She tried to focus. She looked at the pink shoes beside them and felt a pang on her chest. 

She betrayed herself. 

Suddenly she felt her mind sobering. The world wasn't bright colors. It was muddy again.

_Why did I just kiss Brook in front of my crush?_

_It's not like I'm going to be able to date her. She's not single._

_But I'm showing the wrong side. She'll think you're not into her._

_And why should it change things??_

Marceline grabbed her head. " Uh, I need to go." And she rushed out of the garden. She didn't care she bumped on people, she didn't care she wasn't fully in control of her body yet, she didn't care it was dark outside. She needed Hambo. A hug from a friend she knew for a long time. One of the only things she kept from her childhood. The old and stitched monkey Simon had given her when she was little and felt so lonely without her parent's love. Simon. She wanted more than anything to see him and have a known face to talk to. 

_Why am I feeling like this?_ She tried breathing, but it was tight. She didn't know what. 

She was already crossing the street when someone called her. She hugged herself. 

_I should stop. I should see what they want. I should ask them to hug me, maybe. I need to._

Marceline continued walking with wetness rolling down her eyes, the wind freezing her face now. She rubbed it off with her sleeve and continued marching, trying to shut her mind. 

_Where am I going?_

When she realized, the voice that had been calling her was now just beside her, ringing a soft melody that ached now. " Marceline! Where are you going?" Her crush turned her by her shoulders and as she saw her, her tone changed. "Marcyー" She grabbed her hands and it was warm. "Do you want to talk? Do you want to go home?"

Marceline couldn't say anything as she started sobbing. _What's wrong with me?_ She squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed Bonnibel's hands. 

Bonnibel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaded her down the street. " Come with me, we're going home. And when we get there, I'll make some hot chocolate for us and we can talk in your room, or just watch some silly series on BMO's laptop."

Marceline wheezed in by her nose, rubbing some more tears, feeling the cold skin from the smaller girl, that soon warmed up the longer they stayed in touch. She nodded and they continued forward. 

\------------------------------ 

Marceline was sitting down on her bed, four pillows on the wall as she leaned onto them on the wall, with her legs covered by a warm blanket. She hugged Hambo close to her chest. 

She heard the steps up the stairs and felt giddy as the only other person in the house opened the door to her room. "I brought our hot chocolates with some Marshmellows." They had both changed clothes. Bonnie had borrowed her pajamas and Marceline loved her clothes on her. She hugged Hambo a little tighter. 

Bonnie climbed on the bed, careful to not drop the cups. She scooched near Marceline and nested herself against another pillow against the wall. She handed Marceline her cup and intertwined their arms. 

"Thanks..." Bonnibel only smiled at Marceline. "Um, sorry to make you leave the party earlier with me."

"It's okay. I was starting to feel too exposed and a little cold on my dress. I'm proud of it tho." She smiled at Marceline, who looked down smiling too. 

"You looked beautiful. If the wow I said earlier wasn't enough to express myself."

"Thanks." She bit her lower lips. "Uh, so... what happened?"

Marceline froze. She couldn't tell her. She wanted to. She wanted so badly, but the alcohol's effect was almost gone. She sighed. 

"I panicked. I mean, I started feeling bad, anxiety, I don't know. I just felt bad and my head was hurting from a lot of, um, information. And feeling bad I kind of got homesick... and now I'm in this home. It's really really really nice here, but it's... different. It's not like I want to leave, I love it here. You guys are all so lovely. Anxiety makes me want to just... have it easy, you know? But I'm okay, at least I got Hambo right now." Marceline hugged her old friend. "And you." She dropped herself and rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You make me feel happy. Just forget what I'm saying right now. I thought my alcohol was all gone."

Bonnibel laughed lightly. "I don't think I'll forget it. I quite like the honest Marceline." She grinned. "_I'm horny._" Marceline blushed hiding herself with Hambo as her crush snorted. " Can someone _duck my face?_"

" Oh, glob." Marceline squirmed moaning from embarrassment while Bonnibel laughed. She squirmed until her head was on Bonnibel's warm lap. 

Bonnibel still laughed, but she got hold of Marceline's untouched hot chocolate and put both cups on the bedside for now. "Careful!"

Marceline looked up as Bonnie stopped laughing and looked at her as she started carressing her head. Marceline closed her eyes, drowning in the tingling she felt all over her body. She breathed deeply with Hambo's face burried in her neck. She felt a peace she didn't feel for a long while. 

"Are you feeling better?" The voice carressed her. 

"Yeah." She sighed happily. "You know, I felt really bad, but in exchange I got you being so nice to me that I don't care at all about what happened." She smiled. 

"Marcy, I could be nice to you any day. "

"Yeah, but you got Shoko." Marceline opened her eyes as the hand stopped for a second. She stared at Bonnibel. 

"What are you saying, Marcy. I can be nice to you while dating Shoko." Marceline kept looking at all the details on her face. "We can do our own stuff, like watch movies together, just us, if you want. We don't need to always hang out with the others together. Like right now."

Marceline closed her eyes for a few seconds and sat up from Bonnie's thigh to look at her eye level. She stared at her a little longer than she wanted but it was like something was stuck on the tip of her tongue, itching to get out. Marceline bit her tongue, then smiled. "I'd love that."

Bonnibel smiled. "Cool." Her expression then changed. "Now, can we talk about what you'll do with Brook?"

"Glob, I forgot! Brook... I mean, it was just a kiss and I was tipsy, so I don't think it matters? She must be fine, right?"

"Fine defines, yeah. I mean, you needed to see how she blushed. And she blushes everytime you do, um, _things_. Your winking here and there. It's... it's captivating. For her." She coughed and picked up her cup and sipped on the drink. 

" What. Nooo. Wait, are you saying she has a thing? For me?" Marceline's mouth was agape. "Why didn't you tell me before, Bonnie? I mean, I didn't want to lead her on or anything. I thought she was straight!"

Bonnibel was fidgeting with the blanket's corner and pursed her lips sideways shrugging. "I didn't want to really assume or anything. My gaydar is not good, I could be wrong." She glanced at Marceline, who hugged her legs and then stretched them. 

"Ugh, whatever. I'll just apologize to her later." She leaned against the wall again. 

"Don't you like Brook? She might like you now, that you kissed her." She shrugged. 

Marceline turned to Bonnie creasing her eyebrows. "Because of a kiss? Does it change anything?"

"It might have, from her expression after the kiss..." She sipped on the hot chocolate again, taking a big gulp and rubbing some off her lips. 

"Then I dare you to kiss me."

"Whatー" Bonnibel startled, her eyes wide open as she looked at Marceline. The taller girl's expression was serious for a second but she soon got that cute smirk she always had that made Bonnibel stare a little too long at her lips. Bonnibel carefully placed the mug on the bedside. 

"I'm just kidding." Marceline brushed off, smirking. "Just trying to make Phoebe's dare consequences less of a big of a deaー"

Bonnibel reached to Marceline's neck and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was too sudden, Marceline couldn't make sense of it, but before she completely did, her lips were moving together with Bonnie's and it deepened too fast and she let out a sigh, feeling her entire body warm up and a need deep in her stomach. 

She was about to lean more and bury her hand on pink hair when she felt those lips getting away and apart. 

It took a while for her to open her eyes again and look at the girl in front of her. They were frozen in the aftermath of a kiss that shouldn't have happened. A dare that got influenced by another. A dare she hadn't anticipated for. A dare she had first said as a way to let out the frustration, a sliver of what she desired. But she couldn't process anything when she really got it. 

Marceline put her hand on the girl's hand. "Bonnieー"

"Marcy!" Bonnibel clenched her fists and looked up at her dead in the eyes. "Maybe I want to have sex with you." The girl blurted at a more thunderstruck Marceline. 

"_What._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there fellow Brazilians here? Maybe? Perhaps? Anyway, I quite like Pinga, the usual street corner cantina or bar in Brazil's aguardente, the same one Marceline drank and got very tipsy. It makes me get so happy and fun. I can barely see, but I can kinda process tho. It's veeeery blurry to me. Not so much for Marceline. She might be a little stronger on the alcohol than me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Unspoken - Black side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline's side of the unspoken words. 
> 
> She tries, really tries to forget her crush, but it just bounces back in a whiplash. Guess she'll have to deal with her feelings and decide what she'll do with all the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling bad, but I'll rest the hell out of myself tomorrow with my girlfriend and sing my heart out at the karaoke that serves a lot of kinds of milkshakes for a certain ammount of money for the all you can drink thing they have. I'll just fucking beat this mood out. I will fight myself and say I'm great and tell myself there's a reason this girl likes me and deals with my crap.
> 
> The gays are alright. Honestly, working on the fanfics may be "escapism" but they make me feel good with the gay. So escapism is just getting out of this mindset for a while, because it just needs to break it's cycle.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this humongous chapter lol hope you don't get bored with the pink side too but you're allowed to be bored. Just know I love you even if you get bored or feel anything at all. I don't know, I'm in a weird mood, shush.

### Chapter 06: Unspoken - Black side

"What"

Marceline stared dumbstruck at the girl in front of her.

Bonnibel shifted on the bed. "I want someone, preferably you, to show me, how to" －She coughed, red as a tomato－ "how to do it. I'm more of an empirical learner when it comes to social endeavors. So um, I wanted you to show me. If you want... or can."

Marceline stared with creased eyebrows at the girl staring at her own fists that were clenching the blanket. She couldn't make sense of what she was asking of her. While she had a girlfriend. Honestly, Marceline didn't know if she felt angry or sad or horny, but it felt so wrong.

She gulped most of her annoyance at herself for not knowing what to feel, but she couldn't hide some of the injustice she felt at the same time. "Bonnie, why are you asking such a thing when you're dating someone? That's not how "social endeavors" work. Unless you got an open relationship of sorts. Do you?"

She sighed. "I actually don't know... if it's an open relationship or not, because we discussed about the possibility for me to have things with other people since Shoko just don't like doing sexual things and she couldn't do more for me than just kiss or makeout. But she had said it in a weird way and I don't know what she meant by that... if I could or not."

Marceline put her hand up, trying to place everything together. "Wait, so you're not sure you can? But you kissed me anyway." She stated and Bonnie nodded guiltily.

"I honestly don't know what has gotten to me." Her face was half covered by her pink hair as she tensed her shoulders, trying to cover herself from the shame. "I'm sorry, I've been feeling weird. It's this... tingling in my stomach, it's... it's this throb. I feel. Under." She blushed and covered her face with one hand. Marceline blinked blushing. Bonnibel just told her she got turned on. She didn't know about what, but that was enough to make Marceline feel hope. But she hated to feel hope in this situation. _Too early._ She breathed deeply, shutting down her emotions for a second. She was used to it by now. Bonnibel felt frustrated at the silence and sighed. " This is stupid, I'm sorry. I should go." She started leaning off the bed but Marceline, even though she felt confused and felt unfairness in the situation, she didn't want the girl to go. Her heart couldn't lie about the attachment she had to this girl.

Bonnibel jerked as Marceline grabbed her arm. "Wait. We just need to make sense of this. It's not stupid, and if you need to talk, I'll hear it. Yeah?" She asked, leaning and trying to look at her from her position, leaning and supporting herself on one hand.

Bonnibel leaned back and sighed, sitting back down and not wanting to look at her yet.

Marceline softened her grip and leaned back carefully, still afraid she would just run away at any moment. Marceline still waited patiently until the girl was ready to talk.

"I know－" Bonnibel's voice was hoarse and she gulped it away. Marceline perked. "I know it feels wrong. But I've been feeling weird since... um, I've been feeling weird, like... an urge and I feel frustrated and a little angry without meaning at Shoko! And that, above all, makes me upset at myself because she didn't do anything bad. And I hate to think that it's because of something as stupid as needing to have... sex!" She threw her arms up, indignated. Marceline pursed her lips, knowingly. "And you know when teens are just horny and all? I didn't have that, didn't have the need, until now. It's like I've awakened to it suddenly and all the frustration from not having any sexual experience in high school came now and I feel like I need to deal with this, but I'm scared of doing anything by myself. And I want someone to show me how, but Shoko can't." She clenched her fist on the blanket. "It's not her fault. I just feel stupid for being angry at her anyway. Not _angry_. Just... like something is not there." She opened her hand and softly let it down palm up on the bed as if the answer would fall into her hand.

Marceline stared at her hand and grabbed it, startling the girl. "Then we'll do it right." Bonnibel looked up at her. 

"What do you mean?" She creased her eyebrows.

Marceline knew what she was doing was somewhat questionable, but she drew a line in her mind. _No touching. No feelings._ She didn't feel less weird, but at least she had a plan to restrict her from any escalation. " I can help you, but we won't be... having sex. With each other. I'll um, teach you by phone. Sounds good?"

Bonnibel widened her eyes at her. "Really? Are you really into my stupid request??"

Marceline glared at her warningly.

"Yeah, sorry. I mean, it's embarrassing, all... this." She grabbed a pillow and burried herself in it.

Marceline stared at Hambo. His only button eye staring deep at Marceline. _'You are going to have phone sex with a taken girl, MarMar. What have you come to?'_ She stared at Hambo with narrowed eyes. _Shut up, it's not phone sex. I'm just gonna teach her. Sex. Okay, this is crazy._

She exhaled through her nose. "Tell me about it."

Bonnibel then abruptly put down the pillow as she leaned towards the other girl, the pillow now squished. "But you're really okay with this, right? I don't want you to push yourself because of me."

Marceline stared at her worrisome eyes. _The thing is I want you to push me and own me._ " Yeah, nothing I can't do. As you said, it's just a little embarrassing." She smiled reassuringly.

Bonnibel relaxed onto her own weight, sighing. "Cool... Now can we watch a movie or something? We'll talk about it another time. I need some time to unwind it in my head." She looked around and found the laptop on the desk near the window, starting to shuffle herself out of the bed.

Marceline looked at her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but... if we start watching a movie now, it's gonna be near midnight."

"Then we can watch an episode of something." Marceline watched her as she stood by the desk by the window as she grabbed everything. She turned to Marceline, making her heart skip a beat. "You name it." And she scooched over again.

"Uhhh, are you sure this is good? What if we end up watching too many episodes? I'm bad at stopping, BonBon."

"Yeaah, me too. I'll just sleep over then." She shrugged. 

Marceline's eyes widened a bit. _She just told us to unwind from all the talk, but I'm still horny and she wants to sleep over? Oh, glob._ " Hm, but where are you going to sleep? Does BMO have another futon?"

Bonnibel had already logged into Netflix. "Nah, I'll just sleep here." She patted the bed. "This is big enough for two." She then looked at Marceline. "Come on, nothing less embarrassing than phone sex lessons." She snorted blushing a little, going back to looking for a good series.

Marceline felt her face heat up as butterflies made ruckus in her stomach. _Sleeping in the same bed is more intimate tho._ She ruffled. " Fine. But I'll stay on the wall side." She made herself comfortable on the pillows.

"Alright." She chuckled. "Marceline, can you sit against that wall?"

Marceline followed her finger to the adjacent wall that the narrower side of the bed touched. "Uh, sure." She shuffled, bringing the pillows to the other wall. "Here?"

"No, in the middle." Bonnibel scooched over on her knees with the laptop in hand.

Marceline leaned onto the wall in the middle of the bed's side, confused. "But where are you－" Marceline raised her arms in surprise as the girl plopped down between her legs, her back to Marceline's front. Marceline froze for a second but she ignored her beating heart, plopping her arms to her sides, not knowing what to do with them. "Alright." She whispered.

"Can we watch The Good Place? I wanted to watch it but Shoko didn't want to." She leaned to the side and looked behind her as best as she could at Marceline, making her try not to have her face too close to her, but there was a wall behind her.

"Sure." Marceline's voice broke in a high pitched response.

"Cool." Bonnibel seleted the series on the laptop and pulled the blanket over her legs and put the laptop on her lap. She wiggled around until she felt comfortable, but it didn't seem comfortable.

"Here." Marceline picked up an unused pillow and put it between them, so Bonnibel had a leverage for her head. "Is this better?"

Bonnibel smiled. "Almost." She grabbed Marceline's arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. "Better."

Marceline smiled at her cuteness and they watched the show. 

 

They watched the show until late, with the lights off. And Marceline would have lied if she said nothing happened during it. They changed positions, snuggled. Marceline almost felt they would kiss, but it was just a weird pause. Probably. They wouldn't, of course not.

It was 2 am and Bonnibel yawned in Marceline's arms. The laptop was on the bedside, relocated so they could watch it comfortably. They had lied down on their sides and Marceline supported herself on her arm and pillows so she could see around the other girl as she wrapped her other arm around her waist.

Marceline looked at the time then looked down at her. "Do you want to sleep? It's already 2 in the morning." And that was enough for the pink haired sleepiness to turn around and make herself more comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah... we can just talk until we fall asleep?" Bonnibel looked at her sleepily.

Marceline chuckled and reached over to pause and close the laptop. "Sure." She then got back and made herself comfortable, preparing the pillows to sleep. When she felt comfortable, she wrapped an arm around her crush's waist and smiled at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking about the show and... the Good Place, it's like heaven or another universe, right? They didn't know each other before, and yet, their soulmates are there. And by the show, the probability for people to know their soulmates in the alive life, or past life, is so little." She looked at Marceline deep into her eyes. "What if we never meet our soulmates?"

Marceline felt something pang in her chest. _Soulmates._ It was something Marceline had thought about once, but the negativity of what if we never get to meet them was too sad so she brushed it off completely. Now the girl she liked －she didn't want to say that strong word too hastily－ was asking her the same thing. And she didn't really want to believe in soulmates, but she knew one thing.

" I don't really know how someone happens to be a soulmate, but I think, loving, someone, romantically and/or platonically would be good enough for me. Just, having her nearby." Marceline gulped, feeling her throat itch and something in her chest weave. She looked at her hand on Bonnie's waist, playing with the blanket there. "I could live knowing she's okay. But I guess a thing I'd hate would be to not have her attention. I'd want her to know I'm there. That I'm _here_." Her hand plopped down on her waist again.

Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's hand and played with it. "It's bad enough to say this but... I don't think Shoko's my soulmate. I like her and I love having her friendship overall, but it's not what I feel like soulmates would be. Or... love." She opened Marceline's hand. "But maybe I'm being too greedy." She sighed. "It's my bad habit." She plopped their hands on the bed making Marceline chuckle.

"I think it's not too bad to be a little greedy." Marceline then opened her hand and interlaced their fingers. She raised their hands slightly. "You have a goal and you aim higher. You have ambition, that's great. You just need to know when you need to aim higher or not. If it's not working, try finding another way. Or person? Not that you need to break up with Shoko. Only if you want to. Breakups happen. It hurts most times, but um, we're trying to find the one, right? And you have your friends. And me. To cheer you up. I don't know, I'll shut up now."

Bonnibel smiled warmly. "Yeah... I guess I do. Hey, Marcy?"

"Yeah?" Marceline finally looked at the smaller girl who kissed her cheek, making her surprised and blushing.

"You truly are a romantic. And thanks for answering me honestly. Now can we sleep? I'm feeling so sleepy drunk that I might blab something stupid." She yawned for good measure and turned around and scooched closer to Marceline and grabbed her arm, wrapping it around herself.

Marceline was dumbfounded. But she still kept her arm around her. _It doesn't hurt anyone, it's okay._ She squeezed Bonnie briefly before making herself comfortable as she smiled. " Alright, sure, we can cuddle, Bonnibel."

Bonnie snorted. "It's cold and you happen to be beside me. It makes sense. Now good night, Marcy." She yawned mid sentence.

Marceline chuckled. "Fine. Good night, BonBon."

Marceline took a little while to close her eyes. _'Thanks for answering honestly.' Did I? There's so much I'd have wanted to say, but maybe my crush is something temporary... yeah, that must be it._ She finally closed her eyes. _I shouldn't ruin something because of a little crush._ Marceline let out a deep breath and they both drifted off to sleep.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

_A week later_

" Marceline!" The girl in question startled as she looked up from the counter of the diner at the voice. Brook was creasing her eyebrows as she slowed down on cleaning the tables. "Are you okay, girl? You can have the day off if you're not feeling well."

"No, sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking too much." Marceline resumed cleaning the counter.

Brook left her supplies on the table and walked to the counter, sitting down in front of Marceline. "Tell me, what's going on? I want to help." She crossed her arms on the table and that meant she wouldn't move until she talked. 

Marceline sighed. "Just a lot of... frustration. Um... on Halloween, I know I said it already but sorry for kissing you like that. I was tipsy and I just wanted everyone to shut up about it but then I felt like I did something very wrong."

Brook giggled. "You talk like you corrupted a pure soul. I've had my share of flings." She shrugged, flipping her hair and making Marceline chuckle. "I just. Never kissed a girl and it was a surprise, but a good one, I swear!" Brook blushed lightly at her own remark.

Marceline smirked. "So I'm your first girl kiss? Good to know." Marceline winked, making Brook a little redder.

"Anyway." Brook brushed it off. "It was a week ago, no need to worry about the past."

"I guess you're right." Marceline thought about what happened after the party anyway as she resumed cleaning the counter.

She and Bonnibel had gotten closer than ever, but it troubled her nonetheless. They kissed and made a questionable promise. If Bonnibel hadn't pulled away, Marceline wouldn't have been able to stop for herself. And Bonnibel had again showed problems in her relationship, but it wasn't clear if she would break up with Shoko or not. As bad as Marceline felt, she wished deep down that they did. And feeling bad for thinking like that, she decided it was time to stop crushing Bonnibel like that. Even though she probably wouldn't stop liking her platonically. Platonic is good. It doesn't need more. She doesn't need more. She's fine with their relationship now. _But what kind of relationship makes you teach sex through phone to someone??_

Marceline was starting to have a headache from all the thinking when Brook bumped onto Marceline's side lightly, making her startle at the sudden appearance of the girl beside her.

"You're doing it again, Marce." Marceline blinked. Brook turned to her, leaning on the counter on her elbow. "You know what? I think you need to unplug your mind a bit and have a day off. Why don't we go to Cherryl's party? It's tonight and I was going there anyway so... what do you think?"

 _A party?_ Marceline thought on it. She could trash herself, get drunk, maybe make out with some cute girls. And forget everything about Bonnibel for some hours. Yeah, that sounded like a good start to move on. " Alright, I'm in. But I'll need someone to bring me home after. I'm in the mood to get drunk." She looked at Brook seriously.

Brook only smirked at that. "My house is actually near hers. You can come crash if you want. But you'll have to stick near me at the party so I don't loose sight of you."

"Deal."

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Marceline went home to change her clothes and inform the household about her going out for the night. She had forgotten it was movie friday night and almost everyone was there already. While going back down she noticed the two people in the balcony and her heart skipped a beat. Pink and raven. Not her own. Her feet unconsciously slowed down on her descent. She looked how they talked passionately with each other. Suddenly Bonnie was leaning into the other girl so she turned back to the stairs so she wouldn't fall down.

She drove herself and Brook to the party and immediately gave her car keys to Brook as they arrived. She wouldn't be driving tonight, no sir.

The cars were parked in a dirt open area and they soon passed a big arch that signaled Cherryl's family farm and home. The party was surprisingly not in the barn but in their somewhat fancy but homely house. It was mostly made out of wood, but you could see where changes had been made. There were people inside and outside as there were lights around the house and an open area with some tables around. The people were mostly college students.

"College party? That's not my first but small town ones? Never been to one." Marceline admitted to Brook as they got through the door.

"Yeah, we got a big campus 'city' not so far and Cherryl is a popular kid, I guess. There's always so many people at her parties. And she has some of her family business cherry booze. It's pretty sweet, you should try it. Here." Brook grabbed two bottles from a big cooler beside the dining table and handed one to Marcy. They both opened it and started drinking some.

It was indeed sweet. "Hm, I like it. Might actually be addicting... dangerously addicting." Marceline stared at the bottle then drank some more.

"Good, because you're drinking mine too. I'm not driving drunk nor tipsy. Just wanted to have a taste of the good old cherry booze. It's as good as I remember." She handed Marceline her bottle.

"Well then, heads up!" She downed her bottle and some guys cheered her. She felt good. "I like this crowd." She looked around and saw some cool people here and there. She even saw some cute girls looking at her. She smirked at them as they waved at her.

Brook also saw the attention she was getting and crossed her arms as she smiled. "Well, look at who are at the party. The local femme lesbians of Liberty Uni. Also in the sorority house." She looked at Marceline. "You've got quite the attention. They love new faces."

Marceline looked at Brook, smirking. "Do you think I have a chance here? Like... with one of these girls?"

"Hmmm." Brook was honestly thinking about it. "I wouldn't say so, because those two are a little reserved and don't act on their crushes. They're the kind to admire from afar and seduce from afar."

"Huh. Not even if I go talk to them?"

"I mean... you can go talk to them." Brook looked sideways squaring her shoulders lightly. "But remember that you gotta stay in my line of sight. And now that I think about it, I'd have to be looking from time to time at you, if you even get to makeout with anyone so I know where you are... not much of a vouyer here." She narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular.

Marceline chuckled. "What if you come and we go talk to those girls together? I mean, if you do girls anyway."

"Oh, no no no. I'm not. I mean, we kissed and um, I quite liked it. Not meaning anything by that!" She blushed. "I mean, I'm very okay with girls. Not like... date, I don't know. I've never thought about it." She looked sideways again.

Marceline raised an eyebrow, amused. "Are you sure you don't have the hots for girls?" Brook glared at her blushing and Marceline raised her hands chuckling again. "Just saying, girls are awesome."

"I mean, they really are soft... but whatever. Um, you can go talk to them. I'll be dancing or whatever." She gestured at the area in the living room a little darker with colorful lights and music blaring from speakers around.

"Hmmm..." Marceline looked between the girls, Brook and the living room and in the back of her mind something was turning more solid as she remembered it.

_Don't you like Brook? She might like you now, that you kissed her._

Marceline thought if it would be hasty to try having Brook as her rebound company. But would it be fine for Brook? Marceline decided a little dance shouldn't matter and she liked her friendship anyway.

"Alright, I feel like dancing. And then we can just go with the flow. Who knows what'll happen. Just hold on a second." Marceline downed the other drink, making Brook raise her eyebrow amused.

"Damn, girl. You are serious about going drunk. I just hope you're not a mess when drunk."

Marceline put the bottles on the table. "Oh, I'm a hot mess, you'll see. But I'll need more of this booze than that. I'm already getting my confidence up tho. Maybe you'll see my overflirty side." She smirked and grabbed Brook's hand and started walking them towards the blaring music.

Brook giggled. "More than the night of Halloween and how you flirt with me casually?"

Marceline stopped them in the borders of the dancing people and put her hand on her chest, turning to Brook. "Oh, do I do that? Sorry, it just comes so naturally." She winked and still held her hand as she started dancing.

Brook only rolled her eyes smiling as she started dancing together. 

Brook was still getting into the dancing mood but still holding back a little. "Come on, you can do more than that." Marceline then grabbed her waist and started swaying her own hips more as she leaded them to a more sensual dancing. "Come on, you gotta feel sexy and free." She grinned, their faces now 5 inches from each other.

Brook hesitated a little, blushing and giggling, but she soon got the grasp of it as she wiggled her waist together with Marceline. 

"Yeah, now ignore that you have stiff bones as a skeleton and feel your muscles loose with the sound of the music. Just let your body absorb it all. Absorb the people's energy." Marceline then let go of her hand as Brook raised her arms to wiggle in a trance move. Giving Marceline the fire to join in more into her moves. _She's free._ Marceline grinned and danced around Brook and used her body as leverage to make some moves. She looked up and her eyes fell on the girls from before, ogling at them and Marceline didn't waste that opportunity. She showed off, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she turned her back to them, glancing at them from time to time. The girls were grinning and soon, they were on the way over to them.

Marceline turned to Brook and whispered in her ear, making her startle a bit and she almost turned, but Marceline held her there. "Hey, don't turn. Just look to the front. We've got dance company."

They didn't get introductions. They didn't need it as the girl with ear piercings had gone to Marceline's side and began dancing with her as the other one, with the smoky eyeliner looked a little disappointed towards them, but danced anyway near Brook. They were soon in a battle to show power to the other as they got closer and a little more intimate as the girl with the piercings wrapped an arm around Marceline's neck, but soon it slipped and she was getting touchy, making Marceline in turn grab her waist at times as they rubbed their bodies. 

They were getting into it fast but the other girl interrupted them and decided to dance with Marceline too, but the piercing girl didn't want to give up her spot so they bumped with each other as Marceline tried dancing with both, but it was not how Marceline liked dancing. She didn't feel comfortable with two at the same time. 

She looked at Brook, still trying to make something out of the situation and Brook didn't mind the comotion as she got herself lost in the beats. It felt like a trance to Marceline as her friend seemed so free and happy.

But it was broken as the battling girls stumbled and bumped onto Brook, who startled and suddenly got off the rhythm. Marceline sighed. _I've had enough of these girls._

Marceline got around and went to Brook's side and grabbed her hands, bringing them around her neck as she danced more closer. Brook blushed but continued dancing. Marceline got close to her ear. "Let's just ignore the girls. I don't like their inner competition and I'd rather dance with you anyway."

Brook smiled still blushing lightly. The lights shining on their faces. "That's fine by me." She glanced sideways for a second and leaned towards Marceline, who cocked her head so she could hear her whisper. "But they don't seem convinced to go away."

Marceline chuckled. "They're persistent, I'll give that."

Brook then thought on it and raised her head again. "I have a plan, but are you okay with some PDA?"

Marceline looked at the girl confused. "I mean, we're already danc－" Brook suddenly pulled Marceline by the neck, and getting on the tip of her toes, she closed the space between their lips.

Marceline startled but still amused, she leaned into the kiss, making it easier for Brook, and wrapped her arms more firmly around her waist as they deepened the kiss fast. Brook's kiss was messy at first, but they soon found the perfect angle and moves.

Marceline's mind was wiped out as she was into the kiss, but her mind was cruel. She started seeing pink in her mind, even though she wasn't such a visioner, she felt the pink being brushed in the walls of her mind and the empty vacuum of her closed eyes was being pierced by pink. Her chest started aching and she ended up letting out a little whine and she felt guilty, but she wanted to forget it, she wanted Brook to make her forget, so she kissed harder and bit her lower lip, their teeth clashing here and there, but she couldn't bother. 

_Why this again._

The aching went through her body to her hands holding the waist of the girl in front of her so she broke the kiss, squeezing her hip and opened her eyes and she felt disappointed. She hated what she was feeling but she didn't want to show it, so she smiled the best she could, not getting their faces too appart so Brook couldn't see her face properly in the dim room.

Brook sighed out of breath with the kiss. "Wow... I wanted to say I got my revenge on you, but I don't feel like I've won on that yet." She admited, blushing.

Marceline chuckled, ignoring the heavyness in her chest. "I admit I got a little prideful there."

"Um, you can go prideful anytime you want then." Brook blurted blushing. "And um, I'm still not sure about liking girls but I think I like you, Marcy." Brook stared at Marceline with wariness.

_[I mean, you needed to see how she blushed. And she blushes everytime you do, um, things. Your winking here and there. It's... it's captivating. For her.]_

_But not for you, right, Bonnie?_

_[Don't you like Brook? She might like you now, that you kissed her.]_

_Because of a kiss? Does it change anything?_

_It's not as easy as a kiss. It didn't take a kiss. Why did you kiss me?_

_Why did I dare that?_

But Marceline already knew the answer for this past week.

Her mind came back to the girl in front of her in a few seconds. She honestly didn't think she could do such a thing as to date Brook while thinking about Bonnibel. She should stop it if it meant Brook would have empty reciprocation.

Marceline sighed. "Brook, I'll be honest. I like someone else and that's why I've been down recently. I-I just can't get it out of my head. Get _her_ out of my head. And it would be bad to just let you have some hope for something more so, I'm sorry I've let this come this far."

Brook looked down, but they were still close. She pondered for a short moment and looked back at Marceline. "Is it Bonnibel?" Marceline's eyes went wide and she agaped, making it clear she had hit bull's eye. "I mean, you guys suddenly ran away the night of the Halloween party and you didn't come back. And I heard she just slept over. So... are you guys a thing? Even tho Shoko is in the picture?"

Marceline shook her head closing her eyes. "No!" She creased her eyebrows as she looked at Brook. "Nothing happened, we－ We're not a thing. It's nothing like that. Completely onesided and I couldn't just break their relationship like that. And now you know I'm a jerk for making out with you while having someone I like already."

Brook shook her head. "I actually understand you wanting to forget her. It just bums me that it's not about me, you know?" She gave her a sad smile, which broke Marceline's heart to see, but she couldn't do much about it.

Marceline sighed. "Sorry, I didn't want to make a big deal out of my stupid crush. And I do think you're awesome. Just... I got bad reasons."

Brook chuckled lightly. "Well, I wouldn't say it's bad you want to get rid of your crush. But um, it must mean something that you kind of chose me, right?"

Her gaze penetrated deep and it hurt Marceline. It didn't mean much. But she couldn't just say it like that. "It just means I find you attractive, but no romantic feelings to it."

"Then let's go out more." Marceline's eyebrows rose at Brook. "You already find me attractive. Let's try going out, dating, so you can move on from Bonnie and maybe you'll fall for me, but you don't need to. Just, I want to help and I like you, so it's a win, right?"

Marceline leaned back and creased her eyebrows to access the situation. "No, it's not. Because I'd be going out with you without me liking you. And it's not sure if I'll begin to like you. It won't be good if you end up liking me more and then you realize it's not how you wanted it to be in the end. I'd feel awful. And I don't want Bonnie to know I'm not available." Marceline gulped. _This thing with Brook is not what I want._

" I did think about it and I'm fine with it. I'm telling you as the one who knows I have a lot to lose. But I'd like just your company, even if you like her."

Marceline jerked away as her head started flashing through so many bad thoughts about that plan that she felt like her head was inflating painfully. She felt a rush and before she processed what was going on, her mouth was already running. "No. That's not how it works. It's not what I should do and... I don't know if I want to stop liking Bonnie. The thing is I want to be with her and I don't want to give up on this feeling, hell, I might love her, and I can't have her right now, but I can't lie to myself nor... show her I'm with someone else because I want her to know I'm there if she needs or wants me, as stupid as it is. I can't." Marceline caught her breath and brushed her hair back, trying to calm her racing mind. "Sorry, Brook." She couldn't look at her, she felt too ashamed and embarrassed for confessing all that. She felt surprised by her own words. _Love...?_

She startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna push you, I'm sorry for getting you in this position." Brook tried soothing her by rubbing her back. "Do you want to get out of here? I'll drive you home if you want."

Marceline finally looked at Brook and she smiled sadly as she saw the honest concern and worry. "Sorry, and I'd like that, yeah."

Brook took her by the hand and squeezed it. "It's fine. I'm not feeling this party anyway."

 

Brook drove Marceline's red car through the town and it's been 30 minutes of CD listening and singing in the car. Despite everything that occurred in the night, singing would make her feel at least better.

They arrived at the house and Marceline realized there was Prismo's car in the driver to the garage so Brook parked the red car on the street in front of the house.

They closed the car and walked to the door. "Oh, right. We have this movie night going on. Do you want to get inside and... watch some movies?" Marceline asked.

Brook checked the time on her phone then put it away as she looked up smiling as Marceline opened the unlocked door. "Sure."

"I'm home." Marceline announced to the house. She looked around and saw no immediate pink. She exhaled deeply.

Currently in the living room were Jake, Prismo, Lady and Jermaine watching a movie. Prismo, Lady and Jake in the large sofa and Jermaine in his single sofa.

They perked at the two who arrived at the same time as Bonnie suddenly rushed down looking a little lost. Marceline froze and didn't know what to do, but soon Jake spoke for her luck.

"Hey, girls. We're watching a horror. Wanna join?"

"Which movie is it?" Brook asked already going towards them, taking a last glance at Marceline to wink before leaving them alone.

Marceline closed the door and looked at Bonnie, who was coming closer in careful steps while looking down at her bare feet and fixing her hair. "Um, Marceline?"

Marceline turned completely to her and felt awkward. "Yeah?"

Bonnibel was looking at anything that wasn't her in a shy manner. "Did you check your phone yet at all tonight? Because I'll be honest that I sent some things and it might have a lot of deleted messages thingies and I just wanted you to not worry about it."

Marceline blinked. "Okay... was it not important then? Is it okay?"

Bonnibel frowned finally looking at her. "You're worrying about it!"

Marceline raised her arms, trying to fight her smile. "I worry about you, okay? But if you really want me to, I'll forget about it."

"Thanks." Bonnibel sighed. "Do you want to talk? I want to discuss... our arrangement." She blushed lightly.

 _Oh, boy._ Marceline licked her dry lips. " Right, let's go upstairs."

"Let's go to the balcony?" Bonnibel asked as they went up and turned towards the back of the stairs and through the open balcony door. "I was here looking at the sky when I saw you guys arrive. I was... thinking."

Marceline looked at the empty balcony save for some beach chairs, the telescope and a blanket forgotten on the ground. "Were you here alone?"

"Yeah." She sat down on the beach chair closest to the fallen blanket and picked it up putting it on her lap. "I just wanted some time to think. Alone."

Marceline sat down on another chair beside her and looked up at the starry sky. "Cool. How was it?"

Bonnibel mimicked her and relaxed on her chair, sighing. "Confusing? I've been thinking about things I want to do and things I need to do and then thinking of... decisions to make. But nevermind that." Marceline looked at Bonnibel as she herself looked back. "I talked to Shoko about some things. Mostly about how I've been feeling with frustration and she was pretty cool about it. Actually, she was too understanding it was too... nice." Marceline's chest stinged. Bonnie got silent, trailing off into her own mind as she picked on the blanket.

"So you talked to her about our... the thing?"

"No, I-, I said I was feeling frustrated and wanted to... explore. With people. And I asked if it was cool and she said she had mentioned it before because she felt bad with the thought of not being able to satisfy me." She slouched her shoulders.

"Wow, well. I wish I had some understanding girlfriend as my first relationship. Instead I got stuck with my douche of an ex-boyfriend." She scoffed, feeling sick just from thinking about him. "He was a douche and I'll never compare Shoko to a dirtbag like him, but he would just assume things for me without consulting me, so it was more like he determined what I liked and not. It was just so wrong. Never again."

Bonnibel raised her eyebrows, looking at her. "Oh, I thought you were gay."

Marceline shrugged. "Mostly. I like to think of myself as gay, and I prefer girls. He just happened to be assertive and I wanted to break some rules in the past, and he was the perfect rebel and partner in crime. Not true crimes, we were just vandalizing the school from time to time. It took some time to realize he was actually very bad and that I was being too depending. It happens when I'm... I _was_ at my worst. I needed someone to tell me what to do or I wouldn't function by myself." Marceline drifted off and startled as she felt a hand on her arm resting on the chair's armrest.

" I'm glad you're better now." Bonnie smiled, making Marceline blink at the unexpected reaction.

"T-thanks. I mean, sorry for getting it out when you're the one who wants to talk. I tend to do this a lot." She raised her shoulders looking sideways shyly.

"Psh." Marceline looked at Bonnie who eye rolled. "Marcy, I love hearing about you and your stories. And I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to tell me that." She smiled genuinely, squeezing her hand and making Marceline blush a little.

Marceline looked at her hand, looking at the details and nothing at the same time. "Thanks." She smiled. "But enough of me." She grabbed her armrests and turned the chair so she was facing Bonnie. "Continue from where you stopped." She crossed her legs on the chair and leaned forwards resting her arms on her legs.

Bonnibel smirked and did the same, joining their chairs so they had a little chair basket now, their own boat floating on the balcony under the stars. Bonnie sat with her knees to her chest, hugging them. "So, I'll just say that I'm gonna blush with this talk, but it's bound to happen with the topic in question." She waved her hand already blushing.

" _Sex._" Marceline pointed, making Bonnie open her mouth amused and blushing. She punched Marceline lightly on her shoulder, making her laugh and grin. " You're cute. Continue."

"So." She continued pointedly, blushing. "We can actually have a more physical... hands on thing, if we want." She raised her eyebrows at Marceline questioningly. The girl in question also raised her eyebrows, but in surprise.

"Uh, we, um, _what._" She blubbered, feeling her position on the chair now weird, no matter how she fixed herself on it.

Bonnibel groaned. "You know what I meeean. I mean we can... we can _connect_. Physically. Not on phone. And, it would be easier, to show how to do stuff." She dragged the last word blushing and looking up, embarrassed. Trying to hide herself, hugging her knees. " Don't make me repeat, Marcy."

"Y- _you're_ the one talking embarrassing stuff. And I got it, but why. I mean, I guess it would make it easier, but it's too intimate and I'm not sure I'll be able to um," She coughed, feeling too hot. _I can't, it's too much and I can't just do it with her like that. Right? She doesn't even know I like her._ Marceline debated in her own head.

" Be able to...?" She cocked her head to the side looking at Marceline, making her hair fall to the side and exposing her neck. Marceline's heart leaped and she grabbed more firmly to the armrest.

"Be able to..." _not die._ Marceline sighed, not being able to finish her sentence with that vision in her mind. She gulped. " I've never done it with a girl before." Marceline blurted another truth besides her crush for the girl. Bonnibel was surprised, with her eyes wide. "I mean, I do masturbate and shit, but never had sex with a girl before."

"Oh." Bonnibel fixed her hair, accessing the information. "So we both don't know how to do it with a girl?"

Marceline blushed. "I guess not."

Bonnibel then leaned forward and put her hands on Marceline's knees, making her straighten her back. "We can find out together then! I mean, you know how to do it with yourself, so you have some idea. You just need to show me and we can figure out how to do it together. What do you think?" Bonnibel's shined with determination and fuel. A fuel that made her cheeks get red.

 _Abort, Marcy, abort! You can't! You like her already, it'll be dangerous for your heart!_ But Marceline couldn't think of an excuse to abort it. She didn't have one at all. She couldn't see it, despite the obvious 'fall more in love' one. _Wait, what. No, no no no no. Not love, Marcy, NO._ She blushed heavily, the emotional part of her brain becoming putty. " Sure."

Bonnibel blushed as she bit her lip. "Cool."

Marceline smirked. She agreed and she didn't have it in her to feel bad. She couldn't now. She'd show her crush how to do it with love. But should she do it with love when they're just gonna figure out how to do it? It wasn't a sentimental arrangement, more of a professional one if anything. But she'd show all the care for her anyway because that's how she thought it should be. From experience and her feelings.

Marceline then perked at something in her mind. "Wait, where are we going to do it? Because I can't think much of a place to do it without risk of being caught in the middle..." she trailed off at the bad situation forming in her mind.

"We can go to my home." Bonnibel smiled, but Marceline didn't feel glad yet.

"I don't know how I feel about going about it in your and Shoko's bed. If you do sleep together." Marceline creased her eyebrows.

"Oh, no! My home." Bonnibel giggled. "It's my family home. It's not so far and we can stay there without being _caught._" She air quoted the last word smiling.

" Oh... if you say so." Marceline relaxed again.

They fell in a calm silence but Marceline thought back on their talk on Halloween night and before it tangled up, her mouth was already calling. "Bonnie?"

Bonnibel raised her resting head to Marceline. "Yeah?"

"I don't think soulmates need to be romantic or perfect, because relationships are like conversations that work with two or more people. What I mean is... nothing is perfect, but we can try and make it the best for ourselves by working together with the other. I'm just... it's good that you and Shoko kinda worked it out together. But then I feel a little like I'm barging in. I'm sorry. It's like the guilt of..." She clutched at something in the air until she grasped the word. "_Monogamy._"

Bonnie looked back up thinking about it. "Marcy, am I being too selfish? Asking for a friend to do it with me while I have a girlfriend? Because I didn't even ask you how you felt about it." She sat up straight and put her hand on her knee. How do you feel about it? Do you feel bad about it? Bonnibel looked at her with concern.

Marceline looked back at her blue eyes in the darkness of the night, the only lights coming from the door and the street.

The raven haired girl sat up too and put her hand on the hand on her knee. "That's a good question." She smirked at the girl glaring pointedly at her now. "The thing is... I don't know if I think about it as bad. But I just... feel weird that you want to do it with me. Why trust me with that? We know each other for less than a month." She stared at their hands.

"I couldn't explain better without being very gay, but..." Bonnibel smiled. "I feel in my gut that I can trust you. I feel like you are sweet and cares and wouldn't do anything that I don't like." Marceline smiled at Bonnie and squeezed her hand. "Also," Bonnie fixed her hair behind her ear. "I think it has to do with the fact that we have some chemistry. We just... mix well and I like the reaction." She blushed biting her lip, not wanting to look up.

Marceline was amused and embarrassed. "That's nerdy." She earned another light punch for the night. "_Ouch._" Marceline smiled, not letting go of the hand on her knee yet.

Bonnibel was in front of her and was admiting some of the feelings she had about their relationship. And Marceline couldn't be more happy with all those words coming out from the girl she wanted so bad. They had an agreement of sexual endeavors. But all she wanted more was the emotional part of a relationship. She wanted her love and she wanted more. Maybe she was the one more greedy. She had all these things from the girl she loved, yet, she knew it was more sexual, and even though the girl said she trusted her and they've been getting so close recently, _it wasn't enough._ She stared into those blue eyes and looked at the details of her face she felt she'd been looking at everytime she closed her eyes. It was always better in person. She squeezed the hand she still holded. 

Before she realized, her other hand reached up and brushed her cheeks softly. "Why a pretty girl? I just can't grasp on how I even got to meet you."

Bonnibel blushed but didn't move from the touch. If Marceline wasn't mistaken, she had moved into the touch, but it could have been an error in her blinking eyes and trembling hand. Those pink lips moved, the skin under the freckles on her cheeks getting pink. She realized Bonnie didn't have much makeup on tonight. "You think I'm pretty?"

Marceline smiled at the silly question and brushed those freckles with her thumb. "You know, it's stupid because I don't believe in soulmates. But if I did, you could have been it and I'd be happy to believe." Bonnibel looked stunned so Marceline pulled her hand away, knowing she already said too much. "I like our platonic relationship. I just can't believe I get to have you in my life. I mean, all of you are just... more than I could ask for." She looked up at the stars, washing those feelings or just having them graved in her tingling skin as she breathed deeply in the night air.

Suddenly she felt her chair shift and creak as Bonnie leaned forwards, supporting herself on Marceline's armrests, now almost above and there she goes, putting her knee on the edge of her chair, and her face now above hers. Marcy. Her face was blushing and－ _is that a pout?_ " That's so not fair."

Marceline raised an eyebrow at the girl who wouldn't continue her thoughts. She smiled grabbing her waist so she wouldn't fall suddenly from her position. She could feel Bonnibel's arms already trembling from the exercise. Marceline stared at the frowning girl, waiting for an answer, but she chuckled as she thought she wouldn't get one unless she asked. "What's not?"

"You get to tell me all this and I can't just..." Bonnibel trailed off, but Marceline thought she knew what she meant.

Marceline strangely felt calm in this situation. Bonnie, in turn, was the one with some dilemma going on. "That's why it's platonic. I don't need more than your friendship. I like just being there with you." She smiled.

Bonnie still strained and fought with something in her head. She soon came to a determined expression as she reached up, wobbling a little as she let go of the armrests. She straightened herself with Marceline's help and cupped her face. Marceline stared up, holding tight on her waist.

"Marcy." She sighed. "Can I kiss you?" She looked a little shy, but that meant she wasn't sure herself in Marceline's eyes.

Marceline felt too calm. Yet she could feel her pulse through her entire body. She whispered to the girl 2 inches from her. "_Can you?_"

Bonnie's eyebrows twitched and that was it. She closed their distance and kissed her hesitantly.

They had kissed before on Halloween, but it was a surprise and a rushed thing. Marceline could feel that tonight was different. It was more careful, like Bonnibel wanted to convey something she couldn't get herself to tell. She felt a little sad, but she reciprocated anyway as their lips moved in unison. Marceline felt like the pink haired girl was hesitating and it was the same for herself. She didn't want to cross a line she felt could change something. Like how much she could convey with this simple kiss. _This simple, stupid kiss._

They sighed together as they parted their lips. Marceline opened her eyes as Bonnie caressed her cheek. "I wish I could give you more."

Marceline exhaled a deep breath through her nose and smiled sadly. "We can't have everything in the world, BonBon. I don't need more than you give me. And I can't get more than you give me."

That's how Marceline thought about it. Bonnie was still in a relationship and it wasn't ideal for what Marceline wanted. 

Bonnibel wished she could give her more, but Marceline wondered if she wanted her romantic relationship with Shoko more than she wanted to give more to her. It was silly but that was what it came down to. She kept saying this lie that she didn't want more but she wished somehow Bonnie saw through it or it became mutual.

But it was never easy in their heads and situations they encountered themselves.

"You're right." Bonnie said as she pulled herself away from the difficult position she had been. Marceline's chest ached. Not from the increase of distance, but because of her words. She didn't want her lie to be right. Not a platonic lie, made true in Bonnie's mind. "We need limits anyway. I'm still with Shoko and you're just going to teach me sex as weird as it sounds." She shrugged. "So, we um, should get in. I'm getting cold here."

She started grabbing the blanket forgotten on the ground again and stood up and waited for Marceline to get ready too.

 _You're the unfair one, Bonnie._ Marceline exhaled a long breath through her nose and stood up, smiling. " I'm surprised you can say sex without blushing now." Marceline grinned earning a push, making her wobble before straightening herself.

"We've done more embarrasing stuff than saying sex." She clutched the blanket closer around herself, now starting to redden.

"Oh, but wait until we _do_ have sex." She wiggled her eyebrows and earned an embarrassed groan from the walking burrito.

" You're unsufferable. And platonic love does not involve sex." Bonnie said with a smile that had annoyance and amusement combined.

Marceline smiled as she wished she wouldn't be completely unsufferable at some point, but she couldn't say that she didn't like to get under her skin. 

Something to do with conveying that she wanted to impact something inside the pink haired girl's brain.

She decided she could try.


	7. Unspoken - Pink Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel's side of the unspoken words.
> 
> Bonnie knows there's something in the girl that draws her in. But she didn't know her friends also had some thoughts about their relationship in general. With newfound informations she decides what it's gonna be while battling with her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for humongous chapters! I didn't know I had it in me so I'm very proud of myself for getting them done.
> 
> Edit: Alrightalrightalrightalright, I sang Hey Ya at the karaoke and got my spirits up and gave my girlfriend some snak and drank 5 or 6 different flavors of milkshake and check read the chapter and everything seems good! Changed one word or two, but nothing that would affect anything.
> 
> Also, I want to just say the Milkshake flavors I drank just because in order: Banana, Maple, Blue Hawaii, Melon... now I don't know if I forgot one or it was a feeling that I had drank more than I did. There was a Kyupit flavor that I don't know what the hell that is, but didn't have it in me to ask for it because I thought it was the mayonnaise brand we have in Japan, but the mayonnaise brand is Kyuupii.

### Chapter 07: Unspoken - Pink Side

It was friday and Bonnibel was finishing her day at Kyandy's. They always got a rush of teens trying to make it before closing time at 6:30 pm. The people cannot get enough of the special cheap candy, some imported from Japan, the rest made entirely by the successfull Candy Kingdom. They could onehandedly bankrupt any other candy store in town and Bonnie got some pride in it, as she had made and invented most of the candy from the brand.

The Candy Kingdom was a hibrid manufacture mass production company owned by the Burtons. They were not huge but also not small. Bonnibel Burton could live comfortably with her family business success, being the scientist behind all the candy recipes.

Bonnibel sighed as she finished closing the store. It has been a long day and she couldn't wait to go to the CaniWick home for the friday movie night.

She got sidetracked as her mind went to the raven haired girl who lived there and her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything.

 

_" What if we never meet our soulmates?" _

_Bonnibel's heart was beating fast at the thought. She told herself she didn't believe in soulmates because that's not science, but deep down in the emotional side of her big brain she wished it was something and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to do some research about it. She's been too interested in relationships to her liking recently. And she could blame the girl in front of her for making her confused about her relationship with people. Everything felt different since she appeared in her life. When Marceline appeared._

_Bonnie looked at her as she thought. The girl had some edge of darkness in her eyes before it softened and she opened her mouth._

_"I don't really know how someone happens to be a soulmate, but I think, loving, someone, romantically and/or platonically would be good enough for me. Just, having her nearby." Bonnibel's eyes drifted towards Marceline's throat as she saw her gulp. Bonnibel wondered if by 'she' she meant someone in particular, but it didn't matter right now, right?_

_Marceline looked at her hand on Bonnie's waist, playing with the blanket there. Bonnibel felt giddy suddenly." I could live knowing she's okay. But I guess a thing I'd hate would be to not have her attention. I'd want her to know I'm there. That I'm here." Bonnibel was amazed again at how hopelessly romantic Marceline was. It hurt somewhere in her... chest area. It was weird to think about it but Marceline was describing something she would love to have and have it known. She wanted the person she loves to acknowledge she's giving them attention. With Shoko it was never like that. She didn't care much about attention. Or she did, and Bonnie was expecting too much of her. But Shoko was never the romantic type. She looked at Marceline and ignored the pang in her chest. It was wrong to compare. But she knew Shoko wouldn't be her soulmate. They didn't click as well as... she thought they would be._

 

She blinked a couple of times before she turned to the voice calling her.

"PB! Are you ready to go home yet?" BMO called as they grabbed their things from the little locker room behind the shop.

Bonnie looked at the apron in her hands and placed it in her locker, grabbing her backpack before closing it. "All ready." She smiled as she turned to her friend and they carried on to walk towards the CaniWick.

 

BMO breathed deeply. "The autumn air smells nice."

Bonnie tried smelling for something but she couldn't find anything other than the smell of grass in the park. "I don't know. It just smells cold."

BMO giggled. "Cold is a nice smell. Makes things smell different."

"Yeah... hey, BMO?"

BMO was walking with their arms stretched, looking down for dry leaves to step on and make them crunch on the concrete path. "Yeah?"

"How's... Marceline doing at the CaniWick's? Did she settle yet?" Bonnie started looking down too, but at her feet and her stocking legs, biting her lips.

"Marceline? She's doing awesome. Sometimes we get to hear her play her bass in her room, but she always sings some sad songs or love songs. Her voice is an angel." BMO looked up dreamily for a few seconds with their hands on their cheeks. "Also, she helps me do my chores sometimes, but honestly?" BMO put their left hand on the right side of their mouth, palm facing right as they whispered the next part. "I think she just wants company." BMO smiled as Bonnie blinked a few times. "She looks baddass but she's a marshmellow."

Bonnie smiled as she felt her heart warm up. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She kicked some leaves as she walked.

BMO raised their eyebrows at her. "You two seem to have become best friends. I mean, Marceline talks sometimes about you."

Bonnie perked up and tried to not smile as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, she does?"

BMO looked up and gestured. "Yeah, she's all like "Bonnie showed me this, Bonnie told me this the other day, Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie." Sometimes I think you guys are fucking behind our backs－" Bonnibel felt a rush of warmth rise from her neck to her entire face. "－and I weirdly support it."

Bonnibel's head whipped towards BMO. "Wait, you do?" She was surprised. BMO was one of the closest to Shoko and yet hearing that they supported her to be with Marceline was shocking. She didn't know what or why it was as it was, but she couldn't feel bad about it, as wrong as it was.

BMO pursed their lips while shrugging for a second. "I mean, when you told me you might be gray-asexual, I might have thought of you and Marceline because you were kinda different since we met her. Sorry, PB, I shouldn't ship people in real life." BMO slouched their shoulders as they sulked and dragged their feet through leaves.

 _Different?_ Bonnibel suddenly felt very hurt in her pride, ignoring the shiping part. "_What!?_ You were different when we met her too!"

" Yeah, because I was excited to meet someone new! But you're still different since then! And you kind of stare at her sometimes like she's some experiment you find fascinating! I remember our chemistry classes in South Liberty High and those were the same intense eyes." BMO crossed their arms finishing their point, but Bonnibel wasn't anywhere near satisfied. She didn't like people, even her friends, to point out something like they knew her, even if it was true.

 _Wait, is it true? I mean, I feel different, but I'm not acting different... right? Yeah, that's bullshit._ " I'm with Shoko!" She reminded BMO and maybe herself. Sometimes she forgot their relationship, for example when doing some experiments. _Oh, goddammit. BMO can't be right!_

BMO looked up at the red leaves, thinking and shrugging. "I know, but it's different. I remember you once told me how you can't help it when you see something that goes along things you thought about before and finally have a concrete concept behind and get your head too focused on it. Only... this time is Marceline?" They cocked their head to the side.

Bonnie couldn't feel mad anymore. BMO had the best memory than anyone she knew. But what was it in Marceline that felt enlightening enough to make her so... captivated? It didn't make sense. She was just... Marcy. _Good, now my brain is jelly._ She sighed. " I believe you but... why? Wasn't it the same when I met the others?"

"Hmm, no. I mean, at first you would get annoyed, and we all grew a little since high school, and you might not have that same teen annoyance as before, but even so, your stance seems different with Marceline. It's been almost a month and you still get these eyes." BMO pulled their eyelids open to emphasize.

"Oh, believe me, I'm feeling very annoyed and frustrated right now. Now that I really think about it, I can't grasp why she's so... ugh. She doesn't even have anything special, she just... feels a lot. And play bass. And have a really nice fucking voice." Bonnie surprised herself by cursing at that moment. "She's very different from me."

BMO raised an eyebrow. "We're all very different from each other, PB."

"Yeah, but... she feels a LOT. And thinks too much. It's like she's a never ending thought machine. And it's so _intriguing!_" She air shaked her grasp on something that wasn't there, frustrated at not knowing the reason to her anger.

BMO creased their eyebrows. "Now I don't know if you're shit talking or just appraising her."

"It's nothing bad, I love talking to her because of it. It makes me think too. It's... challenging. And sometimes I wonder what would happen if I also challenged her with questions, which I already kinda did." She looked to the side, thinking back to the soulmate question. "Marceline has so much hidden passion. It's like she tries to not show it so much sometimes, but then she talks and I can feel it. Like a vibration on my skin." She looked at the back of her hands, trying to simulate how she felt on those moments with her. She sighed. _Nothing again._

BMO raised their eyebrows as they stopped at the crossing. "Sounds... like one of my novels. I don't want to assume anything, but I guess you guys are getting along really well. I can tell Marceline likes you a lot. She's doing fine and you're the one she trusts most in town. Maybe you feel some kind of responsibility?"

 _Responsibility as a friend? A guide? That's weird._ " No... I mean, I want to make her feel at home and for her to be able to live here, but I'm not the one who gave a space in their home for her or the one who gave her a job. I'm just a friend who maybe talks more with her about deep stuff and surprisingly emotional stuff. But that's because she feels a lot. I don't, and that fascinates me, I guess?" She creased her eyebrows weighting her hunches.

"Yeah, you were never in touch with your feelings now that I think about it." BMO looked at her seriously. "We should change it." The light turned green and they started crossing the street.

Bonnibel opened her arms. "How? I don't like to... _feel._ It's annoying and makes me not do my chores properly." She crossed her arms. " How does Marceline even manage with all her feelings...?" BMO looked at her and she already knew what her friend wanted to say. "I knooow, practice. Practice makes better." She sighed. "I just feel like feelings have roots and I should just get rid of it by the root of the problem. But how if I don't even know what is making me... feel."

They were near the town's convention mansion now and Bonnie blushed thinking about that night and the ki－

"Feeling is normal, but maybe it's not a bad feeling? Do you feel bad or sad?" BMO, unsuspected about the blush, answered her question, with another question.

Luckily, the cold darkening air helped her cheeks cool off. "It's not bad when I'm not feeling frustrated. Or angry that I don't know what the hell is going on with me." She moaned annoyed. "Maybe I need a therapist to organize my thoughts and try coming up with Freudian excuses to my actions. Yeah, just have sex. Fucking easy."

BMO giggled. "You know Freud is not about sexual depravity only, right?"

"I know." She sighed. "But in my case I sometimes think that's it. And I wonder if it'd really work..." She trailed off as they turned the corner in front of the town's mansion.

BMO stuffed their hands in the hoodie now, trying to think of something to help her troubled friend. "Hmm, does that have to do with you realizing not being ace but grey-a?"

"Yup." Bonnie popped the p. "And I might do something bad, BMO. Level 2 betrayal if I don't get into an accord." BMO gasped as Bonnie looked at them from the side of her eyes. "Yeah, I already screwed up, but maybe it doesn't have to be like that. I hope."

"Hmm, whatever it is, I wish you luck and I'm free to talk whenever. Also, I just have a gut feeling that Shoko is in the scheme, but don't mind me and what I might think. Shoko is my friend, but so are you, PB."

PB smiled, feeling warm from the walk and BMO's friendship. They would often know what she thought and she appreciated how much they could read her when she needed. "Thanks, BMO. I love you." She grabbed their shoulder and squeezed them to her side, making them squeal.

"Love you too, PB." They smiled as the angel they were.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

The door was open, it was always open on friday nights.

The lights were on and the kitchen door was open as they heard sounds from there.

"We're home!" BMO announced as they were ready to get their things upstairs in their room.

Lady's head popped from the kitchen and she soon fixed her gaze towards Bonnie. "Unnie! Good timing, I was telling the guys we should make a marathon, but they're being hard to convince. Maybe you can pitch in for me, please?" Lady begged as she turned her head to the side, making her bangs fall over her eye.

Bonnie entered the kitchen, making her coat fall from her shoulders, feeling hot from the walk. She smiled as she saw the guys and they greeted her. "I don't know. I'm not feeling a marathon today, Lady. Sorry." She smiled sadly at her. But Lady wasn't taking it.

Lady grabbed and hugged her from behind, being taller than Bonnie and Marcy, she could easily wrap her arms from above and hug her almost mounting her back, snuggling Bonnie. "Come oooon, you don't even need to watch it, just say that a marathon will be cool." She started nuzzling Bonnie's neck, making her giggle as she felt ticklish.

Bonnie remembered how she would get annoyed at Lady's lack of respect for personal space, but it turned out she was just a touchy kind of person. Now she felt glad she'd always pop her out of her bubble most of the time she wouldn't get out of the house to play with her friends, and she was glad she didn't miss those memories. Even though she got a B+ for phylosophy. She smiled and hugged Lady's dangling arms. "Deal."

Jake scoffed from beside the burners, handling the popcorn they would need for the night. "Not fair! She isn't even gonna watch them! She shouldn't be able to vote."

Jermaine shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever, brother. I don't know why a marathon wouldn't be good."

Finn also shrugged, eating some of the fresh popcorn. "I don't mind either. Actually, I'll be up with Tiffany and Phoebe to play some games tonight. I promised to let them have a go at the dlcs I got."

Lady turned back to Jake from behind Bonnie. "알았어, Jake. It's just you now. What's your excuse?" She smirked challengingly.

Jake gulped. "I mean, when we get marathons, we usually just sleep in the middle of it on the couch and I always get some kind of pain and feel exhausted all day. I don't want to feel exhausted tomorrow when we meet your parents, Lady!"

Bonnie craned her head so she could see Lady's face, or some of it. "What, your parents are already here? I thought they were still planning the trip."

Lady sighed, resting her face on Bonnie's. "They're not here yet. They decided to get a plane for tomorrow just like that. Typical of them. And I wanted to ask them to bring my favorite snacks." She pouted.

Bonnie smiled. "How long are they staying?"

Lady now rested her chin above her head. "Hmm, I think they're going to stay here for 3 days and then just go around the country. Those love birds." She shaked her head making her chin lightly dig on her head.

"Ow." Bonnie brushed her off as she giggled. But Lady just stuck more to her, rubbing her here and there. "Sto-o-op. Hey! Those were my boobs!" She covered herself from those hands now raised in the air.

"Oopsie, they slipped by themselves." She smirked winking.

"Jaaake, tell her to keep her hands to herself!"

"Well, he can't keep them all to himself so." Lady nonchalantly said, making everyone blush a little. Finn specially dropped a popcorn to the ground, missing his mouth.

Lady snorted. "Y'all are cuties." She walked towards Jake and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was he slapped her hand blushing, making her giggle.

Bonnie stared at them, amazed at how Lady didn't mind being a little sensual in public. It was... mesmerizing. She wished she could be more in touch with that side of herself.

"Where's everyone?" Bonnibel heard Shoko from the living room and peeked from the open kitchen door. "Oh, there you are." Shoko smiled as she walked to her.

"Hey, sweetie. We were talking about doing a marathon. I'm not watching it though." She shrugged and reached to Shoko as she wrapped one arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, I don't know, not feeling it too. I was gonna have BMO help me pick some computer parts at some point and see some designs, so I guess we're not joining much either."

Bonnie wrapped her arm around her waist. "Okay." She then reached to her ear. "Um, could we talk a bit upstairs later?"

Shoko looked at her face, trying to read something with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, sure." She smiled, making Bonnie let out some of the breath she was holding. "We can go now, if you want. Before the movie and stuff."

Bonnibel sucked back some of the breath and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. The sooner the better."

－－－－－－－

They sat down on the beach chairs in the balcony.

Bonnibel looked up to get out her nervousness and found Mars immediately. She breathed deeply as Shoko turned her chair to her.

"So, what's up?"""

"So. Do you remember when we talked about doing other stuff with other people?" Bonnie finally looked at Shoko and found that Shoko had her lips pursed in thought.

"Yeah, why?" Shoko looked at her, focused on her lips and eyes.

"Well... Did you mean it when you said it was okay? For us to do things with other people?" Bonnie's heart was beating fast now, having finally asked it, and still anxious for the reply. She fidgeted with her own fingers.

Shoko looked down at her own hands, supporting herself with elbows on her knees. "That time I said it, I was frustrated for not being able to give you more. You know... sex." She whispered. "I guess... it just made me upset that I can't just satisfy you completely like that. And you even thought you were ace for the entire high school maybe because of me!"

"No, Shoko, you－" Bonnie gulped the excess saliva. "You're not the reason I thought I was ace. I was always with my head in books, so I didn't want a relationship at all, but with you I thought that since you wouldn't have those needs, I wouldn't be annoyed to have to fulfill someone's desires. I know I'm saying it all in a bad way, but to put it simply, you were perfect." They both looked down. "But now that we don't have to study, and since we decided to not go to college, it's... different. I feel this need to... experience it. Experience sex." She looked at Shoko, who in turn twitched her eyebrows for a milisecond at the word.

Shoko sighed, dropping her head. "Does it have to do with why you're snappy recently?"

Bonnibel scrunched her nose. She knew she had not been the best these past weeks. "Yeah, and I'm really sorry－"

"Okay." Shoko interrupted her, sitting up to look at her properly.

Bonnie's mouth was agape. "What?"

"I said okay. You can go do... 'stuff' with other people." Shoko air quoted. She paused, pursing her lips into a weak smile as Bonnie was still processing it. "If your frustration is impacting you like that, then I want you to feel better. I don't want my girlfriend to feel frustrated and lash out from stress because I didn't let her have a normal human desire."

Bonnie should feel glad but all she felt was guilt. "But... not doing it is not even an excuse to lash out at anyone! I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I'm sorry." She put her hand on Shoko's knee.

Shoko only smiled. "You know, when I realized I was ace but wanted a relationship, I always thought how it would be with someone who would want to have sexual relationships. I would wonder if I'd be okay with them free to do whatever with other people as much as an open relationship. And it would all come down to me wanting to at least let them have what I can't give. I mean, you were kind of cold to me these days, but if it works, then I'm happy to let you experience sex. Just... if you ever feel like you don't like me, I want you to tell me. Because then I'd be really holding you back without meaning." She finished by putting her hand on the hand on her knee.

Bonnie's chest felt heavy. She didn't know if her love has ever been conveyed to Shoko. And she felt a lack of confidence on showing it to Shoko from now on. How should she express her care? Like always? She didn't even know if 'like always' was working. She felt uneasy, but she smiled and sighed. "Yeah. Thanks, Shoko, you are too understanding for me." She leaned in and hugged her. "I've been bad these days and I want to do something to repay for my fuckups." She pulled back and looked at her.

Shoko smiled. "You can always make me some cake and kiss me." She pointed her lips to which Bonnie smirked and kissed her. _That I can do._ Shoko pulled back still an inch from her and whispered. " And just loving me is fine, really." She smiled and touched their foreheads.

Bonnibel closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Sure."

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

Shoko had gone to BMO's room and they started working right away on her new computer. Bonnie went down sighing at the staircase. She finally talked to Shoko, but how should she proceed with it? Next was... telling Marcy. And planning their... thing. She blushed as she reached level floor.

She went back to the kitchen and the kitchen smelled sweet. Jake was now making caramel popcorn and she loved his caramel popcorn. She could never make them without almost destroying a pot. She picked one up and popped it into her mouth.

Lady smirked at her. "Hey, unnie. Did you have a smooching session with Shoko? You look a little red."

She touched her face as she bit her tongue. "Ah! Bit my fhonge. Owww. I'm not red. And we did kiss but that's none of your business, miss."

Lady bumped her waist on hers as she scooched over. "You're so cute getting embarrassed by kisses. Maybe I should kiss your tongue better."

"Jaaake, your girlfriend is being gay."

Jake looked to them as Lady kissed her cheek, making him chuckle. "Have you seen her? She always wear rainbows." Needless to say, Lady wore a rainbow sweater tonight and it make her look fluffy and warm.

"What can I say, colors love me. Every one of them." She ran on her toes with her hands up clenching and releasing behind Bonnie who ran to escape her and they started circling the kitchen isle.

Bonnibel giggled as she ran away from the kisses. "Okay, okay, but I already have someone to kiss me, so enough!" She giggled and took her breath back as they stopped, laughing it off.

Bonnie took a sit at one of the tall stools and rested her head on her hand. "So. Who else is gonna come?"

Finn pushed a bowl to her and she gladly accepted the popcorn. "Well, Tiffany and Phoebe are going to come after dinner and Prismo will be going to pick them up before coming." Bonnie nodded, popping popcorn into her mouth. "And Marceline came but then she went out again. Looks like she and Brook decided to go to a party last minute, um. Are you okay, PB?"

Bonnie had bitten her tongue in the middle of his talk, making a funny face and covering her mouth, making Finn worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bit my tongue again, fuhh." She took a napkin from the cow themed napkin holder and dapped her tongue to see if there was blood coming out. "Wait, I didn't even see Marcy come in. When...?"

Jake, who had switched places with Jermaine and was now giving Lady a pigback ride popped from behind her, making her twitch from the scare. "Not much less than 10 minutes ago! She also said she would be sleeping over at Brook's afterwards." He jumped not taking his feet off the floor to fix Lady on his back and making her giggle. "Well, she doesn't get to eat my popcorn tonight. Her loss."

Bonnie was surprised she wouldn't be in the house tonight and she felt her plan get stretched and in danger for some reason. She felt... weird. "Oh."

"Aww." Lady came off from Jake's back and hugged her from behind. "Your waifu is going to come back, no need to be sad, honey."

Bonnie glared back at her. "Who are you talking about?" She snapped suddenly, feeling hurt and knowing her anger was unreasonable.

Lady only glared back at her and Bonnie could hear her voice saying. _Really? You know who I'm talking about._ She sighed. " Come on, not you too."

Jermaine raised an eyebrow knowingly at the exchange as Finn looked confused. "What are we talking about?"

Jake came to his side in a rush. "Nothing, little brother, you don't need to worry about it for now." Jake tried covering his ears but Finn slapped them.

"Stop treating me like a kid! I'm 16 already!" Finn fumed.

Jake stared at him with shock. That was one of the only times he raised his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like that, it's just... not something to pry on." He glared pointedly at Lady who put her hands together in apology.

"You guys always keep some stuff from me, it's not fair. It's like you have some different perspective to your friendship and stuff, and I'm the only one not included in the talk."

Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, Finn, you can't just demand someone to tell you something just because you want to know it. You just get to know if they want to talk about it with you. Sometimes it's personal stuff that we don't want to talk about with anyone or we're not ready yet." She tried explaining gently but Finn shrugged her hand off.

"But I'm talking about things you joke about sometimes between you guys! And you do it in front of everyone, and I can tell it's like an inside joke that I don't understand, and it makes me feel left out. It's not some personal stuff, you just don't want to tell me because you think I'm a baby."

Bonnie was almost snapping. And Jake could see it in her eyes, glaring at the boy. "_Finn._" He glared pointedly at him as a warning.

" No, Jake. I'm tired of being treated different just because I'm younger!"

Bonnie had enough. "Fine, Finn. You want to talk about _sex? Fucking_ and stuff?" Everyone's eyes widened at her, mainly Finn's as he flushed red. " You want to know what Lady was talking about? She's just joking about me and Marceline because we've been very close since we met, and BMO also joked about thinking me and Marceline were fucking behind your backs because－" _Marcy talks about me a lot._ She widened her eyes for a second but shaked her head. _No, it's probably not a big deal._

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and she was being pushed. "Okaaay, we're just gonna go talk in the living room."

 

 

Lady plopped her down on the sofa and sat down beside her. "Okay, girl, what happened?"

Bonnie exhaled through her nostrils. "Finn was being overprying so I told him what he wanted to know." She knew she was being a little childish, but sometimes Finn got on her nerves as he snapped like that, meaning she could snap too. Okay, _very_ childish. She crossed her arms, putting her feet up on the couch while slouching on it.

" Pff, well, yeah. But you just told us all about BMO joking about you and Marceline fucking just like that. Was that okay? Are you cool with it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be saying that all if I wasn't okay with it. He asked for it. I was actually going to tell you if you asked why I said 'not you too'." Bonnie shrugged looking down as she poked the sofa's stitch lines.

Lady sighed smiling. "I guess there's no point if I already know why. But you were going to say something before you stopped back there." She pointed her thumb towards the kitchen.

Bonnie looked at her confused at first before remembering. "Oh... um, so BMO joked about me and Marcy, as you know. And... the reason is because Marcy talks a lot about me?" She felt her heartbeat quicken without her consent and cursed at her brain that had been doing stupid things recently. "I mean, it's not big of a deal, right? We're just... getting along well." Suddenly her heart panged and she cursed again at her heart. _No, brain. Fuck, what's wrong with me?_

" Well..." Lady averted her eyes from her, making Bonnie very aware that Lady was insinuating something.

Bonnie creased her eyebrows. "What?"

Lady shrugged. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Marceline had a crush on you."

Suddenly Bonnie's entire body flushed with warm blood. Warmer than the normal. She might as well be sick. It would make sense with her malfunctioning brain and body. "_What?!_ You're stretching. She's just closer to me than anyone else in town." She paused. " What makes you think that?"

Lady raised an eyebrow smirking. "Well, first of all, some looks here and there."

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

Lady eye rolled. "Not me. Marceline. She's been giving you some looks."

"Oh, glob. Not you too, BMO also said. No, wait." She blushed, suddenly realizing her mistake. "It was my looks that BMO was talking about." She plopped her head on the back of the couch, covering her face with her hands.

"I mean, you too." Bonnie only groaned so she continued. "Second of all, she does talk about you a lot. And her tone changes like... she sounds more chipper."

Bonnie let her hands fall as she stared at the ceiling. She should feel bad for having the possibility of Marcy actually having a thing for her since she was taken, but she felt giddy and happy to know that Marcy had good impressions of her. Her mouth twitched.

"Oh, was that a smile I saw, Bonnibel Burton? Because if it was, you nasty. You're taken, remember?"Lady poked.

"Ugh, Marceline is too good. And I'm _gay._ Fuck, look." She sat up and turned to Lady and got closer to whisper. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" She glared at Lady who air zipped her mouth. Bonnie sighed. "I... love Shoko. It's nice and all. But. When I'm with Marcy, I feel all kinds of stuff on my body. Like... weird chemicals happening in my brain." She pointed to her skull. "And I don't know what to think of it. I catch myself trying not to smile, but it's weirdly hard, okay?" She crossed her arms and fell back, hitting her head on the soft armrest sighing. "I'll just forget about it in a week. I can't be having it." _For Shoko._ She closed her eyes feeling her chest weirdly empty. It almost hurt.

Lady creased her eyebrows in worry for her friend. "I don't know if denying it like that will help because you seem to be having it hard, sister." She pulled Bonnie's legs onto her lap. "And I guess you know what you feel for Marcy, and I won't say it, but the thing I will say is that you should do what your heart tells you. Don't let it weigh on your chest, okay? I know making decisions is tiresome, but deciding sooner might be better."

Bonnie looked at Lady while creasing her eyebrows. "You mean what my brain tells me, right? And I told you, I'll forget about it. For Shoko."

Lady sighed. "I can't tell if you're doing it for yourself too or just for Shoko. I already told you my advices, whatever happens happens. But I'll be here if you need me." She tapped her leg.

_Whatever happens happens._

 

 

Everyone arrived and they soon got to whatever they were going to do. The high schoolers in Finn and Jake's room, Shoko and BMO in BMO's room and the rest downstairs watching movies. That left Bonnie to herself and she was glad to have some peace to think.

Bonnie looked up at the stars. _Just you and me now, Mars._ She hugged the blanket she stole from Marcy's room closet around her as she felt a breeze. She sighed.

_Marcy is out with Brook. She's not going to come home tonight. She might just go out and make out with some girl at the party. Or Brook. But it shouldn't matter to me. Marceline is single._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she came up with an idea. She got her phone out and opened her chat with Marcy. It had an emoji of a bat from when Marcy borrowed her phone one time and the bat suddenly had been added to her name. She read the last message Marcy had sent her.

 **Marcy:** good night and don't let the vampires bite ;) (bat)

Since Halloween it became clearer and clearer that she had a vampire fixation. She smiled at the thought of a vampire Marceline. She blushed as she shaked off the lucid daydream of Marceline possibly biting her neck. Get your brain in the ~~plan~~. _Idea._ She didn't plan at all.

 **Bonnie:** Hey, Marcy? So I just wanted to say that I talked to Shoko about... you know.

 **Bonnie:** I didn't tell her about you, just about doing it with other people in general.

 **Bonnie:** Not that I'd do it with anyone.

Bonnie blushed as she facepalmed. _What the hell am I texting. Can't back out now._ She stuck her tongue out as she focused.

 **Bonnie:** Marcy, could we maybe arrange our session the sooner we can? Just thought to get over with the first time to get our nerves out of the way.

Her heart was beating fast. She read it over after sending it, groaning with embarrassment. _I should really have planned this. But it wouldn't seem natural. Does this even feel natural? No, I can't. This is stupid. I'll just tell her another time. Fuck this._ She selected all 4 messages and deleted them.

She plopped down her phone on her lap as she looked at the starry sky. Marceline wouldn't check her phone for a while, so it should be fine. She might think the deleted messages are weird, but she couldn't care anymore. She could brush it off. Like a secret message she would never be able to read.

Bonnie's fingers tingled and she felt a rush of something. She grabbed her phone and typed.

 **Bonnie:** Marcy, maybe I love you.

She breathed deeply feeling her heart beat faster. _I'll delete this in 10 seconds. If she doesn't sees it, that's it._

.

.

10\. She didn't want her to see.

.

.

9\. But she didn't know what to do.

.

.

8\. So she might as well gamble.

.

.

7\. Let Marcy indirectly decide what it's gonna be.

.

.

6\. She shouldn't want her to see.

.

.

5\. And she knew it was not fair.

.

.

4\. But maybe Marcy could see it.

.

.

3\. And say the same.

.

.

2\. And then they could start with a couple of dates.

.

.

1\. And she could feel happy to have her love eventually.

.

.

.

.

0\. _Message deleted._

.

.

.

.

Bonnie sighed slouching on the chair. _This is stupid. What was I thinking? That Marcy would read my message and come running to me? This isn't a romance movie._

She decided to close her eyes from the exhaustion of a day's work and nervousness. She was almost dozing off when she heard a car pull over by the house. The sound disturbed her rest, but she felt like sleeping right there in the cold balcony. However, a cold breeze blew away as she could hear the voices from the front of the house.

"Oh, right. We have this movie night going on. Do you want to get inside and... watch some movies?"

Bonnibel froze. She knew that voice. She rushed, letting the blanket fall as she crouched near the edge and clear enough, it was Marceline and Brook.

Before she wondered why the girls came here, she rushed inside and down the stairs.

She rushed, skipping steps. "I'm home." It was her voice. 6, 4, 2 steps. _Marceline!_

She was out of breath as she looked at the surprised girl looking at her right now. _Marceline._ She couldn't get herself to talk. Not yet.

Jake spoke instead. "Hey, girls. We're watching a horror. Wanna join?"

"Which movie is it?" Brook asked him as she walked towards the couch. Bonnibel only stared at Marceline. _Omg, what was I doing? Right, the talk!_

Bonnie took careful steps, feeling awkward, as Marceline closed the door. _First call her?_ She fixed her hair looking down at her feet. "Um, Marceline?"

Marceline turned completely to her, making Bonnie startle and skip a beat. "Yeah?"

Bonnibel was looking at anything that wasn't her. _Second, the messages._ " Did you check your phone yet at all tonight? Because I'll be honest that I sent some things and it might have a lot of deleted messages thingies and I just wanted you to not worry about it." _It's already deleted anyway._

Marceline blinked. "Okay... was it not important then? Is it okay?"

Bonnibel frowned finally looking at her. "You're worrying about it!"

Marceline raised her arms, trying to fight her smile. "I worry about you, okay? But if you really want me to, I'll forget about it."

"Thanks." Bonnibel sighed. _And finally._" Do you want to talk? I want to discuss... our arrangement." She blushed lightly.

Marceline licked her dry lips. Bonnie's gaze fixed on them for longer than she wanted. "Right, let's go upstairs."

She was already turning, silently clearing her throat. "Let's go to the balcony?" Bonnibel asked as they went up and turned towards the back of the stairs and through the open balcony door. "I was here looking at the sky when I saw you guys arrive. I was... thinking." _Don't just spill the beans. Careful._

Marceline asked as they passed through the sliding door to the balcony. "Were you here alone?"

 _Me and Mars._ " Yeah." She sat down on the beach chair closest to the fallen blanket and picked it up putting it on her lap. "I just wanted some time to think. Alone." _And figure out what to do with my feelings._

Marceline sat down on another chair beside her and looked up at the starry sky. "Cool. How was it?"

Bonnibel mimicked her and relaxed on her chair, sighing. "Confusing? I've been thinking about things I want to do and things I need to do and then thinking of... decisions to make. But nevermind that." Marceline looked at Bonnibel as she herself looked back. "I talked to Shoko about some things. Mostly about how I've been feeling with frustration and she was pretty cool about it. Actually, she was too understanding it was too... nice." Shoko was too good for her. _In hindsight, she might not be enough..._ She picked on the blanket as her mind took over.

Marceline looked at her surprised. "So you talked to her about our... the thing?"

"No, I-, I said I was feeling frustrated and wanted to... explore. With people. And I asked if it was cool and she said she had mentioned it before because she felt bad with the thought of not being able to satisfy me." She slouched her shoulders.

"Wow, well. I wish I had some understanding girlfriend as my first relationship. Instead I got stuck with my douche of an ex-boyfriend." Bonnibel turned her head to her in surprise. "He was a douche and I'll never compare Shoko to a dirtbag like him, but he would just assume things for me without consulting me, so it was more like he determined what I liked and not. It was just so wrong. Never again." Marceline smirked despite the bad memories.

Bonnibel raised her eyebrows, looking at her. "Oh, I thought you were gay."

Marceline shrugged. "Mostly. I like to think of myself as gay, and I prefer girls. He just happened to be assertive and I wanted to break some rules in the past, and he was the perfect rebel and partner in crime. Not true crimes, we were just vandalizing the school from time to time. It took some time to realize he was actually very bad and that I was being too depending. It happens when I'm... I _was_ at my worst." Marceline looked down. " I needed someone to tell me what to do or I wouldn't function by myself." Marceline drifted off.

Bonnie felt like hugging the now pensive girl. _I didn't know she had some troublesome past relationship... there's much I don't know about her yet._ Bonnie felt a little sad, but she reached and put her hand on Marcy's knee. "I'm glad you're better now". Bonnie smiled, making Marceline blink at the unexpected reaction.

"T-thanks. I mean, sorry for getting it out when you're the one who wants to talk. I tend to do this a lot." She raised her shoulders looking sideways shyly. Bonnie's heart squeezed at the sight. Marceline had a gap in cool and baddass with sentimental and soft －sometimes awkward－puddy that she thought was adorable.

"Psh." Bonnie eye rolled as Marceline looked at her. "Marcy, I love hearing about you and your stories. And I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to tell me that." She smiled, squeezing her hand. Marceline's hand was so warm she feared she would think hers was too cold to hold.

Marceline looked at her hand as Bonnie held her breath. "Thanks." She smiled as Bonnie released her breath. "But enough of me." Bonnie startled as Marceline grabbed her armrests and turned the chair so she was facing Bonnie. "Continue from where you stopped." She crossed her legs on the chair and leaned forwards resting her arms on her legs.

Bonnibel smirked and did the same, joining their chairs so they had a little chair basket now, their own boat floating on the balcony under the stars. Bonnie sat with her knees to her chest, hugging them. "So, I'll just say that I'm gonna blush with this talk, but it's bound to happen with the topic in question." She waved her hand already blushing.

"Sex." Marceline pointed, making Bonnie open her mouth amused and blushing. She punched Marceline lightly on her shoulder, making her laugh and grin. "You're cute. Continue."

"So." She continued pointedly, blushing. She prepared herself as she might be skipping steps. But it was the perfect time in her head. "We can actually have a more physical... hands on thing, if we want." She raised her eyebrows at Marceline questioningly. The girl in question also raised her eyebrows, but in surprise.

"Uh, we, um, _what._" Marceline stuttered and Bonnie didn't know what she was feeling, but she herself felt embarrassed just by that reaction.

Bonnibel groaned. "You know what I meeean. I mean we can... we can _connect._ Physically. Not on phone. And, it would be easier, to show how to do stuff." She dragged the last word blushing and looking up, embarrassed. Trying to hide herself, hugging her knees. " Don't make me repeat, Marcy."

Marceline's face flushed red from the little she could see. "Y- _you're_ the one talking embarrassing stuff. And I got it, but why. I mean, I guess it would make it easier, but it's too intimate and I'm not sure I'll be able to um." Marceline suddenly coughed blushing.

" Be able to...?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side looking at Marceline, making her hair fall to the side. It was subtle, but she saw Marceline twitch in her seat and grasp the armrest tighter.

"Be able to..." Marceline trailed off and sighed, not being able to finish her sentence. She gulped before she continued. "I've never done it with a girl before." Marceline blurted and Bonnie eyes widened. "I mean, I do masturbate and shit, but never had sex with a girl before."

"Oh." Bonnibel fixed her hair, accessing the information. Marceline had never done it with a girl. Which meant she had done with a boy, maybe... but anyway, it meant she could be her first. She fought the stupid joy she felt as she opened her mouth. "So we both don't know how to do it with a girl?"

Marceline blushed shrugging. "I guess not."

That was it.

Bonnibel leaned forward and put her hands on Marceline's knees, making her straighten her back. "We can find out together then! I mean, you know how to do it with yourself, so you have some idea. You just need to show me and we can figure out how to do it together. What do you think?" Bonnibel's shined with determination and fuel. They would do it together and it would give them experience for future reference. _For Marceline, experience for a future girlfriend._ Or so she told herself despite the ache she felt.

Marcy only looked paralized for a brief moment that made Bonnie had second thoughts but soon her expression changed. She couldn't tell clearly what it was though. "Sure."

 _Yes!_ Bonnibel blushed as she bit her lip. " Cool." It felt weird to have a possible sex friend while she had a girlfriend, but she couldn't hide her excitement. And she couldn't deny her attraction to Marcy anymore. She would commit and do it. They would, together. She smiled looking down to hide it.

They had a silent moment before Marceline asked. "Wait, where are we going to do it? Because I can't think much of a place to do it without risk of being caught in the middle..." She trailed off and Bonnie raised her eyebrows. _Right, didn't think that far._ The only place without intermissions she could think was...

"We can go to my home." Bonnibel smiled, but Marceline looked confused.

"I don't know how I feel about going about it in your and Shoko's bed. If you do sleep together." Marceline creased her eyebrows.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh, no! My home." Bonnibel giggled. "It's my family home. It's not so far and we can stay there without being _caught._" She air quoted the last word smiling.

" Oh... if you say so." Marceline relaxed again.

They fell in a calm silence and although Bonnie was the one who had things to talk about today, Marceline was the one who began talking again, to whom Bonnie would always listen. "Bonnie?"

Bonnibel raised her resting head to Marceline. "Yeah?"

Marceline paused before speaking, giving her anticipation. Marceline probably didn't realize it, but when she looked down, her bangs covered her eye and it would always give Bonnie a chill. She was an aesthetic Bonnie could stare for hours.

Marceline spoke breaking her daydream. "I don't think soulmates need to be romantic or perfect, because relationships are like conversations that work with two or more people. What I mean is... nothing is perfect, but we can try and make it the best for ourselves by working together with the other." Bonnie raised her eyebrows. She remembered their talk about soulmates. Her heart beat faster. "I'm just... it's good that you and Shoko kinda worked it out together. But then I feel a little like I'm barging in. I'm sorry. It's like the guilt of..." She clutched at something in the air until she grasped the word. "Monogamy."

Bonnie looked back up at the stars, feeling her heart drop as she remembered her guilt she felt when she talked to Shoko. She exhaled through her nose. "Marceline, am I being too selfish? Asking for a friend to do it with me while I have a girlfriend? Because I didn't even ask you how you felt about it." _Or Shoko, per se, although she told me herself._ Bonnie sat up straight and put her hand on Marcy's knee. " How do you feel about it? Do you feel bad about it?" Bonnibel looked at her fearing for what the answer could be.

Marceline looked back at her eyes in the darkness. The raven haired girl sat up too and put her hand on the hand on her knee. "That's a good question." Bonnie glared pointedly at Marcy for joking and smirking like she did and she didn't know if she wanted to punch her or kiss her. She did nothing so Marcy continued. "The thing is... I don't know if I think about it as bad. But I just... feel weird that you want to do it with me. Why trust me with that? We know each other for less than a month." She stared at their hands.

 _Well, I trust you with my... body, I guess. Nope. Stop, Bonnie. Don't think about the kiss._ She thought back at the question. Why did she trust her? She just felt the need to know her. It was intriguing, what Marceline could do to her with the little she did. It was too much yet not enough. And aside from attraction, she knew from the little she knew about Marcy that she was just amazing and awesome. She could think more than that, but she decided to keep it simple.

" I couldn't explain better without being very gay, but..." Bonnibel smiled. "I feel in my gut that I can trust you. I feel like you are sweet and cares and wouldn't do anything that I don't like." Marceline smiled at Bonnie and squeezed her hand making her brain produce some kinds of chemicals. "Also," Bonnie fixed her hair behind her ear. "I think it has to do with the fact that we have some chemistry. We just... mix well and I like the reaction." She blushed biting her lip, not wanting to look up.

Marceline was amused. "That's nerdy." Bonnie gave her another light punch for the night, smiling. It was that or kiss her. "Ouch." Marceline smiled, not letting go of the hand on her knee yet.

Suddenly they caught themselves staring at each other, into their eyes and faces. Bonnie stared at those green eyes as she wondered what she was thinking. Marceline had a very focused gaze, yet soft. Bonnibel blushed as she felt like she was being caressed by her gaze. Marceline's lips were half parted and she looked like she wanted to say something. Suddenly the raven haired girl squeezed the pink haired girl's hand.

Before she realized, Marceline's other hand reached up and brushed her cheeks softly and Bonnie almost melted from her caress. "Why a pretty girl? I just can't grasp on how I even got to meet you."

Bonnibel blushed but didn't move from the touch. She tried not to, but she ended up faulting a little to her demise. She wanted to feel more. But she needed to focus on what Marceline said. _Pretty girl._" You think I'm pretty?"

Marceline smiled at her silly question and brushed her cheek with her thumb. "You know, it's stupid because I don't believe in soulmates. But if I did, you could have been it and I'd be happy to believe." Bonnibel agaped as she didn't believe what Marceline just said. She didn't know if it was a romantic soulmate or not, but she felt... happy and honored. Before she could answer anything or react better, Marceline took her hand from hers, leaving it feeling cold again. "I like our platonic relationship. I just can't believe I get to have you in my life. I mean, all of you are just... more than I could ask for." Marceline then looked up at the stars, leaving Bonnie to feel too confused and happy and wanting to do something for this girl. She wanted to give her more, she wanted to have more. She wanted. Different from Marcy, she would want to ask for more. _But I can't._

So she shall convey it without words.

She raised on her knees onto Marceline's chair's edge making it creak at her movement. Bonnie leaned forwards, supporting herself on Marceline's armrests, her face now above hers. _Marcy._ She knew this was a precarious stance and although it was her that started this, she blushed. Marceline could tell her all these things and she couldn't do anything about it. She could, but not what she wanted, no. She would go against her promises to herself. She hated that she was pouting in her position. " That's so not fair."

Marceline raised an eyebrow at her, but she couldn't get herself to say more yet. Marceline realized she wouldn't continue and smiled, grabbing her waist so she wouldn't fall suddenly from her position. She felt a rush run with the contact, making her arms tremble. Marceline stared at the frowning girl, probably waiting for an answer, but she chuckled as she decided to take the initiative. "What's not?"

"You get to tell me all this and I can't just..." Bonnibel trailed off, getting her words stuck again. She couldn't.

Marceline looked calm and relaxed. Bonnie, in turn, was having all sorts of troubles in her brain. So Marceline decided to help the poor girl. "That's why it's platonic. I don't need more than your friendship. I like just being there with you." She smiled that stupid smile of hers, her lips curving with those perfect lines.

Bonnie strained and fought in her head. _Platonic. It won't be as soon as we have a sexual relationship. You can have a platonic feeling for me, but I can't say the same because I want more, Marcy._ Bonnie let go of the armrests to streighten herself up and she was glad that Marcy was there to hold her up. _Please, understand and maybe do something._ Bonnie reached up and cupped her face. Marceline stared up, lightly squeezing her waist.

" Marcy." She sighed. "Can I kiss you?" She felt small as she stared and was being stared by those green eyes. She couldn't read her expression. Marcy looked faintly troubled. Almost not there kind of faint.

They were two inches apart and Bonnie felt her breath caress her lips as she whispered. "_Can you?_"

Bonnie's eyebrows twitched and that was it. She closed their distance and kissed her hesitantly, feeling her chest tighten. _I'm sorry, Marcy. I'm the one who's unfair._

She had kissed Marcy before on Halloween, but it was a surprise and a rushed thing. Tonight was different. Tonight she had something she needed to tell her. Bonnie wanted to convey something she couldn't get herself to tell. She could hardly make herself think about it because she made too many promises in her head that she wanted to keep and it hurt. But she would keep her only means of communication through her actions about her feelings for Marcy from now on.

Bonnie couldn't see Marceline's face as she kissed her with her eyes fluttered close at some point. But she could feel Marcy reciprocating just as gentle, but she also could feel she was holding back. So Bonnie needed to hold back too. She wanted to deepen it, to kiss her with everything she had, but she needed to be patient. She needed to put her desperation aside to tell something else. Tell her that she wanted her more than anything else, but she can't. With this simple, stupid kiss.

They sighed together as they parted their lips. Bonnie opened her eyes and she saw Marceline's flutter open and she automatically caressed Marcy's cheek. "I wish I could give you more." The words slipped from her mouth.

Marceline sighed deeply through her nose and smiled sadly. "We can't have everything in the world, BonBon. I don't need more than you give me. And I can't get more than you give me."

 _Need. I want to, but do I need? I can survive, but it hurts. It's not that healthy so... need? Could her love be survival? How does even love work._ Bonnie realized Marceline was the one to make her feel romantic love for the first time. She suddenly wanted to kiss her more or hug or whatever intimate thing they could do.

Bonnie's heart suddenly dropped. _But she said she doesn't need more. Marceline doesn't need more than I give._ She felt a painful shock in her body and her chest hurt in a rush from the center to her fingertips. _No. I'll give you more and what I can give you. I just wish you could feel what I feel when I kiss you and maybe you'd make me really break up with Shoko as a proof that it's not a gamble in the dark._

" You're right." Bonnie said as she pulled herself away reluctantly from the difficult position she had been, feeling her knees scream. "We need limits anyway." _Am I being too cold? I feel cold now._ " I'm still with Shoko and you're just going to teach me sex as weird as it sounds." She shrugged. "So, we um, should get in. I'm getting cold here."

There was too much she needed to do for this stupid plan －was it even a plan? But that's all her heart and body could take for the day. She started grabbing the blanket forgotten on the ground again and stood up and waited for Marceline to get ready too.

Marceline exhaled a long breath through her nose and stood up, smiling. "I'm surprised you can say sex without blushing now." Marceline grinned earning a push, making her wobble before straightening herself.

Marceline was this annoying doofus at times but she thought it was endearing anyway. Even though she punched and pushed her for that. She wouldn't feel embarrassed from saying sex since Marceline could make her blush from just taking some sort of dominance over her. Bonnie tried not to blush just thinking about it. "We've done more embarrasing stuff than saying sex." She clutched the blanket closer around herself to try to hide her blush.

"Oh, but wait until we _do_ have sex." Bonnibel groaned embarrassingly as Marceline wiggled her eyebrows.

" You're unsufferable. And platonic love does not involve sex." Bonnie smiled. She could feel annoyed but Marceline never failed to amuse her. Or maybe she was just biased already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while writing these two twin chapters that I didn't write a Thanksgiving chapter. BUTT. My countries don't really celebrate or have thanksgiving, so I never experienced thanksgiving before. So it just doesn't come naturally as a thing in my mind. But I admit that it would be a great holiday to write. Marceline certainly has a lot to be thankful for and she would probably have some cries. And be soothed by a blanket of hugs. Just fluff. With some spice, because I can't contain myself jekfjpfkkskc
> 
> Thank you for reading so far <3  
> I don't think I'll post for a month or two... have my end of course work projects to work on and it might drive me nuts. NUTS. CASHEW. Idk, I'm weird.


	8. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas but there's no time to think about the gifts and festivities. Things are just about to pace fast and I'm sorry but also not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, guess who's alive and with a new fresh chapter. Ahaa--
> 
> Well, I just needed time to sort things out.  
> Quick life update? Relationships, meeting new people, reading gay novels. Having thoughtful conversations and reconnecting with family. Graduating and getting a job. Did all those in almost half a year and I'm so sorry to have made you people who are following this wait so longer than I said I would. ;v;
> 
> Enough of excuses tho, well, almost. I'm just gonna say that maybe my writing style have gotten influence from the novels a lovely friend of mine have recommended me on wattpad. It might feel different but also I wanted to make a quick chapter to get back to the story and deliver a new update as soon as possible. I mean, could have taken longer and I could have written more carefully and detailed but I think I'm happy with how this chapter turned out anyway.
> 
> And, if you're still willing to read this even after the long hiatus, thank you so much and enjoy!

### Chapter 08: Present

Marceline squeezed the dye tube into the bowl and started mixing it. She didn't know anything about hair dyeing but for some reason BMO asked her help and she could not decline it. Her cute friend was happily swinging their legs under the dining chair while they waited with a colorfully stained towel around their neck and shoulders.

"So um... do I just put it on or what?" She raised the little brush-like tip, terrified with the gooey mix.

BMO tilted their head the best they could and decided to let it hang backwards to Marceline, who twitched at their sudden move, moving the bowl away from above their face. 

"Hell yeah! Just go all in and cover everything! Don't forget any spots, I want it to be very very green for Christmas." They grinned as they got back to their sitting position, adjusting their posture. "You can do it, Marce." BMO raised their thumb up for assurance as she gulped.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

She spent some good 5 minutes just trying to get everything and using all of the mix. 

She was now hands on with plastic gloves to get all the crooks and crannies, finding it weirdly relaxing, when she felt hands on her shoulder and pressure on her back. Her heart skipped a beat but soon calmed down as she recognized a faint maple smell.

"Hey, when are you finishing it? We still gotta make some cookies for tonight!" Brook pouted from her shoulder, probably on her tip toes, her breath too close to Marceline's liking.

Brook had been a little clingy and the raven haired girl didn't know how to feel about that. They didn't have anything and maybe Brook just considered their friendship on that level of intimacy. Marceline at least hoped it was just that.

"Hey, Brook," the two of them turned towards the sofa where PB and Shoko sat working on some decorations. PB had stopped her work to stand up. Marceline blinked when those blue eyes fell on her for a second with a weird sparkle, making her heart throb. She blinked a couple times more for good measure. _Maybe I stared too much at green..._ She looked back towards her own work.

"We could prepare the ingredients for it if you want. Maybe we forgot something so better check while the others are still out shopping."

PBs voice was coming closer and soon the pressure behind her loosened. "Hmm, yeah, better check those asap then." Brook started to head to the kitchen, PB following behind as they passed in front of them.

Marcy's eyes followed them, or Bonnie to be exact, and before they entered the kitchen, the pink haired girl turned her head making Marceline twitch as their eyes met. She didn't avert her eyes, she couldn't. She only blinked after Bonnie gave her a little smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay, I think it's good enough by now?" BMO asked as Marceline's hands had stopped, making her take her hands away from the hair.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" She cleaned her throat. "I think I covered everywhere."

BMO stood up and got the portable stand mirror from the table and checked their hair. "Yup! Looks good. Now I wait a little more and wash it off. Thanks, Marcy! Oh, oops, better not hug right now, hihi." BMO flaunted about and pointed upstairs. "I'm gonna go work on my new programming work. Deadline's a little tight." BMO's face scrunched as their shoulders slouched. But soon they carried themselves towards the stairs, leaving Marceline alone with Shoko, who was still working on the decorations without questions or argumentation.

 _Alright, I got nothing else to do so._ Marceline took off the gloves, taking care to put them in the bowl so they wouldn't stain anything.

Marceline brushed her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the sofa, slouching beside Shoko and looking at what Bonnie had been doing.

She picked up the sock she was currently decorating. A smile spread across her face. The sock had cute bats drawn with glittery ink and a big M being sewed on the center.

She felt weird to decorate her own designated sock so Marceline decided to put it to the side －secretly wishing that Bonnie would pick where she stopped if she hadn't finished it yet.

"Do you have anything you're expecting to get on christmas, Marceline?" Shoko got her attention from the socks as they both took hold of one each. 

"Um... I guess I'd like some new strings for my bass. But those I can just buy at the store. BMO told me where the local music store is." Shoko's only response was a delayed nod, which Marceline assumed was all she'd contribute to the talk so she spoke herself. "What about you, anything in your wish list?"

Shoko kept her eyes on the sock she'd been working on as she shrugged. "I don't mind getting anything given to me. I just want to spend time with... people."

Marceline stared at her. Shoko didn't voice it but Marcy knew she was going to say Bonnie. And deep inside her stomach something told her she wanted to be able to say the same. But those were weird wishes from someone who wasn't even dating Bonnie. _But maybe as a friend..._

She clutched the sock in her hands and started focusing on it when she heard the girl beside her breaking the silence. "That sock is for Bonnie."

Marceline got confused for a split second and grabbed one of the little colorful bottles. "Okay." She answered slowly, but paused in consideration. "Do want to decorate it?" She offered Shoko but the girl just made a face at her and shrugged.

"Why? I'm already busy with this one. Besides, I don't need to do it just because I'm her girlfriend. Just do it, I know you want to."

"What-" Marceline choked on her word and looked abafled at her, but soon she felt something boiling and creeping out from her back to her neck and chest. "Where's that coming from?" She felt her own words charged but she couldn't care much at the moment.

Shoko's voice was calm but it held a sharp rigidness. Her eyes still on the sock she was now decorating. "It's always been there hasn't it, Marceline? Everyone can feel that all you care about is her. And look." Shoko turned to look her dead in the eyes and Marceline saw they still contained softness. "I care about her too. So I just know she'll like it if you do it. For her, okay?"

Shoko pushed her hand, declining the offer and Marceline knew to get it as her final word. She gulped slouching her shoulders. She had so many questions but decided to leave it at that for now because the girl in question returned from the kitchen with their blonde friend following her. 

Marceline wished her face was normal. She didn't even know what her face looked like normal, but the girls didn't notice her internal distress.

"We checked and thank god Jake and the others were still close to the supermarket." Bonnie spoke up as her eyes swung from one girl to another.

She continued. "Apparently, the boys were arguing with Lady about what decorations to put on so they were dragged around the supermarket and other stores." Brook chuckled as she called them doofus, earning a light slap from Bonnie who was also chuckling. 

Marceline's head was still stuck on what Shoko had told her, so she didn't know what to answer or if she should answer. But before she could spiral more into her head the sweet voice she'd been fond of for the past few months called to her.

"Marcy? Are you alright? You look kinda pale. I could get some water if you want." Bonnie pointed towards the kitchen when Shoko stood, making Marcy jump from the suddeness and feel conscious about what she had told her.

"I'm gonna go check my presents upstairs." Shoko left, leaving a trail of heaviness between them.

Marceline now chanced a glance at Bonnibell, then at Brooke. The latter seemed fidgetty, pointing at the staircase towards where Shoko vanished.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check mine too. See if I didn't forget any so I still have time to pick them up!" Brook finished as she powered herself upstairs.

The two girls were left alone in the living room. The silence was only broken by the sound of air coming out from the new pressure that fell onto the sofa beside Marceline, who was fidgeting with that sock unconsciously, trying to think of ways that this could go.

"What's shaking... bacon?" Marceline's head snapped towards Bonnie at that off remark coming from the girl who now had a face like she was caught in the dirt. The image and situation just made some bubbles form inside Marceline and come out as a weird chuckle.

Bonnie blushed at that, but looked a little frustrated and confused. "What?"

Upon finally stopping her laughter, Marceline held onto her stomach and shook her head. "Oh, Bonnie. You did not just say that."

The flustered girl only squared her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Jake says those to me sometimes and he's a good listener. I don't know what's so funny." She eyed Marceline through the side of her eyes to see her now getting a hold of herself and then slouching on the couch, sliding slightly down and resting her head on the back of the sofa as she finally looked at her.

Bonnie's head was now facing Marceline as she felt dumbfounded.

Marceline had a smirk. "You saying that. It's just off character but also very cute. So I let you pass with that."

Bonnie's arms weren't even crossing properly anymore so she shook her head trying to shake the weirdness out of herself and come back... with a come back.

"W-well, thanks? I didn't need your pass, but I'll accept it." She raised an eyebrow at her, she didn't know why. She wanted to challenge Marceline to continue with this little thing. They always had these things that put an ecstatic on her. It was the same ecstatic, but with different wavelengths each time and she would play inside her mind trying to measure them so she could have control over the feelings. 

But they always got her.

Even now, that Marceline looked at her just like that. With that low wavelength underlined behind that sad smile.

Bonnie also slouched on the couch, looking into her eyes trying to tell her that she was paying attention. It paid off.

"I think we shouldn't do this."

Bonnie's heart caught in her throat, but her voice came out, thick. "Do what?"

"This..." She motioned between them like there was an invisible line connecting. "This thing we do, I don't even know but, it feels wrong." Bonnie noticed Marceline's voice fail for a second and she felt her chest tighten. She felt this heavy feeling now. This low vibration of the wavelength that surfaced when Marceline was distressed like this. She listened carefully to it anyway, because she felt it was desperately trying to communicate.

"I feel like I'm getting too deep into... this." _Into you._ " Look." Marceline then straightened herself in the couch and faced her. She glanced slightly towards the stairs and lowered her voice so only Bonnie could listen. She had her eyes closed to gather her thoughts and took a deep breath before opening them. Her eyes pierced Bonnie now with a gentle firmness that was new, but Bonnie felt herself being entranced by them. It kept her from losing focus of Marceline and her words. 

"Shoko might have agreed to you doing stuff with other people but it doesn't mean she's really okay with it. It feels like she's just ignoring what she _really_ wants. For you."

Bonnie felt a twist in her stomach. Was it guilt? She felt it before. She had been trying to ignore it because she'd felt like she'd been ignoring things that she wanted for some time now and now that it presented to her, she was running or planning that path towards it. But to the cost of now that something telling her that it felt wrong. She was confused. Hurt. It's been a while that she felt it but it had a new punch to it.

She could feel the words boil, forming in her throat and she felt they would come off out of place but something inside her didn't care. She didn't want to care. "Shoko agreed and decided to go with it. If she has something against it she should tell me herself." Bonnie didn't know exactly why but she felt mad. Things were going forward but there were always hindrances. And it felt lacking and unfair for Shoko but she also felt lacking for a long while now and she was tired of feeling like that.

But Marceline didn't know that. And she could tell by how her face twitched with something but it was like Marceline couldn't keep that for long because it softened again. Marceline was always, most of the time, so patient. But she would voice what she felt anyway. It wasn't like how Shoko would just comply and do whatever she wanted. That was also why she kept holding back on voicing things, because it wouldn't be fair for the compliant Shoko.

Marceline's voice was soft when she spoke. "But she won't. That's why _I'm_ telling you this. Normally people wouldn't have any business with other people's relationship but I'm just involved in this so I feel like I need to have the conscience to point that out at least. Because you're also... my friend. And I care about what happens to your... relationship." Marceline had some words stuck but she was able to voice them. But Bonnie didn't know what to feel about this talk. She knew where this was leading to. She didn't want Marcy to continue her line of discussion anymore but she didn't feel it in her to make the girl stop voicing what she thought.

" Bonnie." The girl in question looked at those green eyes taking her, begging for understanding. "I don't think I can continue this like that."

"Like what?" Both their heads turned towards the stairs.

BMO's head was half covered by a towel but Marceline could see slivers of the very Christmas-sy green and she couldn't contain the smile forming it's way on her face.

Marceline deemed that the discussion with Bonnie could wait. "Hey, BMO. How's the color?"

"Very joly!" BMO then revealed their hair to the two girls on the sofa. And turns out they revealed it to the errands squad too, as Finn barged in with a groan, followed by the rest of the group.

The groaning boy soon realized the hair as he slumped himself on the single couch chair. "Oh, wow. I like the new color."

"Thanks, Marcy helped me color it!" BMO then wrapped their arms around her thanking her and being thanked by everyone.

As usual, their Christmas would be a nice and cozy gathering of the unconventional family BMO had. They didn't remember their old family or where their parents were. Apparently, as said in their adoption files, BMO had been left in a candy store in Japan as a baby and transfered to adoption in another country as Japan's adoption rate was very low. There was already a family who took care of the travel expenses and the baby landed into the Caniwick family's hand. Although BMO asked, no one would exactly tell who paid for it as the Caniwick couldn't have afforded it, but they sometimes wished their thank you thoughts reached the anonymous funder. 

Maybe they were still closeby.

BMO then straightened themselves as their peers chatted in a pleasant buzz. When BMO was coming down from their room to go to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago, they saw a storming Shoko entering Marcy's room followed by a worried Brook. As BMO considered Shoko to be close to them, they knew that there were a lot of things that would make Shoko annoyed, but also a few that would make Shoko storm like that. Fear and jealously. She seemed mad, but honestly, BMO knew better that Shoko had a tendency to bad mood it to hide her insecurities. In jealousy, her behavior and body language would change drastically and she'd get protective. She would shut down some of her feelings with a hint of anger.

BMO considered themselves observant. To the point to know to leave it to Brook. The more cornered Shoko felt, the more she would shut down. And having someone who wasn't so involved with the roots of the jealousy and fear, the faster it was for Shoko to relax and get her walls down.

After showering and getting into the living room BMO had expected to see the two opposites there. Their looks were very serious as their talk was interrupted. BMO knew they had a habit of interrupting people but they couldn't help it most of the time. And if they were honest, they'd say that people needed interruptions from deep conversations and thoughts sometimes, by experience. But they could tell Bonnie was long gone into her thoughts. Distracted inside her own mind with something the two girls had been talking about.

BMO worried about her friends, but knew better to not get involved in all of their business. Even if BMO was aware of them, sometimes people didn't want people to point it out or know yet. People needed time to process their feelings most of the time before voicing them. And BMO grew to be more of a passenger than being actively in the situations.

They were happy to be stuck in the good vibes pump role.

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

"Come on, Marce, you never played for us yet. Make an exception on this Christmas day, happy things and all that!" Right now they were resting after stucking themselves with food and Tiffany rolled onto her lap, as they were both sitting down on the floor.

Marceline chuckled and wrapped her arms around their stomach as she fixed them between her legs in a comfortable position. "Dude, why are you so desperate to listen to it so much?"

"Dude. Becaaause. I admire you. You're like a cool sis and you play bass! Please!"

Bonnie and Lady respectively crossed their arms and rested their hands on their hips as they were cleaning up the tables with the Caniwick boys. "Wow, are we not cool enough for you, 꼬마녀석?"

"You are cool nerds. Marcy is a _musician_." Tiffany awkwardly cupped her face from their position, stressing the word like it was an obvious cool quality above other knowledges.

Marceline chuckled. "Well, I don't know. I'm kinda busy having this cutie on my lap and I don't want to-"

"I'll get the bass!" Tiffany interrupted her, standing up as fast as they climbed the stairs.

Phoebe whistled in amusement. "It's been a while I've seen Tiffany get this excited and clingy." She then turned to Finn and elbowed his arm with a devilish grin. "Remember when Tiffany would be all awkward and follow you around all the time? And you were so annoyed!" She laughed in amusement at the memory.

But Finn didn't find it funny, blushing as his eyebrows were knit together while he shot a glare at her. "We were kids! I was just tired of people telling me to take care of him all the time. I wanted to play with the other kids and they got weirded out about him following me everywhere. It was just weird." But he wouldn't admit that he couldn't see it differently now. 

Suddenly he heard a strum so low coming from behind that he twitched. He turned in time to see Tiffany running back upstairs, the bass guitar left on the side.

"Tiff-" Finn was confused for a second but soon realized what happened. What he had said made a misunderstanding. He shot a glare at Phoebe and soon ran towards the staircase. 

Phoebe just shrugged and earned an 'asshole' from Shoko.

Marceline was on the foot of the stairs retrieving her bass when she heard Finn getting shut out by the door to his own room as Tiffany locked it behind him as he got in.

Bonnie appeared beside her and asked. "Should I go get them?"

Marceline looked briefly at her, still conscious about their talk. "Nah, I'll go get them. You guys stay here."

And so she left Bonnie and the others, now gathering close to the stairs, curious on the outcome of it.

Marceline clutched her bass strapped on her shoulder and put a hand on Finn's shoulder, who was now resting his head on the door defeated.

"I tried, I don't know what to do." Finn whispered desperately.

"Let me try." Finn answered to her by shifting to the side as Marceline got closer to the door and knocked on the door. "Hey, Tiff?" She tried to listen to anything but nothing would sound from the other side other than some sniff. He was there listening so she continued. "I know this sucks but you gotta talk. Things sometimes are not how they are and you gotta ask and figure what happened. Finn clearly knows he did a mistake so please let us in?" She waited with Finn, who had a frown, anxious and hoping it did something.

They then heard the click sound but no budging. Finn looked at Marceline surprised, who just smiled and gave a gesture daring him into the room.

Finn turned the knob and opened the door carefully. The two by the door saw Tiffany now sitting by the window, looking outside and crossing his arms defensively. He was upset, trying to wipe the rest of the tears that didn't quite stop pouring.

Marceline gave a little tap on Finn's back and he shot a worried glance at her but moved carefully to the window anyway, sitting down with his back to the wide window. Marceline waited on the door to give them space, crossing her arms and leaning on the frame.

Finn sighed looking down. "I'm sorry, Tiff-"

"Did you mean it?" Finn's head shot towards him but he still wouldn't look at him.

"Mean...?" Finn was confused as to what exactly and that made the hurt boy finally look at him, but their eyes were heavy with anger and hurt.

"That you were annoyed with my presence. By being forced to play with me. I... didn't know any other kid and you were actually kind, you even tried to include me in all the things when I was nearby. But also I... I didn't know you felt annoyed to have to do that? It just doesn't make sense. Your actions back then and what you were talking with Phoebe."

Finn huffed, knowing too well why Phoebe had said he was so annoyed. "I told Phoebe back then that I felt annoyed to have to deal with you. I would just... try to be cool by being a jerk to you on your back sometimes. Saying I was tired of you following me around, but honestly? I was happy that you would accept coming along. Because I really wanted to play with you actually." He rubbed his neck blushing a little in Tiffany's gaze. "I wouldn't have had anything different right now. Well, maybe I'd be more honest and not have been a jerk behind your back. But in my defense you creeped following me." He then smirked making Tiffany punch his arm, smiling anyway.

"Sometimes you do care too much about what people think of you. And I always thought that was stupid." Tiffany smirked, earning a raised eyebrow from Finn. "No matter what people think of you, I like to be with you, Finn." Tiffany paused in thought while the other boy blushed surprised, mouth agape. "Will you stop hanging out with me when I get very masculine? I mean, I am already getting masculine compared to how I was, I hope so, but still, I sometimes wonder if you'll think differently about me because you knew me before I wanted to transition and-"

Finn put his hand on his knee. "Yo, relax. I won't just leave you because you decided to change yourself, I know better to not lose a good friend." Finn smiled. "And I promise to not leave you even if you get manlier than me."

Tiffany chuckled and put his hand on the hand on his knee. "Thanks, Finn. That means a lot to me." He admitted softly.

Marceline was feeling warm with the exchange and grabbed her bass, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "Alright, I guess this is a good moment to play a friendly serenade."

Marceline strummed some and fixed the pitch and began strumming a peaceful deep melody.

 _Red and blue_  
_Birds in the sky_  
_Holdin’ claws_  
_Floatin' by my window pane_  
_In the morning after I eat my breakfast_

_It was really warm  
And good_

_What did the red bird say to the blue bird in the sky_  
I love you and I will never leave you  
Don't you cry

_I will always be right next to you holdin’ your claw  
I will always be right next to you holdin’ your claw_

She finished feeling shy as she realized she had more viewers than she thought by the door. 

They were all agape or open mouthed, surprised by something. She felt conscious of the silence before Tiffany broke it finally.

"Marce, you're awesome! That was... so nice. I love it."

She rubbed her neck blushing. "It's only a song I like, kinda sappy to be honest." Her voice cracked in her shyness.

Jake interrupted, getting in the room now and sitting down on a bean bag. "You weirdly have a lot of love songs. I could even say you're secretly a romantic. And you care about us, it's subtle but we can tell."

Marceline smirked. "Wow, you got me. I really thought my edgy side would fool you all." She then took the time to see who exactly was at the door and she saw that Bonnie and Shoko were missing. 

Phoebe then responded with some silly remark and now they were chatting away, but she couldn't help but want to go look for the missing girl.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom as they chatted in the room now. Starting to turn on the game console. 

When she was out on the room, bass on her back, she could see directly at her right a pink figure hanging out at the dark balcony. She was leaning on the bars, looking down and around. She then looked behind her as she heard shuffling by the balcony door and raised her eyebrows as she saw it was Marceline. 

The reaction made said girl be wary in her approach, but she did anyway and leaned on the cold metal beside the pink girl, clutching to the edge of her sweater sleeves to keep the warmth inside.

Bonnie looked back towards the other houses, the grass downwards, the cloudy sky above them. She smiled. "That song you played, it was very wholesome and romantic to the end."

Marceline smiled and blushed, looking down to hide her blush and clutching a little tighter on the railing. "Thanks. It's a cover by the way. I can show you the original sometime. Do you have spotify?" She looked at the other girl, inquiringly.

Bonnie took out her phone from her front pocket and handed Marceline it with spotify already on the screen. She only smiled at Marceline's raised eyebrows, but she soon composed herself and got to searching for the song.

"There you go, BonBon." Marceline handed the phone back and the song showed on screen. _Claws by SNCKPCK._ She pressed it deciding she would listen to it with Marcy. Who seemed surprised as the song started but kept quiet so she could listen to it. When Bonnie looked at her with a smile she felt confident that she was actually liking it so she lipsynced some of the part she had already sung for them.

Bonnie chuckled as Marceline would pose and put her hand to her chest mockingly and make hearts with her hands.

But there came the continuation of the song and Marceline stopped her silliness and listened to the song carefully. It made the pink girl feel like she needed to listen carefully to it too, maybe it meant something.

 _But my feet they carry me_  
So far away from you it seems  
I wish I could be closer to you  
Like it's in my dreams

_Like it's in my dreams_

Marceline looked down at the phone. Bonnie couldn't take her eyes from her, confused with the sudden change in Marceline's behavior, worry deep in her head. She couldn't see or actually feel it, but she could picture Marceline as a bass. Right now just this low vibration, low frequency wavelength, a melancholic melody probably playing in her mind.

 _Red and blue_  
Balloons in the sky  
Look at them  
They are tied together  
Can't you see?  
It's how I wanna be

 _But when I'm blue_  
I will pop and fall next to you  
(dangit)  
Though I drag you down with me I hope I don't do that  
(not again)  
You will hold my string  
And pick me up again it seems

Marceline's gaze drifted lazily to her eyes and Bonnie could see her mouth opening slightly, a complex feeling passing through her facial expression as she seemed uncapable of moving from there. 

_And I'll float in the sky  
Right next to my love_

Marceline then smiled sadly. And Bonnie held herself in place. Her body aching to hug her and ask what was going on in her head. She could still ask.

_And I'll float in the sky  
Right next to my love_

After the song.

_And I'll float in the sky  
Right next to my love_

She put her hand on her hand, making Marceline a little suprised for a second, but she just grabbed and squeezed.

_And I'll float in the sky  
Right next to my love_

Marceline turned towards the sky then and Bonnie wanted her gaze to stay on her because then she'd feel that distance that kept her voice from coming out.

_And I'll float in the sky  
Right next to my love_

The song stopped and they didn't have much silent time before Marceline spoke up.

"I'm going away for a while."

Bonnie felt her heart drop to her stomach. "What?" She felt like she was hit hard on the chest.

Marceline looked back to her, still smiling with that hint of sadness. "I have things to take care of back home. And I'm not sure how long it'll take, but after thinking, it's best that I stay there for a while instead of having to come and go on a car ride that takes an hour."

Bonnie felt out of breath. "Wait- Marcy-" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "How long are you staying there?"

Marceline let out a breath while looking up. "I don't know, maybe a month or so. Depends on-" She sighed clutching the railing. "Depends on how fast I deal with it, maybe."

Bonnie looked into the horizon, not focusing her eyes on anything as her mind was blank. She forced herself out of it by blinking. "Are you gonna visit us on the weekends or some days...?"

Marceline closed her eyes. "I'm not sure, I don't know if I-" She sighed again. "Look, there's things I left undone back home and I need to do something about it because it's gone to some rough patches. I... I'll tell you when I'm done, just-" She looked at her again, now with a desperate gaze. "I need you to tell the others, I... I'm a coward and I don't want to tell them. I just need to go and deal with that." She pursed her lips and squeezed her hand before blurting out. "_Please?_"

Bonnie didn't know what face she was making herself but she didn't feel good for some reason that she didn't want to acknowledge. And by an unknown force inside her, she just reached out to wrap her arms around the taller girl to pull her to her, or rather, get herself closer to her. She didn't want to let Marceline go for a month or more. She didn't, but she understood that she felt strongly about it and needed her to understand it. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on her shoulders as best as she could as she let out the breath she was holding shakily. "Why do I feel like I'll miss you a lot?"

Marceline seemed startled but she eventually wrapped her arms around her and nested the girl she desired in her arms as she felt her hands burn with this sour feeling coursing through her veins. "Because you love me, dummy."

Bonnie didn't see her but she could picture her smiling as she said that. It was enough to make her feel better, but also be the more aware of what exactly she would miss. "Promise you'll at least call sometimes?"

"I promise. I might even leave random voice messages through the day so you don't miss me too much." Bonnie felt her pull away and she clutched onto her shirt, trying to memorize how it felt because her body was already losing the warmth that the contact had made. Marceline, unaware of her thoughts, only smiled playfully at her own remark.

"_Hurr durr._ Let's see who will miss who. And I can live without your voice messages, alright?"

Marceline then stepped back to cross her arms as she raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Then I guess I don't need to send them, huh."

Marceline then felt abaffled when Bonnie's head snapped up at her. And to her suprise, it was subtle, but she saw the little pouting of her lips. It was so unexpected of Bonnie, it was endearing, but she couldn't hold her chuckle as she let out a weird sound. Seeing Bonnie's shocked face then she decided to not toy with the girl anymore.

"I'll send them anyway." She smiled reassuringly and Bonnie's body relaxed.

"Cool. And I promise to listen to them."

"Good, because I don't intend to be ignored." Marceline smirked.

 _I'd never ignore you willingly._ " Cool." She tried to keep herself like that, cool.

And Marceline remained like that too. "Cool."

 

Little did Bonnie know that Marceline's absense would come so soon after Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how are you guys doing? Krlrkngld
> 
> This ended with a bad connotation but just hOld YoUr hORsEs, because it's the feeling I want to connect this chapter to the next one. 
> 
> Which I have ideas for in my head. I probably have some ideas for the next 3 chapters but I need to fill it with goods, if you know what I mean. I mean, I think I just fill my fanfics with... feels. Lmao oh, snap
> 
> Anywaaay, hope you liked this belated update and leave your thoughts and comments if you want, I'm always happy to read them and honestly? It made good pushes for me to write this one. So thanks a lot for saying that you like my fanfic and miss me and stuff. Ekkgkfkkg <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
